Zone Cops
by SecretFlowerChild
Summary: Meet the Zone Cops! An elite police force that stops baddies in their tracks and makes sure the Zones of Mobius are safe for all. Follow the many stories of the Zone Cops and life in the Zone Jail. From training the fresh rookies to dealing with the pesky prisoners, life in the No Zone is anything but normal.
1. New Recruit

**Author's note: I had to do this since the site lacks stories about it! It's a collection of stories that have to do with my favorite gang The Zone Cops! Their personalities aren't like their counterparts and I feel Zonic is more mature and less cocky than our other blue hero. I wondered about a Zamy... so I made her up. She may seem like Amy but I have a little twist about her which I'll write later on. Yes, there will be others and no, there won't be anything bad. I want it to be rated K+. If you have any ideas on how to make the story better let me know. This won't go in any specific order unless it says "Part one" and the genres will be jumbled around... I want to stick to humor though but hey a lot can happen. So enjoy! No flames people. Ain't nobody got time for dat. Read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. I feel like there is no point in doing this but whatever!**

* * *

**Story One: Zone Cops, Glomping and a Pink Hedgehog... Oh My!**

Welcome to the No Zone! A Zone located at an angle of exactly ninety degrees from all the other zones and dimensions in the universe. This greatly affects the residents of the No Zone when traveling to a different dimension. Let's say a No Zoner was to visit Mobius Prime (a.k.a. where Sonic lives for all who don't know) they'd appear sideways, walking on walls and even in the air. The same goes for Non No Zoners when visiting the No Zone. It's nicknamed the Perpendicular Zone for a reason.

The No Zone was a futuristic metropolis with tall, oddly shaped, chrome skyscrapers. Although many of the building were now in ruins from the recent war against the mysterious Doctor Nega and his high tech robots. Many buildings luckily still standing showed signs of war by the scarring burnt marks from laser fire to the shattered windows and smoke polluted cityscapes. The No Zone was experiencing the worst time in its history as many fought to keep the mad Doctor's reign under control. The only hope left is in the hands of the great warriors of the No Zone, leading the fight to destroy him and claim victory. These warriors were no warriors at all but an élite inter-dimensional police force, the famous Zone Cops.

A Zone Cop's sworn duty is to protect the multi-universe from villains who threaten the balance of all the zones. Keeping a watchful eye over the Cosmic Interstate, the Zone Cops ensured the safety of all alternate dimensions of Mobius. The Zone Cops headquarters location is deep inside the Zone Jail. Prisoners of many dimensions caged into one place, all there for their actions that disturbed the peace of other Zones. The prison's own Warden Zobotnik and his side-kick Major Znively controlled every part of the jail, every jail cell and cell block. Warden Zobotnik, mirrored his Prime counterpart but unlike his counterpart he had a shorter mustache and wore a black general's outfit adored with gold shoulder pads and matching gold buttons down his coat. His partner in crime, Major Znively wore a similar outfit. He was a short, needle-nosed man and barely any hair on his head. The warden had a tendency to gloat about his "prize prisoners" and perfect record, though he lost his rights to gloat a year ago. His clean record tarnished, when a group of Primers and some Sonic wannabe escaped his prison. He couldn't sit around with that incident on his conscience. Major Znively recommended recruiting more cops to make sure another "accident" like that never happened again, especially under their watch. Warden Zobotnik's best three officers were out fighting. Major Znively was right, he did need more help. But when he requested help he'd never imagine the rookie he was about to receive.

"Um… hello, I'm Zamy Rose. I'm here to become a Zone Cop." A pink hedgehog said eargerly.

The pink hedgehog was small, her bob quills curled around her cherubic features, with a red headband to tame them, three bang quills shielded the left side of her face. Her clothing choice suggested she had a tomboyish nature. She wore a large white shirt that had the letters "ZC" in bold, red text across her chest, the T-shirt engulfed her slim body, traveling down to stop inches below her hips, under her T-shirt was a pair of knee-length black leggings and she wore red sneakers with jumbled laces. Warden Zobotnik stared down the girl, eyebrows raised. Was this a joke? He looked over to Major Znively who wore the same dumbfounded expression. He clearly didn't believe it either.

"You're not serious", Major Znively rubbed his temples trying to process this, "are you?"

The rose hedgehog huffed in annoyance. Of course she was serious! She crossed her nimble arms over her chest, "Yes, I'm serious! I wouldn't come all the way here if I wasn't!"

Warden Zobotnik sat back in his chair. He liked the girl's attitude but she looked so… small, innocent, weak? Zamy didn't exactly fit the standards of a Zone Cop. Zone Cops had to be fearless, strong and determined. Zamy modeled the complete opposite of those traits with her flat figure. The young hedgehog tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to stop staring at her like idiots. These guys obviously played her as a child and Zamy was no child.

"Well", Zamy said still tapping her foot. Warden Zobotnik leaned towards her, eyes locked with her jade ones. She probably couldn't see that though, Warden Zobotnik always wore shades. It made him more intimidating. Well, at least he thought so.

"Listen kid", he started but Zamy cut in before he had time to finish that thought.

"Don't call me a kid! I'm thirteen!"

Major Znively scoffed, who did this kid, excuse him, this _teenager_, think she was anyways? Her attitude definitely wasn't up to Zone Cop standards, she lacked professionalism and obedience. Major Znively didn't have the time to train her; he barely had the time for himself these days. Warden Zobotnik had the same thoughts Major Znively did, this girl was too much to handle.

"My apologizes, Miss Rose. But you don't have the experience we're looking for in a Zone Cop. I suggest coming back when you're a big girl." Warden Zobotnik tossed her resumé across the desk to her, not bothering to read it. "Good day. Oh, and work on your manners while you're at it."

Zamy stomped her foot on the ground like a child throwing a temper tantrum. "You didn't even read it and I'm not leaving until you do!"

Major Znively admired the girl's stubbornness and determination. He also knew she planned on pouncing across the desk and attacking the warden. She didn't even get the chance to lay a finger on him. The short major ran over to her and grabbed her around the waist. She fought against him yelling at Warden Zobotnik to read her resumé and let her become a Zone Cop. Major Znively struggled with his hol. The girl was stronger than he thought.

"A little help here, sir", Major Znively pleaded, this girl's strength overthrowing his own skinny body. Warden Zobotnik had about enough of this girl. He searched his desk drawer where he took out a small device.

"You need to relax", he said placing the tiny device against the pink hedgehog's skin. She let out a whimper of pain and dropped to the floor like a rock. Major Znively tried catching his breath, he felt drained. He wiped the sweat from his forhead.

_The girl must eat steroids for breakfast._

"She's stronger than she looks, sir. I could barely hold her when she was clawing after you. Now what do we do with her?" Major Znively asked looking down at her unconscious body on the ground.

Warden Zobotnik rubbed his chin, deep in thought. What to do, what to do? He got a brilliant idea. "Znively when does our good friend Zonic return?"

Major Znively cocked an eyebrow at him, confusion written on his face. What the heck did Zonic have to do with this? He answered his boss anyways, even if he still questioned Warden Zobotnik's sanity at this point. "He'll be here later tonight. May I ask why you asked such a random question, sir?"

Warden Zobotnik grew a menacing smile on his face. The plan seemed to work in his favor and he'd love to get back at that hedgehog. He and Zonic never saw eye to eye when it came to business matters. Zonic liked things civil and clean, Warden Zobotnik preferred getting dirty. The two remained professional in verbal fights and kept up the charade for the Zone Cops. The only hint of dislike hid in their eyes, the death glares they gave to the other could make children cry. Zonic's face when he found the girl on his bed would be priceless! Let him deal with the crazy hedgehog!

"Znively, let her rest in Zonic's quarters. Let him deal with her." The man chortled. Warden Zobotnik waved Major Znively off. He was already done with the matter. Major Znively on the other hand, avoided questioning his boss. Settling with the fact; Warden Zobotnik belonged in an insane asylum.

...

Zonic dragged his body to the sleeping quarters. The poor blue hedgehog was absolutely exhausted. The battle he had nearly two hours before his arrival drained him of his energy. All he wanted to do now was pass out on his bed. He stumbled a bit. Too weak to stand as he made his way to his private quarter, when he looked up at the name imprinted on the door that read 'Zonic' he nearly wanted to jump for joy. Instead he did it internally since his muscles ached.

_Way to go. Now to find the bed…._

He shoved the door open, meeting face to face with pitch black except for the moon illuminating through the window. He didn't bother to turn on the light. He needed to sleep, electricity could wait. Blindly he felt around in front of him, avoiding collisions with anything in the darkness. Finally feeling the softness of the sheets, he started the new task of getting his armor off of him. He kicked off his boots first since his feet ached the most, threw his helmet to the side, slipped off his heavy metal gloves, took off his shoulder pads and finally the belt around his waist, left in nothing but his red body suite. He slipped under the covers and nuzzled into his sheets. Borderline unconscious, Zonic felt something wrap around his waist pulling him closer to the other side of the bed. His eyes shot open and he laid there frozen.

_What the heck?_

His ears twitched to incoherent mumbling next to him. He wiggled around trying to free himself but the hold seemed to tighten the more he fought. He sighed in defeat. This was getting old real quick. Zonic hated being trapped much like his counterpart in the Prime Zone. He turned his whole body in the death hold. Much to his surprise, came face to face with a pink hedgehog. The glow from the outside moon shined through the window gently lighting up her serene face. Zonic's breath hitched in his throat and his cheeks set a blaze. She looked so peaceful. Her warm breath caressed his face. Yeah, this most certainly not what Zonic expected when he got home. He internally argued at himself, he had no clue what to do. Throw her off him in disgust did seem like a good option but she peacefully slept beside him and she looked so... beautiful.

_Whoa, Zonic. Where did that come from?_

She snuggled into his chest murmuring nonsense loosening her grip around his waist. Zonic caught the words '_Zone Cop'_ and '_please.'_ Did this girl know him? He swore he never saw her a day in his life. She whimpered out and squeezed Zonic tightly again. Okay, he wanted her off him now! No use in trying to wiggle his way out again he decided to wake her up.

"Hey", he whispered in her ear, it twitched in response,"Hey, get up."

She rubbed her face in his chest, making his face even hotter. This was probably the weirdest day of his life. All he wanted was to sleep. Things never went well for poor Zonic. He raised his voice to a more normal tone,"Hey, crazy girl, get up and out of my bed."

She jumped at that, her arms untangled themselves from Zonic's waist moving to his chest.

_Mission a success. Score one for Zonic._

...

Zamy had no idea where she had ended up. She remembered begging for a job, fighting against the three haired midget in fancy clothes and being shocked. The room was dark, it smelled like smoke and her face pressed against something warm and... Is that a heartbeat?

She pushed the thing away as hard as she could. Successfully, it tumbled off the bed and to the floor with a thud.

"Ow... what the heck was that for?" A voice groaned in the darkness.

Zamy screamed. "Ah! Pervert! What are you doing?"

She sat up like a rocket and backed away from the edge of the bed as far as she could till she felt the cool wall against her back. A pillow shielded her body from the so-called "pervert."

"Pervert? This is my room. What are you doing in here?" It asked her with a lot of irritation.

Zamy thought about it. What was she doing in here, where ever here was?

"I don't know..." She answered.

She heard a grunt as the person got off the floor. Footsteps trailed to the other side of the room and the light flickered on. Zamy, blinded by the light, put her hand in front of her face allowing her eyes to adjust to the brightness. After blinking a few more times her eyes adjusted and there across the room was Zonic the Zone Cop. Her eyes widened, this was her idol! The reason for her wanting to even be a Zone Cop stood on the other side of the room! She took deep breaths to calm herself. She had to act civil and mature. Her cheeks pinked when his eyes meet hers. Zonic, the blue hedgehog of Zamy Rose's fantasies, was staring straight at her. Her heartbeat leaped in her chest wanting to jump out. She turned her head to the side, cutting off his intense stare and trying to hide her blush.

He broke the award silence."Well... do you remember what you did last?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. Yeah, she remembered, but now her behavior seemed kind of embarrassing. She had the habit to let her anger get the best of her sometimes. She didn't want Zonic to think of her as a child. She tried hard enough to persuade people she was anything but. So, she just sat there on his bed lost in a mental feud within her head.

...

Zonic exhaled obnoxiously loud. The girl wouldn't even look at him, she didn't answer him. He caught her glance at him out of the corner of her jade eyes. She chewed her lip like an animal. Zonic thought maybe she was hungry. As mature as Zonic was he never understood girls. They were a closed book to him. He thought that their only concern involved shopping or talking about pointless things and what guy was hot. Maybe he was being prejudice but Zonic wasn't one to try to understand the opposite sex. He usually just went along with it or ignored it, whatever came first.

_This is why I only work with Zespio and Zector._

Finally fed up with her silent fit, he cleared his throat. "Hey! You okay?"

She flinched at his words. Zonic cocked an eyebrow, confused on why she flinched. Did she forget he was here?

_What did I say?_

She mumbled something under her breath. Zonic didn't get any of it.

"What?"

She glared at him. It was his turn to recoil at her deadly glare. He wanted to shrivel up in a corner or bolt out the door. She scared the heck out of him with her mood swings.

"I said, I remember." She snapped. He waited for her to continue. Yet he noticed she hesitated. She looked at him, her jade eyes filled with humiliation and disgust. Zonic knew she was clearly uncomfortable as she pressed the pillow against herself, squeezing the life out of it. Zonic felt sorry for the pillow. He knew how it felt but relieved it wasn't him instead.

"I came here to become a Zone Cop like you. I met two bald guys. One had a weird choice of facial hair and the other was a short guy and with a needle-shaped nose. I begged them for a job..." She rubbed the back of her head. "And I kinda lost my temper after they called me a kid! A kid! The weird mustache guy shocked me with something and I guess I ended up here..." She trailed off.

Zonic instantly recognized the clever/funny descriptions of the two men she conversed with. He'd joke about that with the guys later. Right now, he fumed with anger. Those two idiots had the guts to prank him! He clenched his fists till his knuckles where white. Why would they do this when he was fighting for the No Zone with his life!? To think he just wanted to rest after such a energy draining battle. The two of them would pay for this. He had time too. He'd be here for a month for a little breather and back to fighting once again. A sinister smile formed on his muzzle, he'd get them back good. He contemplated some ideas in his head completely forgetting the pink hedgehog still on his bed.

...

Zamy worriedly started at Zonic, he had an aura of pure hate surrounding him. He couldn't be mad at her? What if the two baldies were his friends and she just insulted them? She tried to apologize but he spoke first, more to himself then to her.

"The two of them think this is funny?" He asked no one in particular and continued his rant,"When I see them I'll..."

He chuckled darkly to himself, creeping Zamy out. So her idol was a psycho... people were different face to face. To say she was disappointed was an understatement. He terrified her as he continued laughing.

"Um..." she mustered, hoping to get his attention as if she really wanted it now.

Zonic's head jerked up, his eyes softened when his emerald orbs looked right at her. Zonic could think about revenge later, he still had a pink problem to solve. Another blush crept its way to Zamy's face.

_He's not so scary after all..._

Not with the way he stared at her, she felt like melting to the floor.

"Sorry about that. The "bald guys" you mentioned are the Warden and Major. They're good friends of mine." He said _'friends'_ with a hint of sarcasm. A full-grown smile formed on his face. "So you wanna be a Zone Cop?"

"Yes, more than anything!" She squealed.

She bounced up and down on the bed to emphasize how excited she was. Zonic rubbed under his chin. He barely knew the girl and here he was about to ask her if she wanted him to train her. He already had a soft spot for her. He thought that over, he honestly didn't like this girl? He settled with the fact she caused Zobotnik and Znively trouble thus gaining his respect. He didn't like her. No, _'like'_ was a bad choice of words. He preferred _'appreciate'_ or _'respect.'_ Then a thought crossed his mind.

"What's your name?"

She halted her squeal attack and grinned ear to ear. "I'm Zamy Rose!"

_Zamy Rose? Huh?_

It fit her quite nicely. After all, her fur had a rose hue to it. The name matched her a little too well. Zonic walked over to her. She slid closer to the edge of the bed to meet him half way. The blue hedgehog extended his hand,"I'm Zonic."

She stared at his hand like it was the Holy Grail before taking it in hers and shaking it. She remained calm on the outside, giving him a warm smile. Inside, though, butterflies flip-flopped in her stomach. She bit back the urge to tackle him. She kept the fact that she knew him to herself. It might seem creepy and she didn't want to freak Zonic out. Realizing that he stopped shaking and was now waiting for her to let go, she jolted back her hand.

"I'm so sorry." She sputtered out, her cheeks matching her fur. She shyly looked up at him to see if he seemed uncomfortable. He gave her a reassuring smile, she internally sighed in relief.

_That was a close one..._

...

Zonic put the now tingling hand behind his back, giving it a squeeze to get the blood rushing again. He didn't question why it felt like he got electrocuted. It might have been from Zamy's touch or the fact her grip was pretty beastly for a girl her size and she cut off his circulation. He'd go with the second choice and leave it at that. An awkward silence loomed in between the two again. Zonic kicked himself for stalling. He needed to finish what he had to say to Zamy.

"So Zamy..." His hand scratched at his ear, suddenly the Big Bad Zone Cop felt nervous. "How would you like it if I trained you?"

Her jade eyes widened to saucers. Zonic couldn't help but chuckle, slyly covering it up by clearing his throat and coughing.

"R-really?" She wanted to make sure this wasn't a joke. Her insides were about ready to firework. She took a gulp of air and bit her cheek. The rosy hedgehog lacked self-control, she knew that. So she did her best to keep it in check. Her anger had a mind of its own though, not so easy to calm when set ablaze.

"Yes, of course." He assured her. "So..."

"Yes!" She shrieked out in a girlish scream, catapulting off the bed and crashing into the unaware Zonic. Her sudden actions causing both of them to tumble to the floor, luckily it was carpeted. She clutched Zonic's body suit squealing "yes, thank you" over and over again.

"Uh..." Zonic tried interrupting her outburst, completely aware of the position they were in. She was on top of him and it was getting more uncomfortable. He felt his cheeks redden, a high contrast to his blue fur. He was about to ask her to get off but she sprung up, quickly apologizing for that. Still a little flustered, Zonic sat up rubbing his head where a new bump would be in the morning.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her excitement lost in worry over the thought of scarying ZOnic away. She just tackled her idol! She cursed her stupid outburst and overactive emotions.

"I'm fine, just fine." Zonic got up off the floor, stretching his muscles. They cracked in satisfaction. He looked at her. He face etched with concern when Zonic met her stare. Zonic unintentionally made a face, he disliked attention. It made him even more annoyed that it was coming from some pink stranger. His pride cringed at her eyes. He had to put an end to this.

"Seriously, I'm fine." He said with a bit of force.

Her features relaxed. Her lips formed into a curve. The pink hedgehog realized that she should probably get going before she made things worst and her cousin was still waiting for her. "Okay, well, I'm going to go! I have to tell my cousin! He's going to be so proud!"

She walked past him, to the door, gave him a small wave and left. The door gently closed behind her, leaving a confused Zonic. He wondered if he'd regret what he did. The girl had major mood swings that Zonic wasn't to sure he wanted to deal with. But he offered and he couldn't go back on it, Zonic kept his word. Still, he had a feeling there was more to Zamy then an emotional roller coaster. Part of him wanted to find out, the other part screamed,"Are you crazy?"

Then he remembered something snapping him out of his previous worries.

_Oh no..._

As if I cue a nasally voice came on the intercom. "Zonic the Hedgehog, please get your pink friend out of here. It's past visiting hours. She's causing a-"

He heard Zamy in the background shouting,"Let me go!"

"Will you shut her up already", the person on the intercom said to someone else in the room.

He groaned and face palmed. Yeah, he definitely pulled more towards regretting his decision.

* * *

**Edited the first chapter! Woo... Now to fix all the others. Yay... -_- Curious on characters that will appear in this story for sure, here's a list.  
**

**Zone Cops:**

**Zonic the Hedgehog**

**Zespio the Chameleon**

**Zector the Crocodile**

**Zamy Ros****e**

**Zhadow the Hedgehog**

**Major Znively **

**Warden Zobotnik**

**Dr. Zouge**

**Zotor**

**Professor Ziles (Zails)**

**Znuckles the Echidna **

**Zharmy Bee**

**Zighty the Armadillo**

**Zay the Flying Squirrel**

**Prisoners:**

**Scourge the Hedgehog**

**Rosy the Rascal**

**Mephiles the Dark**

**Void**

**Smalls the Cat**

**Buffy Rose**

**Sonic (Fangs) the Werehog**

**Spice the Rabbit**

**Hawk the Hawk... -_-**


	2. Counselor Session

**Author's Note: Hey, here is another story for ya! I might go into further detail on Zamy's training but I'm starting to doubt that. I'm not sure yet… If you read the comics you will know and recognize the characters. Each made a cameo in the Zone Jail as prisoners and I had to write them. I laughed at all the ideas I had and when I saw an Angry Bird in Zone Jail, I had to put him in here! I really wanted to write this one with Zouge the Bat who is the Zone Jail counselor. I don't know if I did a great job but hey at least I tried! Read and Review for a virtual hug.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. I don't own any of them except the idea of Zamy and the story.**

* * *

**Story Two: A Session with Dr. Zouge.**

Zouge the Bat sat patiently in her chair, waiting for her next group of inmates, clipboard in hand. Zouge the Bat was a beautiful ivory bat, with teal blue eyes and matching eye shadow. Zouge found distaste in revealing, unprofessional clothing especially as a counselor. She preferred a simple violet suit jacket with a matching pencil skirt and black high heels. She crossed her slender legs in a lady like manner, scribbling on her notes sheet, checking to see if her pen still worked. The door opened and a Zone Cop ushered in the batch of prisoners.

"Here you go doctor, fresh from lunch." A Zone Cop said in full armor. They turning to leave. "Have fun."

The inmates sat down in a half circle, to Zouge they appeared to be sitting on the wall. She crooked her head at an angle to see who joined her today. There were four inmates that Zouge had grown a custom to over their time here in Zone Jail and a new one she hadn't seen before. The first was Mephiles the Dark; a demon in the form of a crystalized hedgehog with red eyes and green, cat-like pupils. Always next to Mephiles was Void. A lavender skinned creäture with strange green hair and his eyes were black like the night sky without stars or the moon. Next to Void sat a muscled version of Amy Rose who apparently ate raw eggs for breakfast. She kept her sleeves rolled up on her jumpsuit to show her strength and her anchor tattoo. She went by the name, Buffy Rose and flexed her muscles whenever she had the chance. Then, there was a small circular bird, red with a white tummy. The bird always looked angry with its black bushy eyebrows. Finally some puffy hedgehog creäture sat at the end. The thing was bigger than Buffy Rose. He had midnight blue fur except on his muzzle, chest, hands and the tips of his quills which were grey, his ears pointed up like devil horns and his vicious claws and teeth filed down to limit him as a threat.

"Hello", Zouge said giving them a warm welcoming, "How is everyone?"

They gave her jumbled incoherent responses which Zouge made a face at. The bat raised her eyebrow and tapped her pen against the clipboard, impatiently waiting for a better response. The inmates shuffled in their chairs except Buffy Rose who looked at the one way window, glancing at her reflection and flexing her muscles. Mephiles let out an irritated sigh, cracking under the ivory bat's intense glare.

"We're okay. Well, as okay as one can be in this place anyways." He said in his menacing tone. He lacked a mouth so his muzzle vibrated to his words.

"That's better. Now, I see we have a new person in our group today." Zouge gestured towards the beast. "What's your name?"

The beast looked at her with a bored expression. Obviously he didn't want to be here. He didn't make eye contact with Zouge either. Zouge noticed this and quickly jotted it down on her notes. The beast scratched his ear as the rest of the group waited for him to say something. Buffy Rose even stopped checking herself out, curious to know who this guy was and his story.

He let out an obnoxious breath and sat up in his chair that was hardly noticeable under all his fur and long arms. "My name is Sonic the Werehog. Is that what you wanted to hear? Wanna know my shoe size too?"

Sonic the Werehog crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling to himself as Zouge took more notes on his behavior. In Zouge's case, she had plenty of attitudes like Sonic the Werehog did. She simply ignored it deciding to ask another question much to the werehog's dismay.

"Would you like to tell us why you're here and what caused you to be so..." She searched for a simpler word. The inmates weren't all highly educated, "mad?"

"Yeah, okay", the werehog said bitterly. Zouge scribbled down another note underlining it for future reference. Surprised by how he didn't mind telling his story to a group of strangers, in fact he seemed like he could care less. He waited until her fiery scribbles halted. When she stopped, she looked up at him, giving him an encouraging nod and an okay to start.

He pointed his large, clawed thumb at himself. "I'm from the Nightmare Zone. It's a place where the people are monsters, like me."

"I've seen scary monsters served for lunch." Mephiles whispered to Void. The two cackled, rudely interrupting Sonic the Werehog. He glared at them with his green eyes of death. The two jokers saw the murders he'd gladly commit to them replay over and over again in his eyes, shutting them both up. Zouge gave Void and Mephiles a look similar to one a parent would give to their child when they did something wrong.

Sonic the Werehog continued. "Anyways, me and my friend, Tails the Werefox, were looking for Dreggula. Ya see the bloodsucker stole my favorite bone. No one messes with my bone! We searched everywhere for his egghead till we noticed some cave. Tails suggested searching it and sure enough there inside the cave was Dreggula himself with my bone. My bone had some blinky thing on it, letting it float in the air and Dreggy had the remote control and he released it into some swirly vortex. Of course I chased after it. The bone was a gift from my mom when I was a pup. It sent me to…"

He scratched his head in thought. "I think the Prime Zone. I chased the sucker on all fours knocking things out of my way. I heard sirens after a while telling me to stop running and that I illegally crossed to a Zone. The flying car things hurt my ears so I threw some rocks at them and maybe some people too. I can't really remember… Then I felt some pinch in my side which made me kinda dizzy and I passed out and ended up here."

He finished his story with a growl. Zouge wrote as much as she could down, writing only the major details of his anger. She wrote in bold letters, **"Is sensitive when bone is touched and protective of belongings"**underlining it a few times to make a point. When she finished she pointed her pen towards Mephiles.

"Would you like to go next? Tell us why you're here for our new friend."

Mephiles' eyes glinted in delight. "I'd be happy to."

Mephiles arose from his chair. "My name is Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark. I am from another dimension where I," he snickered in joy, "killed Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The group cheered at him. Well, except Sonic the Werehog who watched him in boredom, not impressed with the freak at all. Void high-fived his evil buddy and patted him on the back. Zouge cleared her throat silencing the group and allowing Mephiles to continue his gloating.

"Until some annoying princess revived him with a kiss! A human girl kissing a hedgehog, how disgusting! He and his sparkly friends destroyed me. Stupid gold hedgehogs..."

Mephiles sat back down still cursing the hedgehogs of his downfall. Zouge gave him a confusing look. "I don't get why you're here though."

He stopped his cursing. "Oh, yes, I got arrested when I accidently fell into a portal to the No Zone. The sideways thing scar-", he cleared his throat, "I mean, I wanted to take over this Zone and become its ruler so I ran about destroying anything in my path. The idiot cops caught me and here I am."

Zouge nodded, knowing his little incident ended up in the news report. She recalled reading how the suspect was in a state of shock and mumbling nonsense about being sideways. She knew he covered that up to keep his pride. A demon cowering in fear over the physics of a Zone made him look like, well a wuss. Zouge glanced over to the lone window in the room wondering who was watching the secession today only to receive her reflection staring back. The outsiders could see Zouge but Zouge couldn't see them. She thought it'd be Zobotnik. He liked to see how rehabilitation went. Little did she know it actually was Zonic and the newest recruit, Zamy Rose.

…

Zamy watched in wonder, studying the big, pink hedgehog that was supposedly her counterpart. She couldn't imagine being like that and she wanted to know why the hedgehog was so ripped out. She looked over at Zonic, his hands behind his back intensely staring at the scene out the window. In full Zone Cop gear he looked so professional and dreamy. She internally swooned over his mature demeanor and great looks, especially in a helmet. It seemed just yesterday he and her were training till she practically died. He taught her a lot about being more professional and how to keep her anger in check with the help of Zouge. Zonic pulled off the Zone Cop uniform, unlike Zector who insisted he was the hottest man alive, Zamy didn't see it. As if he felt her gazing at him, he turned to her, visor up so she could see his emerald eyes. Her cheeks darkened being caught in the act. He seemed clueless on her inner thoughts and gave her a half smirk. Making her even more flustered, she jerked her attention back to the scene inside the room.

…

Zouge readied her hand for the next inmate's back story. She turned to Void who whispered to Mephiles like school girls. The two were close from her observation. She often studied their interactions with one and other. The two shared a cell, played basketball on the same team and ate lunch together. She didn't think the two had a lot in common besides the fact both of them hated Sonic the Hedgehog with a passion, almost like an obsession. She'd overhear their conversations about how much they wanted to kill the rodent with their bare hands. Void was due to go next but Buffy Rose caught her attention with her beefy arm raised.

"Yes, Buffy?"

"May I go next?" She asked in her manly voice that fit her appearance.

"Of course", Zouge gave her a small smile and Void and Mephiles' whispering halted. Curious about the scary, buff pink hedgehog who barely said anything, Buffy preferred her fists to do the talking.

"Hello, I am Buffy Rose. I like to squish tiny heads with my hands. I was put here for trying to squeeze all Sonics like jelly. Jelly red like blood."

Zouge winced at Buffy's odd simile; Buffy's sentences were vague but had a touch of masculinity. Was everything about Buffy buff?

"Can you tell me why you felt the need to squeeze all the Sonics", Zouge questioned reluctantly, fearing the answer Buffy would give.

"I was small puny girl. Sonic said he liked strong women. So I wish on Acorn thing to be big, strong girl for Sonic. I become this", she flexed a muscle, "beautiful women."

Sonic the Werehog rolled his eyes at her, she loved herself to much. The small bird just sat there, the evil pals giggled at Void's remark on how "beautiful" she really was. Buffy paid no attention, too engulfed in her beauty. Zouge sweat dropped, writing down, _"Not very smart and loves herself."_

…

Zamy busted out in laughter. The buff chick was delusional! Unlike Zamy, Zonic remained diplomatic but cracked an almost invisible smile on his muzzle. He too thought Buffy was insane with self-love. Zamy wiped the tears from her eyes clutching her stomach.

"She can't be serious?" She asked breathlessly.

"She is", Zonic dead panned.

"She needs a better mirror." Zamy remarked, wheezing from another round of laughter.

Zonic lost his poker face and smiled. He even uncharacteristically said, "Yes, or maybe no mirror at all so she can't see herself. Then again, she might experience withdrawal."

Zamy exploded into a laughing fit at Zonic's comment. He could joke around just not in uniform. He took his job seriously, joking around could wait. So for him to say anything like that now made it even more hilarious. Zamy wiped her eyes once again and gasped for air. Her chest hurt from all the laughing. She gathered herself and went back to observing the session. Her ear twitched to a small chuckle beside her.

…

Zouge tried ending Buffy's flexing. "Please continue, Buffy."

Buffy Rose stopped staring at her muscles, moving her arms to her sides to avoid the temptation of flexing again and did as Zouge had asked. "Sonic did not like the beautiful me and told me to leave him alone. He still loved squirrel-chipmunk girl who had no muscles like me. Sonic made me sad and angry. I did this for him and he still did not like me."

Buffy sounded hurt by this, seeing a side of her, Zouge thought never existed. Buffy's eyes down casted to her military boots, equipped for stomping. They suddenly were more interesting. Zouge gave her a moment to collect her feelings. It was silent. Sonic the Werehog had his eyes closed but his ears perked up secretly wanting to hear more or at least Buffy's voice. He kinda felt bad for her. The bird still sat there like a statue and Mephiles and Void gave her looks of pity. Suddenly tough Buffy Rose seemed fragile to them. Maybe there were other thoughts in her mind not involving herself. Buffy took a deep breath as rage consumed her. "So I take Sonic and squeeze him till he is all blue! He beg me to stop but I do not listen. Chipmunk lady scream for help and people come at me. I squish them with my fists!"

She went into descriptive detail on how she squished everyone. The group cringed as she described the "jelly" on her gloves and the screams of terror. Mephiles covered his ears wanting it to stop, Sonic the Werehog whimpered quietly still trying to keep up the façade that he was sleeping, the red bird squeezed its eyes closed and Void's mouth gaped open and his left eye twitched. Zouge disrupted Buffy's horror fest with a pleading tone. "Please Buffy, stop and stay calm. Remember what I told you! Take deep breaths."

Zouge demonstrated by taking in some air and letting it out through her mouth. Buffy copied Zouge's actions, each breath settled her down till she felt at ease once again. Satisfied with Buffy's relaxed features, Zouge wrote down the experience.

"Is that the reason you were arrested?" Zouge didn't look up from her clipboard, still writing.

"No, I was arrested for going to other Zone and trying to squish their Sonic." Buffy said.

"So you hate all Sonics then?"

"No I don't. There is a Sonic I want. He furry and strong like me, I need strong man in life."

It got awkward as all eyes stared at the now wide awake werehog. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yes furry man, I mean you. You make my heart thump in chest." Buffy pounded a fist against her chest.

"Uh…" was all Sonic the Werehog could say.

Zouge cut in. "That's great Buffy. But I think its Void's turn."

Sonic the Werehog slouched in his chair happy by Zouge's intrusion. Void gave the bat a smirk and batted his long, girlish eyelashes. "Yeah, it is Dr. Zouge. I'm Void from Maginaryworld."

"Hi, Void." Mephiles joked, getting elbowed by Void before he started again with a scowl.

"A dream world that Sonic and his chums saved from me. They let me live because they pitied me and thought I was lonely! I was insulted to the point where all I wanted to do was destroy that stupid hedgehog and his friends! So I tried getting to the Prime Zone but was caught before I could get my hands on them."

"Were you lonely?" Zouge inquired.

Void let out frustrated sigh. "No, I wasn't, and I'm not lonely now." He gave her a flirty smile, "Especially not with you here Dr. Zouge."

He then winked at her and Zouge cringed. Mephiles let out a wolf whistle and earned another elbow to his stomach. Tne bat pretended to write some notes down, hiding a frown from her patients behind the clipboard.

"Okay", she said without looking up,"Finally our little bird friend."

The bird jumped up and down in its chair squawking gibberish. Void slid to the opposite side closer to Mephiles. He was creeped out by the bird, wondering if the bird was chanting a spell or going crazy. It let out what sounded like a "Wee" and some "Ahhs."

"I'm sorry do you speak English? I don't know what you're saying." Zouge said, really wanting to know how such a cute bird ended up in prison. Sonic the Werehog raised a hand,"I know what he's saying. I can speak to other animals."

"Can you translate for us, please?"

"Yeah, I guess." He grumbled. Why did he even say that in the first place then?

The bird chirped and squawked directing its language towards Sonic the Werehog. The werehog listened closely making sure to not misinterpret the bird and catch every squawk.

"He says his name is Larry the Red Bird. He's from a place where birds and pigs fight?"

The red bird, Larry, chirped happily. Sonic the Werehog was as confused as ever. But the bird reassured him that he translated right. Larry continued squawking out furiously, his eye brows pressed together, wrinkles formed on his forehead.

"Uh... he says that the pigs always stole his people's eggs and the birds attacked the stupid pigs with sling shots to get the eggs back before the pigs ate the eggs." Sonic wore a puzzled expression,"That sounds made up. Did I get it right?"

The bird bounced up and down. Letting Sonic the Werehog know he heard right. Everyone in the room's jaw hit the ground in shock. The world made no sense, attacking pigs with sling shots? Still it didn't answer why the bird was here in the first place. So he protected some eggs, he didn't seem like a bad guy. The bird chirped in rage.

"Um... he accidently got sling shot into the Prime Zone and Sonic took care of him. Well, until he saw some pig mobians and beat the crap out of them. Sonic took him to Zone Jail and now he is stuck in prison." The werehog finished, scratching head.

Zouge recorded the bird's odd story. Larry was definitely an _Angry Bird_. His anger got the better of him which made Zouge's job easier. She now knew why the bird was so angry. She glanced at the clock, the session concluded in a few minutes. Soon the inmates would be back in their cells.

"Any last thoughts or comments you want to get off your back before the session ends?" Zouge asked her final question of the day.

"This collar itches." Sonic the Werehog scratched at his gold control collar that all prisoners wore to cut off their speed and strength.

"Maybe it's fleas and not the collar." Void commented slyly with a huge grin.

"Shut your mouth, mascara boy." Sonic the Werehog retorted sardonically, baring his teeth. Void fingered his long lashes, clearly insulted by the werehog's comeback.

"It's okay dude, just put the make-up down and we'll fix this." Mephiles slapped Void on the back.

"Be careful, green hair. Talk to my beast like that again and you will feel my fists." Buffy warned Void while cracking her knuckles to further prove her point; mess with her man you bet she'd make him pay.

Larry chirped a tune to himself oblivious to the battle brewing around him. Two Zone Cops came through the doors, visors down, shielding their faces. Zouge cocked an eyebrow at them. The tall one, obviously a male cleared his throat. "We'll escort them back to their cells, ma'am."

The other saluted to Zouge. This Zone Cop was short and female, a few stray pink quills stuck out of her helmet. The female Zone Cop uniform was similar to the male's except instead of a gold belt it was a gold skirt. Everything else was the same. Instantly recognizing the pink quills, Zouge smiled widely.

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

With that the inmates followed the Zone Cops out the door leaving Zouge to review her notes, smiling to herself.

_So you two were watching today. Hope you enjoyed the show._

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :P**


	3. Meet the Doctor

**Author's Note: I love the idea of this one but I suck at writing so it turned out... meh. This one is shorter than the others and I'm sorry for that... Man I love to disappoint. So this is Zespio and Zector! Whose relationship would be more like the games then the comics. Zespio goes to great length just to tease his friend, poor Zector. Read and Review, please?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS ONE! KAY THANKS! Oh wait... except the idea of there being a... don't want to ruin it.**

* * *

**Story Three: Get Me The Doctor!**

Zector howled in pain holding his knee to his body. Zespio stood over his dimwitted friend rubbing his temples from the new-found headache Zector gave him. Zector rocked back and forth on the ground making a more dramatic scene.

"Get me a nurse!" He yelled to anyone who would listen.

Zespio huffed in aggravation as Zector continued to embarrass himself. Zector seemed to like making a fool of himself in public, where everyone figured out Zector wasn't the brightest Zone Cop in the force. Although, what he lacked in brains made up for with his fighting skills. The crocodile could do his job without anyone having to worry about him. Zector held his own in fights, sometimes fighting ten robots at once with his brute force. Zector was a valuable member of the Zone Cops, third top rank below Zonic and Zespio. But now he looked like a five-year old begging for his mommy.

"Zespio, don't just stand there! Help a croc out!" Zector wailed, shedding a few manly tears. Well, as manly as tears can be coming from an élite killer cop crying about… Zespio really didn't know.

"What happened?" Zespio asked blandly. Honestly he didn't care but to shut up his doofus friend he'd do anything.

"I hit my knee on that desk." Removing one hand from his knee he pointed to a small metal desk five feet away from him. Zespio's eye twitched and his teeth grinded against each other. He seriously was making a big fuss over hitting his knee?! Zector could fight in a war but couldn't handle a bump on his knee!? Zespio wanted to give him more than just a scraped knee at that point, maybe punch Zector till he was black and blue. Zector kept complaining, moaning out to Zespio for help. Zespio thought about just leaving Zector there and walking away, pretending he saw nothing. But Zespio was a good guy and he'd regret it later. So he inhaled and exhaled, calming his desires of strangling his friend. When Zespio deemed himself relaxed enough to handle Zector, he walked over to said crocodile now in a fetal position still clutching his injury.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing." Zespio said, stretching out a hand to help Zector up.

Zector whimpered, taking Zespio's hand and got off the floor. Zespio allowed Zector to lean on him for support as they started their way to the doctor. Slowly but surely the two walked to the hospital wing, not an easy task when you had to help support a big crocodile. Zespio had heard a few rumors around the jail of a new doctor and how busy the doctor was lately. Apparently more and more people were getting sent there for a stomach bugs. He hoped it wasn't contagious. Zespio hated being out of the job for long, just being here, working in the jail instead of out on the battlefield ticked him off. The purple chameleon knew he also had to take a break sometime so he didn't complain. It was only for two weeks and he got to know the newly hired Zone Cops. He noticed Zonic secretly favored a small, pink hedgehog named Zamy. Zonic watched over the girl like a personal guard, his eyes didn't stray far from her. Zespio had never seen Zonic so over protective before. Not even over Professor Ziles, Zonic's closest friend. The warden recruited some hot-shot hedgehog that Zespio only caught a glimpse of.

After minutes of dragging the heavy crocodile, Zespio finally managed to make it to the hospital wing. He pushed the door open with one hand using his body to keep the door open and carry both Zone Cops inside. Thankfully the hospital wing was empty of patients. He glanced around the room trying to find the nurse, maybe they were at lunch, he surely hoped not. He couldn't handle Zector for much longer. His patience dwindling as Zector started whining loudly. Oh how he wanted to drop crocodile on the floor.

"Hello", Zespio called out, "Is anyone here?"

"Oh, dear… coming!" A female voice sounded from the back room where all the supplies were kept.

Zespio heard shuffling and some clinking sounds before a rabbit emerged from the door. She was a tan color with gentle cinnamon eyes, and a little black button nose on her white muzzle. Her outfit was sweet but attractive, black tight jeans, a magenta V-neck and a white lab coat stopping at her waist. Zespio raised an eyebrow, no wonder everyone claimed to be "sick." The only sickness spreading around was the Attractive Doctor Disease. Zespio sighed to himself, relieved there was no real sickness at all. With one problem out of the way he glanced to his side at the other.

"My friend here", Zespio nudged the shoulder Zector leaned on, causing Zector to groan, "Hurt his knee."

"Oh, poor dear", she said, sympathy apparent in her melted chocolate eyes, "Please bring him to a cot."

Zespio happily did as she asked, practically dropping his friend on the cot. Zector moaned when he thumped onto the cot, face first. He rolled over to face Zespio who wore a blank look on his face, leaning against the wall. Zespio tried channeling Zector's noises of pain out of his head but his headache seemed to get worse.

"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked, searching the cabinets over the sink.

"I'm dying!" Zector stated dramatically.

"No you're not." Zespio grumbled. "He hit his knee on a desk."

"It hurts! I could have ruptured a blood vessel and now I'm bleeding out."

"You're an idiot."

"I think I see the light." Zector reached his arms up towards the so-called "light."

Zespio began his breathing exercises once again trying to not pounce on his friend and bash Zector's hollow head against a wall. As if she sensed the chameleon's uneasiness the doctor's quick hands reached for the first aid kit in record time for Zector. Carrying it over to him and placing it on the end table beside the cot.

"May I see it?" She asked.

Zector whimpered and gave her a small nod pointing to his left knee. Zespio watched the doctor gently examined the small scrape. It was bleeding but it wasn't deep. All the crocodile needed was some anti-bacterial spray to fight infection and a bandage. The doctor immediately searched for the spray and pulled out the small can.

"This might sting." She warned with the spray inches from its target.

"Ok-", Zector didn't get to finish when he howled out as the mist touched the scrape. He pressed his jaws together as the pain subsided to a small sting. Zespio's brain rattled in his head and he started sweating, his headache was getting worse just being around Zector, he felt dizzy. Luckily he was leaning against the wall. Why he was friends with the loud mouth crocodile was beyond him.

"Sorry", the doctor apologized reaching over for the bandages,"Now time to seal it up."

She carefully wrapped the bandages around the knee, making sure it was tight enough. Satisfied with her handy work she taped it securely and gave it a little peck. Her pink lipstick tattooed the bandage.

"A kiss to make it all better." She said, smiling at Zector's red face.

"Thank you, Zanilla. You saved my life!" He exclaimed. His cheeks still had a red hue. "You're such a great doctor."

"Oh, Zector", she said while packing away the materials and closing the first aid, "You're so sweet."

Zespio's gold eyes widened, he wanted to gag and not from his dizzy spells.

_Wait a minute…_

Then it registered, Zector knew her name when not even Zespio did, Zector's big fuss over his injury, Zector's flirty compliments….

_You big idiot!_

Zespio pushed himself off the wall to stand straight, staggering a little bit from his headache. Rage bubbled inside him. His friend went through all the trouble just to flirt with the hot doctor! Zespio was obviously suffering and Zector was too busy gawking at her to notice. Zespio should have seen this coming. Notoriously known to flirt with the ladies, also known to fail miserably, Zector never gave up. The hot doctor was no exception. Zespio took a step forward to kill his idiotic excuse of a friend only to collapse to the floor. He felt hot and the cool floor tiles were a nice addition against his face. A sudden rush of drowsiness fell over him with a headache slamming in his head, he wanted to escape it. He didn't even fight, closing his eyes and entering darkness.

…

Zespio's eyes shot open and he sat up. He winced at the pain in his head from his sudden actions. Slowly placing his head on the pillow propped against the headboard. He looked over to his left to see Zector glaring at him. Unknown as to why Zector gave him such a look. He raised an eyebrow only for Zector to cross his arms over his chest and continue glaring. Having enough of it Zespio broke the silence with a question.

"What did I do?"

"What do you mean? You know what you did." Zector spat back.

Zespio tried thinking what he had done to cause his moron friend's hostility, and came up short.

"No."

"Well, after you pretended to faint Zanilla freaked out! Babying you and completely ignoring me! I have dibs on her you sneaky lizard!"

Zespio wasn't in the mood to be accused of something so stupid and crazy that only Zector could take the time to conjure up. He wasn't interested in Zector's "woman" even if she was pretty.

"Listen idiot, I wouldn't have fainted if you weren't so loud!" Zespio shot back with enough force that Zector recoiled but it didn't stop his loud mouth to shout back.

"You didn't really faint! Stop lying! It makes you look desperate!"

"I'm not lying and you're the desperate one! Ow my knee! Someone help me!" Zespio mocked Zector's pitiful voice.

"WHY YOU! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU TILL YOU TURN BACK A COLOR ON THE RAINBOW!" (If you don't get this... Zespio is purple, back a color is blue...)

Zespio smirked to himself at Zector's clever remark. He'd have to tell Zonic that, yes, Zector did in fact know the colors of the rainbow. Zonic owed him fifty bucks on that bet. Taking Zespio's smile as a challenge a fierce growl erupted from the croc's throat. Zespio predicted that Zector was about to attack. A small click from the door silenced it, saving Zespio's life. He was in no condition to fight with his head still throbbing.

Zanilla's head popped in,"Everything okay?"

The two cot neighbors gave each other knowing looks before smiling like a salesman at her. Hoping that Zanilla didn't notice how fake they were. She didn't seem to notice though.

"We're fine Zanilla." Zector said trying to sound muscular and sexy,"You're so good at your job."

Zespio swallowed the vomit in his throat, nothing more disturbing than Zector's crappy flirting techniques. Zanilla came inside and closed the door behind her, she directed her attention to Zespio, unintentionally making it seem like she was ignoring Zector.

"You gave me quite a scare. How does your head feel?" She asked worriedly.

Zespio shifted, uncomfortable at the motherly look she gave him. He never had someone worry over him like this before, he heard a low growl from Zector, a warning to back off but Zespio saw the opportunity. His mouth twitched at the corner, when he knew what he should do. He abruptly grabbed both sides of his head and moaned,"It still hurts Miss Zanilla."

She practically ran over to his side,"Oh dear!"

Her back faced Zector, who Zespio could feel the jealously oozing off of. Little did he know, Zector still could see Zespio's overconfident expression that looked foreign on the chameleon's face. Zector internally panicked, afraid of what Zespio would do next. The chameleon continued his charade wanting to get more out of Zector.

He looked at Zanilla with a puppy dog stare that could melt any fan girl's heart.

"Can you kiss it to make it better?" Zespio asked, completely out of his comfort zone and character just to get back at Zector. Who now planned to murder the sneaky chameleon in his sleep.

"Of course", she said closing her eyes and leaning towards his forehead. Zespio bashfully moved his head up, instead of kissing his forehead like planned she met lips to lips. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked her head back, pulling their lips apart with a satisfying smack.

"Thank you Zanilla I feel much better now", Zespio smiled a cheeky smile.

She touched her fingertips to her lips, her muzzle becoming the color of strawberry milk. She slowly backed away towards the door, stumbling a bit but never leaving Zespio's golden, seductive stare.

"I...um... have to go." She stuttered, apparently flustered. Her back hit the door and she blindly searched for the knob. Finally finding it she turned around and breathlessly mumbled,"I'll be back."

When the door shut, Zespio allowed himself the opportunity to see the gobsmacked expression Zector had. His jaws wide open, eyes ten times their normal size and Zespio wasn't sure if Zector was breathing. Zespio won, turning Zector's act against him. Sure, Zespio felt triumphant but he still needed a dose.

He licked his lips,"She tastes like vanilla."

Zector shook his head to clear the shock and his anger took over, blanketing his body. He roared aloud, Zespio didn't even cringe he had the upper-hand now. He sat there smiling at Zector's temper tantrum.

"I'm gonna hurt you!" Zector yelled, arms flailing, fire in his eyes.

"Please do. That way Zanilla and I can get more acquainted." Zespio responded with much self-assurance.

Zector halted. He needed to wave the white flag before Zespio not only won a round but the girl as well. He sighed in disappointment. He didn't even get the chance to smooth talk Zanilla for very long. She rushed out the door so fast, he wondered why. He could think about that later. Right now he needed to settle this, he exhaled sharply, anger leaving along with it.

"I'm sorry…" Zector muttered.

"What's that?" Zespio asked, he knew what Zector had said, he just wanted to hear it again. He wished for a recorder right now, to remember this moment.

"I'm sorry!" Zector shouted. Zespio knew it was his turn to apologize. Yes, he won but he felt guilty over how he had won.

"I'm sorry too.", Zespio said, Zector raised an eyebrow, surprised by Zespio's words.

"For what?"

"For kissing her, I'm not interested in her. I just wanted to get you back and teach you a lesson."

Zector hopped off the bed with ease. Zespio noticed Zector's "injury" didn't seem to bother him. Zector strutted over to Zespio's cot. He gave Zespio a playful punch on the shoulder, nearly knocking Zespio to the ground.

_Zector, you don't even know your own strength._

"It's okay, pal. I wasn't worried anyways. No one is competition for me!" Zector laughed at his own statement, Zespio couldn't help but chuckle, rubbing his hurt arm.

"Nice to know", Zespio responded, glad to know their fight was over and done with.

"Anyways, I'm gonna get going." Zector said approaching the door and turning his head around to face Zespio,"You stay here and relax. I caused ya enough trouble today."

Zespio smiled,"See you later alligator."

Zector laughed out loud at their inside joke, happily responding,"In a while crocodile!"

The door closed behind his tall, green figure and Zespio remained smiling.

_I'm happy that we're comrades._

Zespio jumped when he heard a loud crashing sound outside his door and Zector's voice apologizing.

_Even if you are a moron._

* * *

**Special thanks to everyone who did review! I wanted to freakin cry! Nice to get some feedback... it means a lot! I'd name you guys but you know who you are! ;) Also Zhadow will be in the next one! Whoo-hoo!**


	4. Dark and Mysterious

**Author's Note: Crap. Crap. Crap. I hate this one! I worked hard on the stupid thing and it still looks like a child wrote it! Grr... anyways I deliver you some Zhadow! Bam! He kinda turned out okay... remember they are different than their counterparts. HOW boring would it be if they were all the same? So there isn't a lot of humor in this because Zhadow is new to everyone and he's so serious. Oh Zhadow smile will ya?**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters besides the thought of a Zamy and Zhadow... Ugh... I hate you disclaimer.**

* * *

**Story Four: Sulking with Style.**

Warden Zobotnik sat at his desk flipping through paper work, most were on Dr. Zouge's progress on inmates while other papers were to boring to even get past the first sentence but Zobotnik read them anyway. Major Znively was off in the control room going over monthly procedures with Professor Ziles and Zotor. Warden Zobotnik could care less about his nephew's absence. He glanced to his right, eyes meeting ruby-red ones.

_Oh yes my favorite recruit._

Zhadow the Hedgehog was a godsend for Warden Zobotnik. The black hedgehog with crimson streaks and pointed quills was the new face of everything a Zone Cop stood for, well at least Zobotnik thought. He steamed over the fact Zonic took it upon his blue self to train the girl Zobotnik had dumped in his room. She proved to be more than just a bratty kid and killer with a cross-bow. Zonic had invited Zobotnik to watch a training session once and Zobotnik left fuming in the middle of it, not admitting his wrong. No, Zobotnik hated admitting defeat especially to Zonic.

Zhadow was loyal to Zobotnik, more than Znively who always had something to say. Zhadow never talked back, never questioned him, he was a good shot and most importantly quiet. Zobotnik enjoyed Zhadow's company even if it mostly was silent throughout his stay. Zhadow was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his Zone Cop uniform made specifically for him. Warden Zobotnik pushed the papers aside and leaned back in his chair, the chair squeaked under him and his back cracked, he hadn't moved in over an hour.

"So", Zobotnik started, wanting a distraction from his work, "Have you become acquainted with anyone besides yours truly?"

"No", Zhadow responded dully.

"I see", Zobotnik's finger traced his mustache, "You seem rather bored here."

Zhadow didn't comment on that, his face unreadable. He never seemed to show his emotions or what he was truly thinking, another trait Zobotnik liked about his recruit.

"You could go on the front lines", Zobotnik suggested, "I can recommend you as a sniper."

"No thank you, sir", Zhadow said, "I'd rather stay with someone I can trust."

Zobotnik smiled at his comment, never had he felt more respected than by Zhadow,"Why thank you."

A small knock on the door sounded through the silence, Zobotnik leaned forward, hands folded on his desk.

"Come in", Zobotnik called to the visitor as he pressed the button on his desk to open the automatic doors, saving the person the trouble.

His emotions quickly went south as Zonic the Zone Cop stepped through the door. Zhadow tensed up at the unfamiliar presence in the room.

"So why am I _gifted_ with your presence this fine afternoon", Zobotnik inquired with a hint of bitterness.

"Well Zobotnik you know how much I _enjoy_ your company but that's not why I'm here", Zonic answered caustically, "The prisoners are acting up and since I'm leaving soon I need you to find someone to handle it."

"I see. So you came here to tell me how to run my prison?"

"No of course not, I'm only warning you."

Zobotnik simply nodded, "I have someone who can solve that little problem."

Zobotnik's head turned to Zhadow. Zonic followed Zobotnik's gaze to notice the other presence in the room. Zhadow cocked his head to the side taking in the blue hedgehog across the room. He was supposed to be the top ranked officer? Zhadow chuckled lowly at that. Zonic's ear twitched to the laugh but Zonic remained professional, choosing to ignore the black hedgehog.

"Alright then, can I take him on a patrol with Zamy and I", Zonic turned his attention back to Zobotnik who was now tapping a finger to his chin in thought. This was his chance to show up Zonic with his new cop and Zhadow would surely aim to please Zobotnik. With a smile that showed his pearly whites, Zobotnik gave him a "yes."

…

Zhadow trotted behind Zonic, glaring at the back of the blue hedgehog's helmet seeing his own reflection glaring back. He did patrols but he did them _alone_. The fact he had to tag along with Zonic and some F Class rookie ticked him off to no end. To lost in negative thoughts Zhadow failed to notice Zonic stop, crashing into him and banging his nose against Zonic's helmet. He yelped, his hands flew to his nose and he cursed to himself.

_Stupid blue hedgehog! _

"Can you not stop in the middle of the hall", Zhadow growled, checking his nose to make sure it didn't start bleeding. The helmets were made of a strong steel substance, designed to withstand lasers and explosions, he wouldn't be surprised if broke his nose. He scrunched his nose a few times not feeling any real damage, he glowered at Zonic, who had now turned his head to stare back.

"Pay attention, Private", Zonic said disregarding Zhadow's death glare. Zhadow snarled at his rank, reminding him he was still at the bottom of the chain. He refused to believe Zonic was the top dog, Zhadow wanted to be alpha and this hedgehog was ruining it. Zonic and Zobotnik seemed close, well in Zhadow eyes who failed to see the two really couldn't stand each other. Zhadow hated that, he was Zobotnik's favorite not that blue idiot. Zonic tapped on the door the two hedgehogs had stopped in front of. Zhadow peeked behind Zonic's shoulder to read "Zamy" on the door. So this was Zamy, the girl Zobotnik talked down on. A small pink hedgehog in full Zone Cop armor emerged in the doorway. She saluted to Zonic and her jade eyes jumped to the unfamiliar ruby ones behind Zonic.

"Who's that", she asked standing on her toes trying to get a closer look.

Zonic stepped out of Zhadow's way, "This is Private Zhadow."

Zamy raised her eyebrow, "Private? You never call anyone by their rank."

"I do now."

"Why?"

Zonic sighed, "Okay fine, this is Zhadow, Zhadow this is Zamy Rose."

"Hiya", she said cheerfully, reaching her hand towards Zhadow. He stared down at it, even with gloves, her hand still looked small. He wondered if he shook to hard he'd accidentally dislocate her arm. He awkwardly took it in his and gently shook it. She gave him a warm smile and broke the handshake, her green eyes returned to Zonic, who watched the scene with a scowl. Zhadow cocked an eyebrow at him, pondering why Zonic acted so angry. Zhadow did nothing to offend him so why was Zonic giving him a look?

_I hate you, Blue Hog._

Zonic turned away from them, walking up the hallway leaving Zhadow and Zamy standing there. Unsure of what to do Zamy followed behind him and Zhadow walked with her, side by side. She stared on ahead, lost in her thoughts clueless to Zonic's attitude change. Zhadow studied her, so she was the source of Zobotnik's detest but she seemed so innocent. She casted a glanced towards him, he quickly darted his eyes away. The girl was inferior to him, he didn't want her to think she caught his attention.

"So Zhadow", she tried making conversation with him,"How long have you been here?"

"Three months", he said, clearly not interested.

"Me too", she didn't notice or pretended not to.

"Do you like it here", she asked, pushing for Zhadow to start talking again.

"Yes."

"What are you good at?"

"Guns."

"Have you met anyone else here?"

"No."

"Can you answer with more than one word!?"

"Yes I can."

Zamy huffed crossing her arms over her chest looking the opposite way. Zhadow smirked, she got aggravated easily enough. He knew know she was easy to anger, he'd have to remember that. They took a sharp turn towards the cafeteria in silence. Zhadow liked it quiet, with Zamy ignoring him and Zonic leading. He had time to cherish it. The team found their way to the cafeteria, hearing the loud chatter just outside the doors that appeared to be on the wall. They turned the watches on their wrist causing them to match the physical properties of the prisoners, instead of appearing side ways to the prisoners they were now on the same "floor" as them. The door now was in front them which Zonic held the door open for both Zhadow and Zamy, Zhadow lifted an eyebrow at this gesture. He wasn't going to thank Zonic and he hoped Zonic didn't expect one. The cafeteria was bright, rows of tables filled with inmates in orange jumpsuits and gold collars. No one seemed to notice the entrance of the two Zone Cops that is till Zonic took a step inside. All went silent as all eyes looked at Zonic. Zhadow was impressed but he'd never admit it. Zonic cleared his throat and everyone turned away resuming their chatter, just more quiet like they didn't want to give Zonic an excuse to hustle them.

Zhadow scanned the tables. Everyone seemed in check, he emitted a small sigh, so it was going to be a boring day. He wished someone would do something, he craved some action.

"Hey", a loud voice called, to Zhadow it was like nails on a chalkboard.

Zhadow searched for the annoying source, seeing a giant crocodile in Zone Cop armor waving like a maniac across the room. Next to him was a purple chameleon also in armor with a yellow horn protruding from his helmet. The crocodile ran over to them nearly tripping over his big clown feet. The chameleon did the exact opposite slowly walking over to the group with an air of authority.

"H-hi guys", the crocodile breathlessly said gulping for air, Zhadow would hate to see him in a marathon.

"Hi Zector", Zamy smiled giving him a salute. So he ranked higher than both of them, Zhadow thought that was even more embarrassing than Zonic being top rank.

"Be more careful Zector, you almost landed face first. Even though I would have enjoyed that", the chameleon joked, well at least Zhadow thought he was joking. Zhadow seemed to like the chameleon's attitude and dark humor, maybe they weren't all so bad.

"Hello Zespio", Zonic greeted.

"Sir", Zespio gave him a small nod.

Zector finally caught his breath and stood straight up, towering over the group. His orange eyes looked at Zhadow who refused to meet him.

"Who's dark, dull and boring over here", Zector asked, Zhadow's eye twitched and his fur stood up. He bit his tongue to avoid making a scene, not wanting to disappoint Zobotnik.

_Oh the Jolly Green Giant has jokes._

"Zector be nice", Zamy scolded.

"Yes Zector respect the low ranks", Zespio jumped in.

"Zespio, Zector lock it down", Zonic commanded shutting the both of them up. Everyone stood there, not saying anything. Were they waiting for Zhadow to introduce himself? He didn't plan on it so he remained soundless. Zamy huffed impatiently taking it upon herself to introduce the black hedgehog.

"This is Zhadow. He's good at guns, he's been here for three months and he hasn't met anyone else here till now."

"Wow Zamy you sure know a lot about him. Is there something we should know about", Zector leaned towards the now red muzzled, pink hedgehog and wiggled his eyebrows making kissy noises. Zonic tensed up, Zhadow didn't show any sign of discomfort, refusing to go down to the green giant's level.

"Zector act your age and not the age you think you are", Zespio commented trying to fix the situation Zector liked to create.

"I'm just joking", Zector whined like a child to further prove Zespio's point.

"You guys were the lunch look outs today", Zonic rubbed his chin thinking about something, Zhadow didn't know what.

"Yes, we were assigned", Zespio answered raising an eyebrow to see what Zonic was getting at.

"That's odd. So were we", Zonic said more to himself.

"So then who's watching the halls", Zector cut in.

Zonic nodded,"Exactly."

"Why don't we let the rookies patrol the halls", Zespio proposed,"Give them a chance."

Zonic seemed reluctant, looking over at Zamy with a protective feel coming from him. Zamy clasped her hands in front of her, eyes sparkling, silently begging for him to say yes. Zhadow wasn't to happy about being stuck with the hyperactive pink hedgehog, she'd force him to talk or maybe just talk and talk and talk making him listen.

Zonic sighed,"Well alright. But contact me immediately if something is wrong."

...

Zamy hummed to herself walking down the halls with a sulking black hedgehog by her side. She got the feeling he wasn't to pleased with the whole set up, Zamy wasn't offended either. Everyone had a bright side and sooner or later Zhadow would come around. He just had to break his shell which Zamy thought was made of steel, in that case he could use a little push. She wanted to know a little about him too.

"So Zhadow what's your story", she faced his confused red gaze.

"My story?"

"Yeah like where you came from."

He suddenly stopped, looking down at his boots, Zamy wondered if she had hurt his feelings. She was scared by his sudden change, the atmosphere thickened.

"Zhadow", she asked, her voice was but a whisper.

"I don't remember", was all he muttered.

"Oh Zhadow that's horrible", she exclaimed placing a hand on his shoulder, unfamiliar with being touched his whole body tensed up under her hand. He refused to look at her, he knew she pitied him. Zhadow hated being pitied, he was going to be the next top rank officer. Zhadow had no weakness and he didn't need some little pink hedgehog to think he did. Yet why he even told her that, he didn't know. He shrugged her hand off of him in disgust and continued marching forward leaving Zamy flabbergasted.

"Hey wait", she called after him. He didn't turn around, Zamy stormed after him in a fit of rage, if he didn't want to tell her that was fine but being rude to her made her furious.

"You big meanie! Slow down", she yelled, her legs burned from trying to keep up but he was fast and barely breaking a sweat.

Exhausted, she dropped to the ground in a panting heap. Her armor didn't help either, it lacked air conditioning, why Zotor didn't think of that or even breathable holes was beyond her. Zhadow was gone somewhere ahead and she seemed to notice her surroundings. Where the heck was she? The hallway was narrow, dimly lit with a small ceiling fan every ten feet leaving a dark space between them.

_This is kinda creepy._

Her ears perked up to shuffling echoing off the walls, she started shaking, praying it was Zhadow coming back.

"Zhadow?"

No respond, instead two large hands wrapped around her waist pulling her into the shadows and she screamed.

... **THE END** ... **JK **...

Zhadow walked ahead still fuming about his slip up before. The pink hedgehog knew something personal that Zhadow didn't share with anyone except Zobotnik. The difference was he trusted Zobotnik but not her.

_Or do I trust her?_

He honestly wasn't sure. She seemed trustworthy but Zhadow hardly knew her. Someone can't gain trust in less than ten minutes. SO why was he thinking about it so much? Zhadow despised emotions and these emotions were foreign to the closed book hedgehog. He tried finding a name for these emotions in his brain. One word replayed in his mind over and over taunting him. Fondness.

Yes, it seemed to fit. He was fond of the little pink hedgehog and her happy, go lucky self. It freaked him out how she grew to him so quickly and yet here he was thinking about her. The two could be friends.

_Friends? _

Zhadow didn't make friends, he preferred being in the shadows watching over others. Zobotnik was his first friend, he trusted the man and got to know him better over the past few months. So maybe he actually wanted to have more friends. Zespio seemed like a good guy and Zamy was his complete opposite. But opposites attract right? Would that mean Zonic too?

_One step at a time. _

Maybe not Zonic, but Zespio and Zamy seemed like good choices to him. To think he just thought of everyone as inferior to him now he wanted friends! The girl did a number on him. A scream sounded through the narrow hall, bouncing off the walls into Zhadow's ears interrupting his contemplating. Zhadow's head shot around noticing the absent of a pink hedgehog.

_Oh no..._

He cursed himself for leaving her alone and not heeding Zonic's warnings. He faced the direction of the scream, his rocket boots sparked to life knowing his intention and bolted off.

...

Zamy squirmed in the tight grasp, trying to break free.

"Jeez calm down I'm not gonna hurt ya", a rough voice said in her ear, it quickly let go and she spun around LZR Pistol pointed at the shadowed figure.

"Step out into the light", she demanded, hoping she didn't sound as scared as she was.

The figure's large furry arms raised in the air and slowly stepped forward into the light. Zamy gasped, instantly recognizing the beast.

Sonic the Werehog gave her a crooked smile baring his fangs,"Wow, sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya."

Her nerves relaxed knowing Sonic the Werehog from Dr. Zouge's therapy lessons that she watched often. He seemed like a gentle giant being here on an accident. The two talked to one and other sometimes and he was a good guy. His counterpart was Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius after all. She noticed he had quite the temper but so did she. She lowered her gun but not dropping her guard never knowing what to expect.

"What are you doing here", Zamy questioned, most prisoners were suppose to be at lunch.

His smile faded to a scowl,"I was avoiding someone."

"Who", she pushed, who'd mess with this beast?

"Her name is Buffy Rose", he studied her face with his emerald-green eyes just like Zonic's. Her cheeks flushed pink matching her fur,"She's you...well kinda. Accept the muscles and uh... tattoo... and I at least get along with you."

"Er...", Zamy said, to embarrassed to give a real answer after comparing him to Zonic who gave her butterflies.

Sonic the Werehog's ears perked up moving around like radar. He let out a low growl warning Zamy that someone was coming. The werehog got on all fours continuing to growl. Zamy pointed her LZR gun towards the darkness.

Only to have Zhadow step out of the shadows with his gun raised behind Zamy aimed at the beast still throwing a fit. She shushed him, looking back to give him a reassuring smile. His body calmed but he remained on all fours still glaring at Zhadow.

"Are you alright? I heard a scream", Zhadow sounded... worried? No Zamy didn't think so. He ignored her before what was so different now?

"We're fine", she pointed her thumb behind her,"He's just lost."

Zhadow final lowered his gun. He looked relieved for Zamy's safety which she still had to wonder if that was what it really was, this guy confused her. He must of caught on to her and dropped his face back to his sullen expression.

"Let's take him back to the cafeteria", and with that Zhadow breezed past both of them towards cafeteria.

"What's his problem", Sonic the Werehog scoffed.

"He's moody", she replied walking behind Zhadow with Sonic the Werehog beside her.

...

"Well look at who it is", Zector saw Zhadow and Zamy walk in with the big furball behind them who turned towards a group of inmates and sat down.

Zonic's eyes glued to Zamy, he let out an exasperated sigh of relief. He had no idea why he was so overprotective of her, he felt obliged to watch over Zamy. His nerves never relaxed till he knew Zamy was safe and out of danger. Also he didn't trust Zhadow, any pet of Zobotnik was an enemy to him. He swore Zobotnik was out to get him and Zhadow could be the key to his plot. The two Zone Cops approached Zonic and crew, Zamy's face brightened when she saw Zonic staring at her. He rewarded her a crooked smile at her enthusiasm, paying too much attention to Zonic she tripped over her boots.

...

Zamy closed her eyes bracing for impact. Only to realize there were strong arms around her, she cracked an eye open to see Zhadow standing beside her. She shoved him away, face bright red.

"T-thank you", she stuttered, refusing to look at him or let him see her face. Zhadow didn't mind as he simply nodded and contiued walking over to the others. Zamy trailed behind him looking at the ground, to embarrassed to face Zonic.

_Good job, Zamy._

Poor Zamy knew she was a klutz but to almost face plant in front of her idol, she wanted to die! Still it was hard to believe Zhadow saved her, maybe he really did care. She smiled, she was one step closer to cracking the mystery of Zhadow the Hedgehog.

...

Zhadow halted in front of the idiots with popped out eyes and mouths wide open.

"What", he snapped obviously irritated at their stares.

"Nice save", Zector put his hand up for a high-five. Zhadow glowered at it like it was a disease.

"He left me hanging", Zector mumbled putting his hand down.

"You're an idiot", Zespio stated, yeah Zespio would be a good choice for a friend, Zhadow thought.

"Hey", Zector said insulted by his friend.

Zhadow looked down at his watch telling him that he should probably make his way back to Zobotnik.

"I'm leaving" he said walking out the door in a fashion to cool for school. A small visible smirk on his face that required a magnify glass to see. So he kinda, sorta enjoyed today. Yeah, another thing he wouldn't admit.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews they were beautiful! I want to personally thank T-Striker for being so sweet even if I have no idea what's going on! Also the LZR Guns are well laser guns... and the whole watch thing that changes gravity I guess they can manipulate gravity in their Zone or so I read... Idk if it's true but you can't handle prisoners sideways... So... just bare with me!**


	5. Professor Ziles

**Author's Note: The reviews you guys give me make my day! I want to give you all high-fives or a brofist! So I like the beginning of this and the cute ending. But don't be mad at me! *ducks* Anywho we meet Professor Ziles and some others, who will get their chance to fully shine! Ah... our Zone Cop friends go on a little mission and stuff happens. There is humor in this which I loved to write. I absolutely adore how Zector and Zespio are turning out! So on with it! Read and Review! (I might fix this chapter later!)  
**

**Disclaimer: Blah..Blah... I don't own the characters or songs. They belong to their rightful owners. Ugh...**

* * *

**Story Five: Mission of Tunes!**

Professor Ziles sipped his coffee eyes glued to the computer monitor in front of him. Ziles also known as Zails by his friends adjusted his black framed glasses that had a knack for slipping down his muzzle to his black nose. The fox was young, only nine, working nonstop with the computers that completely devoured the small room. Each monitor displayed a different Zone and the one giant screen in the middle had view of the Cosmic Interstate which connected all the Zones. He watched the guards doing their main patrols and checking for strange activity.

Ziles pushed himself away from the control panels, standing out of his chair getting a good stretch. The orange kitsune still had a baby face with big sky blue eyes, large sensitive ears, two fluffy tails, and his outfit modeled off his chosen profession. He wore a long white lab coat, dressy brown shoes with argyle socks peeking out of them, a simple baby blue buttoned shirt and khaki shorts that stopped at his knees. The fox was a genius and recently became a full fledge member of the Zone Cop force. He used to be Zotor's apprentice but Zotor couldn't juggle inventing new weaponry and watch over the computers, so Ziles gladly accepted Zobotnik's offer.

He got lonely a lot, just sitting and staring at monitors all day, his buddy Zonic was constantly gone and he lacked social skills, preferring a wrench over a conversation. Ziles didn't complain, he wanted this job and he worked hard to prove age didn't matter. Still, some company would be nice. He took a large gulp of coffee fighting the constant lurking drowsiness he had to overcome. His job required him to stay up for hours without any sleep. Znively usually took over for a few allowing the young kitsune to sleep but it never felt like a long time. He'd pass out and in what seemed like minutes he was back up again.

Ziles rubbed his tired eyes, he felt older than he looked. What nine-year old drank coffee ritually? He had more responsibility than any child; then again he was the youngest member at headquarters so he usual talked with adults and teens. Maturity rubbed off of them and he quickly absorbed it for himself, Ziles was a fast learner. He sat back down in his comfy chair on wheels, slouching down in it. He waited for the caffeine rush to kick in, staring at the control panel with many flickering lights from blues, to greens, to yellows and red.

_Wait red?_

He sat up in his chair, his nimble gloved figures danced across the controls. Searching for why one button blinked red. He realized it was a distress call from the power generator section of the No Zone. He paged the power generator sector, placing a head-piece in his ear to listen and swinging the mic piece to his mouth to talk.

"Hello", he called only to receive static. He flipped multiple switches hoping to direct the satellite to get a stronger signal.

"This is Professor Ziles, come in", he tried again.

"Hey Ziles, what's up", a voice rang through his headset. He recognized the voice that belonged to Znuckles, the lead guard of the power generator.

"Nothing much but I got a distress signal from your sector. Can you confirm that", Ziles asked with concern.

"Uh… you might have some bugs. I don't see anyone here besides me and the guys", Znuckles responded obviously he was confused.

"Did Zharmy touch any buttons?"

"No the kid's asleep, had a sugar crash a few minutes ago."

Ziles wasn't taking any chances, "I'll send someone over to check it out. Dr. Nega's been quiet for a few days so he could be messing up the signal."

"You think it's him", Znuckles questioned the kitsune.

"I don't know", he answered honestly, "But it's not going to hurt to check it out."

"Alright well I'd gladly welcome the party. Talk to you later Zails", and with that he cut the signal.

Ziles dialed the Warden's Officer waiting patiently for the Warden to answer.

"Hello", Zobotnik said, "Who is this?"

"Hello sir, it's me Ziles."

"Ah… Ziles", Zobotnik said like he the idea of Ziles calling astonished him, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes sir, I'm requesting a squad to go to the generator section. There seems to be a slight problem and I need a small group to check it out."

"Well", Zobotnik paused,"Zonic and his squad just got back from a patrol. I'll send them up to you immediately."

"Thank you, sir."

Ziles was about to cut the call when Zobotnik's voice stopped him, "Would you like to go with them? You're always stuck in that boxed room."

_Huh?_

Ziles almost fell out of chair in excitement and surprise. First of all Zobotnik was being nice. Second he'd be with Zonic. He started wiggling in his chair from holding it all in. Then a thought hit him.

"Who will watch the computers", Ziles asked, he really did want to go but he couldn't leave his post. It was his duty to watch the monitors.

"Znively of course!"

Ziles wanted to jump for joy. This would be his first mission out in the field. Sure, he favored being on the side lines but now he could hang out with his friends.

"Thank you, sir", Ziles said once again and hung up. He twirled in his chair, celebrating his freedom. He hoped this was going to be a great mission.

…

"So you got a call but everything is fine so why are we going again", Zector had asked for the thousandth time.

"Because you can never be too careful", Zespio explained irritably.

The gang loaded crates into the Zone Cop van, not only were they going to check out the generator but drop off some much-needed supplies to Znuckles. The gang assigned to the job was Zespio, Zonic, Zector and Ziles. The young fox did have experience with weapons, seeing how Zotor had invented them; he often taught Ziles how to use them. Ziles though would remain the driver, better at it than anyone else in the group. No one minded that a nine-year old drove like a pro, they all knew Ziles was a genius.

Everyone piled in when they were done with loading the supplies. Ziles checked the hover van to make sure it was up to stat. Zector sat in the back with Zespio as Zonic took shot-gun. After a finale once over, Ziles started the van, it came alive and they were off. The ride started out surprisingly quiet which surprised Ziles. He spoke to soon as Zector reached out from behind turning on the radio.

"Here's a hit song from back then that everyone can groove to", the radio announcer blared overly excited.

An oldies song blasted through the speakers. Zector bobbed his head to the beat, humming along. Ziles kinda liked the song to tapping the wheel to the beat. That was until…

"_All I know is that to me! You look like you're having fun! Open up your lovin' arms! Watch out here I come!_" Zector suddenly wailed, singing along terribly off-key.

Ziles cringed at Zector's singing; his ears were surely going to start bleeding.

"_You spin me right round, baby! Right round like a record, baby! Right round round round! You spin me right round, baby! Right round like a record, baby! Right_ _round_ _round round_", Zector continued singing, his voice cracked on the last _round_.

Zonic quickly changed the station. A funky beat played, Zector was quiet, a good sign he didn't know the song. Ziles' sighed in relief, Zonic chuckled at his buddy. The two exchanged a smile, Ziles missed his best friend and now he could catch up. The brotherly moment shattered when Zector did in fact know the song.

"_He said there ain't no rest for the wicked, money doesn't grow on trees, I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed. There ain't nothing in this world for free. Oh no I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know I wish I could, oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good_", Zector yelled at the top of his lungs, it was a rap song. So WHY WAS HE SCREAMING?!

Ziles' ears pressed against his head and he gripped the steering wheel. Zonic covered his ears, deafened by Zector's raspy howling. Zespio reached to change the channel as the front seaters were preoccupied trying to survive the horror that was Zector's singing voice.

The channel switched and Zector frowned, "Why'd ya change it?"

"You're killing me", Zespio shouted back in Zector's face.

"Live a little", Zector swerved in his seat, getting down to the pop music on the radio.

"_Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number! Call me maybe_", Zector shrieked in the best girl voice he could manage.

"That's it", Ziles screamed turning off the radio and focusing on the skies.

"Aw…" Zector pouted folding his arms across his chest.

The van was silent once again and Ziles couldn't be more content. It remained that way for about ten minutes till Zector leaned in between Zonic and Ziles' seat, an arm on each chair.

"Are we there yet", he asked.

"Oh don't you dare start that", Zespio warned yanking Zector back. Zector let out an _oof_ when he hit the seat.

"Zespio that hurt", Zector whined.

Zespio snorted, "It did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did n-"

"Shut up! Shut up and let me drive! Or I will throw you out of here and you can plummet to the ground", Ziles yelled, his face was red and he panted to catch his breath.

He glanced over at Zonic, realizing what he had just done.

_Wow, Ziles. Look at him! He thinks you're a psycho._

Zonic's eyes popped out of his head, shocked at his friend's outburst. Though a smile tugged at his lips unable to hold it in, he broke out into hysteric laughter. Ziles looked at his friend like he was the psycho, heaving in the front seat. Ziles found he couldn't help but laugh along with Zonic. Zector and Zespio exchanged looks. Zespio simply shrugged and started chuckling thinking that it was funny. Zector feeling left out and not completely getting it, joined in and everyone was laughing till they all gasped for air.

"Woo…", Zonic wiped a tear from his eye, "Mommy Zails is one scary fox."

"Oh shut up", Ziles playfully nagged, "I'll throw you out too."

"Whatever you say", Zonic chuckled, placing his feet on the dashboard and hands behind his helmet, "Wake me when we get there."

Zonic pulled down his visor and after a few minutes began to lightly snore. Ziles checked in the mirror to see Zector cuddling his tail and Zespio's head leaning on the window eyes closed. The top Zone Cops looked like normal teenagers when they slept… well two teenagers and an adult that acted like a child. Ziles knew they had if rough, fighting a war, patrolling the Zone Jail and helping the recruits, they barely had time for themselves. Ziles let them snooze enjoying the rest of the ride to the generators, humming _Call Me Maybe_ to himself.

…

Ziles brought the van down with ease touching the platform jutting out of the egg-shaped dome. The dome was made of the strongest material possible to protect the generator inside that powered half of the No Zone including the Zone Jail. If it were to be damaged the Zone Jail would lose electricity. Ziles looked at everyone else still sleeping and decided it was time to wake them up.

_But how?_

He tapped his chin in thought. He could just wake them up like any normal person would do by saying, "Get up."

_Nah._

Then the most brilliant idea came to mind, a sly smile spread across the kitsune's muzzle. He had to do it. He turned the volumes dial all the way down, next he clicked the radio on that let out a low hum telling him it was on. He readied himself trying not to giggle. Zonic let out a loud snore and Ziles had to fight the urge to laugh even more. Finally he set his plan in action and his speedy hands turned the dial as high as it could go. Music blared through the van so loud Ziles couldn't hear himself think. The reactions Ziles got were priceless. Zonic jumped so high he hit his head on the ceiling of the van. Zector shrieked like a girl falling out of his seat landing on Zespio who had the same reaction minus the whole shrieking like a girl thing. Ziles had to milk it, so he beeped along to the beat and sang as loud as he could.

"_Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends!_"

Deciding they had enough and he had enough fun he turned it off. Zonic's head swerved to meet Ziles, who was laughing so hard he was crying. Ziles wiped his eyes to see Zonic, mouth agape. Zonic pushed up his visor to glare at him, to furious to say anything and shocked that his buddy would do that. Ziles could only snicker.

"Thank you for flying Ziles' Transportation service, if your ears were harmed during this flight too bad. Now get out of the van", Ziles said unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door.

Ziles walked to the side of the van to see how Zespio and Zector were doing. When the automatic door opened a crocodile came flying out landing on the ground by Ziles' feet. Zespio slid out after him and dusted himself off with a sour face.

"Funny", Zespio hissed.

"Why'd ya kick me out", Zector sat on the ground rubbing his back where the chameleon had kicked him, "I could've done it myself."

"Yes but you were to slow", Zespio huffed. Ziles let out a hand to Zector and helped him to his feet.

"Alright let's let them know we're here", Zonic said walking towards the dome now in full Zone Cop mode, Ziles chased after him with Zespio and Zector close behind.

...

"This place is amazing", Ziles exclaimed taking in all the gadgets around him. In the middle of the dome was a glass chamber with purple and blue volts of electric currents dancing inside creating a glow on everything around it. Zighty chortled at the kid's enthusiasm, he too found the place pretty cool even if he had no idea what half of the stuff did. He was only here to protect it. The red shelled, yellow-skinned, blue-eyed armadillo adjusted the belt on his Zone Cop uniform. His best friend Zay, walked beside him taking Zonic and the others on a little tour. Zay was a young yellow, flying squirrel that Zighty had taken the role as his big brother. At first Zighty wasn't to happy to allow Zay to become a Zone Cop but after being begged and begged by Zay he allowed the squirrel to train with Zharmy, the youngest out of all of them. Zharmy was probably the youngest Zone Cop known.

"So as you can see", Znuckles concluded,"There's nothing wrong here."

The red echidna with amethyst eyes was the leader of the generator group who called themselves the Bolts. Znuckles named it himself much to Zighty's dismay. The name was stupid but Znuckles liked it a lot so Zighty went along with it.

"Yeah", Zonic's eyes darted around unsure of that. Zay glanced to Zighty, who shrugged his shoulders. The squirrel was pretty shy and he seemed uncomfortable with so many people around. Zighty felt bad for the little acorn collector but Zay needed to grow out of it eventually.

"It's still weird", Ziles implied,"What would trigger the distress call?"

"Maybe ya read it wrong. Red lights can be good things", Zector suggested.

"What's there to read wrong, Zector? It's a red light! It can only mean one thing, danger", Zespio snapped at Zector," When have red lights meant a good thing?"

"Zhristmas time", Zharmy chimed, buzzing in the air. The hyper bee flew around their heads in his own little world.

Zighty shook his head at his friends bickering, they all argued like married couples. He felt something tug on his already loose belt, he looked down to see Zay with puppy eyes.

"What's up", Zighty asked smiling down at him.

"T-there", he stuttered, his finger pointed to his right.

Zighty squinted his eyes to see to small green eyes looking back at him.

_What the-_

The green eyes bolted, scurrying up the wall. The glow from the electric currents illuminated the creäture. It was no bigger than Zighty's hand, it looked like a small beetle with four legs. Zighty pulled out his LZR gun with lightning fast reflexes. The rest of the squad turned their heads at Zighty all with confusion. He didn't care as he shot at the bug without wasting another second. The bug screeched, landing to the ground with a thud that echoed off the walls.

...

"Good job, Zay", the armadillo complimented. Zay blushed, not use to praise.

Ziles approached the beetle, picking it up and studying it over in his hands,"It's a bug."

"No duh", Zector commented,"Even I could've told ya that."

Ziles rolled his eyes,"No, I mean it's a microscopic camera. It's been recording everything."

"Who's bug is it", Zonic questioned, he had an idea of who it was.

Ziles sat down on the ground placing the bug in front of him and pulled his trusty screwdriver from his lab coat pocket.

"You carry around a screwdriver", Znuckles laughed. He got an elbow to his stomach by Zespio and they hovered over Ziles as he did his work.

"It's not badly damaged from Zighty's shot", Ziles said tinkering with the bug's stomach,"If I can just..."

A compartment opened on its stomach revealing many wires,"Got it."

Ziles appreciated the fine wiring and machinery. He noticed the letters "DN" inside.

_DN? Oh..._

"Dr. Nega", Zonic said as if he read Ziles' thoughts.

Ziles nodded, grabbing the bug and standing back up. Everyone stepped away to give him some room.

"The thing is designed to not just spy on us but to mess with the controls around us", Ziles explained,"So it probably set off the distress call."

Ziles waited for anyone to say anything but they all remained quiet, thinking it over. Znuckles broke the silence first.

"So Dr. Nega has been spying on us. Good thing you did come after all."

Zharmy cheered,"Yay! No more gross bugs! Oh wait..."

Zharmy realized what he had just said, rubbing the back of his head. Everyone chose to ignore him and rolled their eyes for his childish behavior.

"We should probably go back and show Zotor. He could analyze it more back at the lab", Ziles already started walking towards the exit with a new mission in mind. The rest of them watched his leave as they turned to Zonic, the highest rank out of all of them.

"He's right", Zonic agreed,"We'll contact you guys later with more information. There's not much we can do now. Just let us know if you find another bug."

He too started towards the exit with everyone behind him making their way outside and to the hover van. Zonic turned around to face Znuckles and his squad as Zespio and Zector got inside. Ziles had the van started, ready to go.

"See you guys around", Zonic saluted to Znuckles and his comrades.

"Pleasure doing business with you", Znuckles saluted back with a grin.

Zonic smiled and hopped into the passenger seat. He looked out the window, giving them a small wave before they flew off.

...

Zonic looked out at the horizon painted with oranges and pinks, it was almost dark. His head rested on his hand with no helmet on, Zector hummed behind him causing his ear to twitch, he didn't mind, he just wanted it to stay humming. He wondered how Zamy was doing, she depended on him to much. What if he never made it back to her on a more serious mission? How would she go on without him? He didn't know why he felt so weird about her. She grew more to him everyday and honestly it scared the heck out of him. He cared about her but he cared about his friends as well. So why did he feel like this? He came to the conclusion that Zamy was different. She was crazy, cheerful and hot-headed but he liked that about her.

_Like? There's that word again..._

Once the word was in his head it stuck to him. He tried battling the word out of his mind with much force. He was fighting a lost cause, it always came back to taunt him. He finally, with reluctance, accepted the fact that yes, he did like her. What was he going to do with these new feelings?

Nothing.

He couldn't, Zonic was all duty and no one should distract him from it, Zamy did though. He chose to be a Zone Cop, he worked non stop and trained till he could barely stand for it. This job was his life, yet what life was worth living without a purpose? He protected the No Zone because he felt obliged to, it didn't feel like strong justice was his purpose to fight. These days he questioned his purpose more so then he ever had before. Zamy was always was on his mind.

_Zamy's your purpose._

He actually jumped at his own words. He glanced over at Ziles, checking to see if Ziles had noticed but the fox's eyes were on the road. Zamy was his purpose? It sounded... _right_. He had a purpose and she was it. He wanted to see her blush just by him looking at her, he craved her smile and he wanted to know she was safe. He fought to keep the No Zone safe for her to live in. So she could live her life even if he wasn't there to see it. He cracked a small smile, happy to know that he had gotten that off of his mind, he just solved one problem that had been nagging him for weeks. His eyelids began to droop, getting harder to keep open by the second. He rested his head on the cool window letting the rocking of the van put him to sleep.

* * *

**Songs that our lovely Zector and Ziles sang in order: _Dead or Alive - You Spin Me Round, Cage the Elephants - Ain't No Rest For The Wicked, Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe and David Guetta ft. Flo Rida and Nikki Minaj - Where Them Girl At._**

**I don't really like all these songs especially the _Call Me Maybe_ but how funny is that a brute crocodile sang it? Oh and don't you just love our little Ziles?**


	6. Laser Tag

**Author's Note: I introduce number six! I'm not digging it but it's totally original! Have you thought of this? No. I'm not in a happy mood so it was difficult to write. I must apologize in advance my dear readers. It's all my fault. *Cries* Anyways enjoy it or hate it. BTW there is some Zonamy but it's only a little crush since right now romance is for chums. Gosh I'm such a optimistic person! Sorry to the other couple fans... *sigh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters named except Frank. Wait there is no Frank...**

* * *

**Story Six: This is a Game!**

Zonic stretched; giving his muscles a much-needed pull. He shifted his weight to one foot and then the other preparing for another day. He slid on his gloves that were on the nightstand and his helmet, hanging off the bed post. He looked down to his feet. He had no idea where his boots were. His head zoomed around trying to find his green and gold boots. Something glistened out of the corner of his eye from the sunlight beaming through his window.

_Ah-ha! _

He spotted the boots across the room under his calendar. He walked over and bent down to pick them up. He met face to face with an important date circled in bright red marker. This caught his attention. He leaned in to get a closer look at the scribbled writing. He realized why he had placed his boots there the last night, as a reminder of what was so important. He grinned widely making his cheeks hurt.

_Today's the day, huh?_

…

"Gee, what took ya so long", Zector asked. Zamy, Zespio and Zhadow turned their attention towards the way Zector was looking to see Zonic sauntering over to them, grinning like a mad man.

"Did you guys see the calendar", Zonic sounded uncharacteristically giddy, Zamy raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't seem to notice and only paid attention to Zespio and Zector.

"Yes", Zespio smiled, so Zespio knew what today was to. Zamy felt left out and a little freaked out. The two Zone Cops stared at each other, completely ignoring her and the others and smiled and smiled and smiled. Zhadow gave Zamy the best what-the-heck look he could manage. Zamy shrugged and shook her head. Clearly she didn't have a clue either.

"Wait is today…", Zector couldn't finish when Zonic nodded, "Yes."

The crocodile cheered aloud and shook his reptilian booty. Zhadow cringed, face in total resent and disgust. Zamy covered her mouth and giggled. She adored the crocodile's unpredictable behavior; it was a good form of entertainment. Zhadow on the other hand couldn't stand the stupid crocodile.

"I talked to Zails and he said he already contacted the Bolts", Zonic said nearly jumping out of his uniform. Okay so Zonic had officially gone insane.

"Woo! I can't wait to wipe the floor with the losers", Zector gloated posing heroically, you could practically hear the fireworks exploding behind him.

"Wipe the floor with who", Zamy asked. Her insides were dancing with anticipation. She hopped up and down waiting for the answer. She demanded action and she wanted it now.

"Zector I assure you that if we aren't on the same team _you_ will be my personal mop to wipe said floor", Zespio countered not even acknowledging Zamy.

"I want to know what you guys are talking about", Zamy squealed hoping they heard her this time.

"I will let you both know that I will win", Zonic pointed a thumb towards himself with a cocky smile that would put Sonic Prime to shame.

"Will someone tell me what we're talking about", Zamy yelled, tired of being left out. Zhadow quietly chuckled at her tantrum. The pink hedgehog was a curious and stubborn thing. Instead of answering her, the three exchanged glances like they were silently feuding if they should tell her. Now Zhadow was curious.

"Are you hiding something blue hog", Zhadow sneered, trying to get under Zonic's skin, "Is it really that bad if not even Zamy can know?" Zonic stiffened as Zhadow leaned towards him, creepily grinning, "You dirty hog."

The blue hedgehog's face turned bright red looking like a Znuckles and Zonic love child. Zhadow knew he had laid out the bait now for blue to take it.

"N-No", Zonic tried remaining cool still red, "It's nothing like that."

"Really, well what is it?"

"I…" Zonic trailed off, he studied his boots with intense interest refusing to look Zhadow in the eyes.

"I see", Zhadow said crossing his arms over his chest, "So it is _something_. My I never knew-"

"Alright, fine" Zonic huffed. He had cracked just like Zhadow had predicted.

"We're going with the others to play laser tag."

Zhadow nodded, Zamy squealed in delight. So they were going to play laser tag…

_Wait what?!_

Zhadow scoffed, "Aren't you a little too old for that?"

"Aw… come on Zhadow don't be a party pooper", Zector nudged him. Zhadow growled a warning, sending a deadly red glare at the crocodile that backed off immediately.

"It's a great training technique", Zespio said, one hundred percent serious.

"It's also a great stress reliever", Zonic added.

"I wanna play", Zamy chimed, shaking uncontrollable from delirium. Once the girl was wound up it was hard to stop her.

"Please, please, please", she repeatedly begged, "I'll do anything!"

Zector snorted, "No way! No girls allowed! They're too weak for a man's game."

"That's sexist and totally not true!"

"Oh no like someone help me I'm totally lost", Zector mocked in a shrilly girl voice with exaggerated hand gestures nearly missing Zespio's head, luckily the purple chameleon ducked.

Zamy snarled ready to attack the doofus crocodile. Zhadow held her back with ease. She tried fighting out of the ebony hedgehog's tight grasp.

"We do not do that", Zamy shrieked.

"We totally like do like not do that like seriously", Zector added gasoline to the flame.

Zamy roared, the edges of her sight blurred to red, targeting Zector, wanting to wrap her hands around the crocodile's scaly neck. Zhadow felt the girl fight harder and her gloved hands clawed at his arms for freedom. Zespio whacked Zector on the back of the head so hard tears formed in his eyes. How it managed to hurt Zector with a helmet on was behind the hollow headed reptile.

"Stupid", was all Zespio spat to the whimpering Zector before turning to the hulk mode Zamy,"Calm down before you hurt yourself."

Zamy quit struggling, breathing in and out to soothe her boiling blood. The red in her vision disappeared and she returned to her normal self. Zhadow sensing her change let her go and her jade eyes met emerald ones, narrowed at her. She flinched at Zonic's stare knowing she just let her anger snap so easily. But Zector had it coming, well she thought so.

"I'm sorry", she apologized. She avoided his eyes preferring the floor. It didn't make her feel so childish and ashamed.

"It's fine", Zonic simply said. Her head shot up, she looked at him with wide eyes in shock. She had gotten away with no punishment. Zonic swerved his head to Zector,"You apologize now."

"I'm sorry", Zector said with remorse. Everything seemed like it went back to the way it was before Zector opened his big mouth. The team had patched up things quite nicely except Zhadow who didn't want to be included in any team.

"So…", Zamy rocked back and forth on her feet with her hands behind her back, "Can I go?"

"No."

"No."

Zector and Zespio looked to Zonic waiting for the same answer. Zonic bit his lip, unsure if he should crush the girl's spirit. He couldn't handle her tears or knowing he left her behind in a slump. He argued with himself, naming the pros and cons.

_Pro: Zamy would be happy._

_Con: But the guys would pick on me till the end of time._

_Pro: Zamy would defend me._

_Con: My pride!_

_Con: Zamy would beat them to a pulp._

_Wait is that a con?_

Zespio cleared his throat snapping Zonic out of his mental battle. Everyone was staring at him now. Zector kept mouthing "No." Zamy gave him a jade colored puppy eyes and a cute smile. Zhadow just wanted to see the hedgehog squirm. Yes, Zhadow was enjoying himself, on the inside of course. Zespio folded his arms over his chest waiting patiently. Zonic felt the sweat form on his forehead. This was too much pressure!

_Come on Zonic! You're the Top Ranker here!_

_You're right!_

_Well, yeah I'm you._

_Okay…_

Was it possible to have an awkward silence between you and your conscience? If not then Zonic was experiencing the first one.

_Let the girl go!_

_But…_

_Do it!_

His conscience was right. Zamy would be a nice addition to their laser tag party. He gave her a heart swooning grin,"Yeah, why not?"

Zamy busted out in a happy dance and glomped Zonic with a hug nearly crashing them both to the ground. Zector groaned at his buddy's persistence to let pinky go, Zonic had let him down. Zespio shrugged, knowing Zonic was going to say yes anyways and Zhadow… well he stood there, emotionless, mouth in a frown, arms crossed. Zonic detached the hyperactive hedgehog from around him. Zespio had a sudden realization.

"Wait. The teams are uneven", Zespio pointed out.

"Where are we gonna find a new teammate? Looks like Zamy can't go", Zector said happily wagging his tail. His fingers were crossed. Zamy slumped, disappointment in her jade eyes.

Zonic thought it over, finger tapping his chin. He hoped to find a way to make Zamy smile again. He already knew why he craved her happiness so it didn't startle him. But who could they get to play with them in such a short amount of time? Who else had the day off today? He grinned mischievously, looking at Zhadow with a glint in his eyes.

"What about Zhadow?"

Zhadow tensed up not liking where this was going. Zamy clapped her hands together not noticing the sudden dark aura surrounding him, "That's a great idea!"

"Isn't it", Zonic put his arm around Zhadow's shoulder, "Right Zhadow?"

Zhadow quickly shoved him away, "No way am I joining your childish game."

"Aw…Zhadow", Zamy pouted, "I want you to come."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you a hug!"

"No way, I want to live."

Zonic put a hand in front of Zamy to quiet her. Zonic knew how to get to the ebony hedgehog just as well as Zhadow knew how to with him,"I get it."

"Get what", Zhadow raised a brow at the blue hog, fangs slightly bared.

"You don't want to lose. I mean you are always with Zobotnik so you probably don't have the skills to win", Zonic said nonchalantly, Zhadow snarled. He hated being seen as a weakling. Zhadow was dark, yes, depressing, sometimes but weak? Never, it wasn't in his description unless he was describing someone else.

"Listen, blue hog", Zhadow poked Zonic in the chest growling out his words. Zonic seemed unfazed, Zhadow was too easy," I'll play your stupid game but when I win you will realize how wrong you are."

Zonic smirked, pushing Zhadow's finger away from him, "Great so let's go. Don't want to keep everyone waiting."

He started towards the door while everyone besides Zhadow, followed behind him. Zhadow blinked a few times in shock, he just fell for his own game. He cursed at himself for letting his title cloud his judgment. Zhadow really didn't want to go. He hated crowds and being surrounded by undesirables like Zector. His feet were glued to the ground. Zonic turned his head to the side to see Zhadow was not following him. Sensing Zhadow needed another push, he taunted him,"Especially Zhadow. He wants to show everyone his skills that he apparently has."

He turned his head forward with a smile on his muzzle. His ears twitched to a low growl and stomping, Zonic could only chuckle to himself.

...

"Wow Zonic, you brought some more friends", Znuckles said, leaning against the neon counter of Laser Tag Area. Zhadow was unfamiliar with the colors preferring dull gray over highlighter yellow. Most of the walls in the place were black which Zhadow enjoyed, as well as the carpets. The tiled floors were every neon color you could thing of and all the furniture was neon as well that glowed. The place was pretty odd to the black hedgehog and the employees raved on how much service the Zone Cop parties that Zonic and Znuckles set up every month gave them. Another thing was that they served Zonic's secret obsession, chili dogs. Yes he loved chili dogs like his counterpart. He just didn't eat them like a slob.

Zhadow snorted, crossing his arms,"I can assure you I'm not his friend."

"Whatever", Znuckles rolled his eyes,"So are we going to get started?"

"Of course", Zonic half grinned to his red friend. The group walked off leaving Zonic, Zamy and Zhadow behind.

Zonic's eyes looked to Zamy who was smiling widely clearly excited. He grabbed her wrist in a haste. Zamy jumped, startled by his sudden actions and gave him a confusing look with pink cheeks. He smiled reassuringly and led her over to the computers set up in the corner of the room. Zhadow shadowed behind them ready to get this over with. Also he had no idea what he was doing.

"Okay fill out the information and pick a username. It will explain the rules of the game to you after. We'll be waiting for you in the food area", Zonic said getting ready to walk away,"Oh and the teams are random", Zonic gave Zhadow a stern look,"so if we're on the same team. You have to act a team no matter what."

Zonic left the two to meet up with the others chilling in the dining hall. There were seven of them sitting at a long table. Starting with Znuckles, then Zighty, Zay, Zharmy, Zector, Ziles, and Zespio. They were all drinking water and chatting away completely relaxed, no worries of work to busy them. Zonic enjoyed this, it was a time where everyone could take a break and have fun which they hardly had. The war took a toll on everyone and Zonic felt that today was always necessary.

"Hey guys", they all looked up at Zonic.

"Why didn't you tell us you were bringing them", Zighty asked slightly annoyed.

"It was last minute", Zonic rubbed the back of his neck looking away from the stares. He felt uncomfortable.

"I told him to say no", Zector complained to the others. He yelped when Zespio elbowed the crocodile for being a loud mouth.

"I'm fine with it" Znuckles shrugged.

"Yeah more people makes it more fun", Ziles' said, sending Zonic a smile to let him know he had his back. Zonic smiled back at his buddy.

"And more of a challenge", Zespio added.

"You're right", Zighty agreed with less hostility. Zay didn't say anything and looked at his hands folded in his lap to shy to talk.

Zonic sat down next to Ziles as they all continued to talk about recent patrols and Dr. Nega's unknown motives. They shared laughs and good memories that they missed before the war started. Zonic turned to see Zamy and Zhadow at the entrance. She waved to them mouthing a come on. The table all shared looks of determination and zealous.

"Ready", Zonic asked with a cocky half grin.

"Yeah!"

"Woo! Crocodile time!"

"I hope I'm not on his team."

"Me neither."

"I-I'm ready."

"Let's do this!"

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**

**...Oh wait never mind...**

Zamy followed behind the group with Zhadow still in his dark mode that never seemed to disappear. She could barely keep in her enthusiasm as everyone made it to the starting room. Everyone stripped off their armor leaving only their red body suits and green and gold boots. The armor replaced with specialized vests with sensors. The sensors were everywhere on it one marked in red as the "death" zone that leave a player completely paralyzed if it was hit. The points were five for a regular hit, fifteen for the death spot and ten for hitting the target at the enemies base. Zamy snapped it on, her gun attached to the belt around her slim waist. She missed her cross-bow but it still felt right in her hands. She could hardly keep it steady as she shook in anticipation. She had an ear piece for her to communicate with her team when she found out who they were. The room was empty with only with two separate doors, one red the other blue for the teams they were going to be on. In between was a monitor ready to display the captains and team members. They were all separated for the sense of surprise even though they all memorized each others screen names. Now with two newbies it could be a surprise once again.

"Red Team's team members", a robotic female voice echoed through the speakers. A list of usernames appeared on the board as followed.

**Team Leader: Ihatebluehogs**

**DjGreenMachine**

**ProfessorCool**

**ToShyToPlay**

**CrackinKnuckles**

Zamy face palmed at the team leader's name knowing it was Zhadow. She didn't see her name nor did she know who some of the screen names belonged to. She figured **DjGreenMachine** was Zector and **CrackinKnuckles** was Znuckles the others she wasn't sure about. She felt her nerves getting the better of her as she knew she was on the blue team. She wanted to be with Zonic, she crossed her fingers.

**Team Leader: Top Hog**

**FreeBee**

**NinjaProXx**

**HardArmorBrah**

**Jade Eyes**

Zamy read the names over and over instantly recognizing Zharmy and Zespio. She liked her screen name it suited her. **Jade Eyes** was feminine but not to feminine. Her first choice was **PinkyGirl101. **It sounded embarrassing and disgustingly girly so she decided against it. She glanced back at the screen. **Top Hog**? It totally was Zonic, she squealed in delight. Actually happy that she was alone to get her act together and no one would witness this. The blue door automatically opened and she skipped through. There he was, Zonic smiled warmly at her entrance. She almost tripped getting to lost in his emerald eyes. Zamy had a crush and she had it bad. Zighty cleared his throat, Zamy didn't notice them since she was to busy looking at Zonic.

"**Jade eyes**", Zonic said it more like a question.

"Reporting for duty **Top Hog**", she saluted before giggling into her hand. He made her feel like pudding, sweet strawberry pudding. Wait does that even exist? If it didn't she could invent it maybe patent it. She felt her tummy growl, she glanced at everyone to see if they noticed. No seem to and she looked at her fellow teammates all suited up and ready to go, Zonic stood in front of them with the air of a leader.

"Alright everyone here's the plan. Two teams, stay close together but not to close. The last thing we need is to lose a member. Since our numbers are odd me, Zharmy and Zamy will be Team one and Team Two is Zespio and Zighty", Zonic was in full sergeant mode now,"This place is big. Bigger than we're use to."

"How big", Zharmy chimed.

"Two gyms long."

"Wow that's big. Wait what's a gym?"

Zonic sighed and continued his militant rant,"Zespio camouflage is everything. You and Zighty will aim for the Star Base Posts for Red Team and the loners. We'll stay back and protect our own. Alright ready team?"

"Yes sir", everyone cheered. Zamy had complete faith in Zonic and his duty. She never saw him out on the field, this was the closest she would get unless she got sent to the battlefield. She doubted Zobotnik would let that happen. He still held a grudge for her. They marched out into a dark area with to giant blue star posts with a charging station for the guns and a target in between them. A jumbo tron was hanging up a ways off with many glowing obstacles and columns surrounding the area. The air was cold, Zamy rubbed her arms. She knew she wouldn't be cold for long when she started running. The place went to three floors. The one they stood on, a dark tunnel to their right led to a darker floor with barely any lights and the other was to their left with a ramp leading up. The only light sources were coming of the structures that glowed reds, blues, greens and yellows. The jumbo tron read zero to zero and listed all the members. Zamy clutched her gun, preparing for it to start.

"Welcome to our new and improved area. Special abilities are permitted, score is to two-hundred unless all enemy players are eliminated and please have fun", the monotone female said,"Now let's play."

Zespio clasped his hands, his pointer fingers touching close to his face and closed his eyes tightly. He disappeared in a heartbeat and Zighty nodded walking off to follow Zespio taking the dark tunnel below. Zamy wondered how he knew where Zespio was. The purple chameleon was invisible and unless Zighty had special technology to pick up Zespio's heat he couldn't see the tricky ninja. Zharmy flew up to the star post hiding behind it, the fluttering of his wings sounded around them not giving away his position.

"Smart thinking **FreeBee**", Zonic complimented the bee, his voice rang through everyone's headset that was on.

"Thanks **Top Hog**."

"We call each other by our usernames", Zamy questioned. She didn't mind, she just didn't know the drill.

She heard a deep chuckle sound through her ear. She had no clue who it was but it wasn't Zonic seeing he was standing beside her.

"Yes we do", Zonic said,"Now hide over there behind the ramp. You can get a good shot at the people on the second floor from there."

Zamy did as she was told getting on all fours and squeezing herself behind the ramp. Waiting quietly, biting her lip. Her heart hammered in her chest. Sure it was all fake but the adrenaline rush hit her like a train. If this was how being in battle felt she wasn't to sure she'd want to be in one. Her ears perked up to a faint footstep, her heart beat picked up even more. She hoped they couldn't hear it or her heavy breathing. More footsteps. She figured there was more then just one. She remained still not making a sound or daring to peek behind the ramp. She pressed her back to it hiding in the shadows. If they caught her now, she'd get hit being trapped in a corner behind a ramp. The ramp vibrated to someone's weight walking down it. She decided it was time. She turned around and slowly slid up peeking to see a small yellow tail.

_Where the heck is Zonic?_

He was suppose to be on the platforms. Zharmy couldn't shoot him from his spot. She noted that his fluttering had stopped. She wondered if Zonic or Zharmy had gotten caught up in unwanted visitors. The yellow figure looked left and right. Poor thing didn't see Zamy raise her gun and aim for a spot on his back. Without a second thought she squeezed the trigger. The figure yelped in surprise and quickly ran to the tunnel. Retreating. She couldn't get a clear shot of the deadly mark. Zamy lowered her gun and sighed, sliding back to crouch.

...

Zhadow decided to let his team do what they wanted preferring the lone wolf title. He looked around every corner. He refused to go down into the death traps of the tunnels. He stuck to the first floor and let Ziles take the top. He trusted the kid, having worked with him for a while. The others he wasn't to sure about. Znuckles was off somewhere and Zay was with Zector. He heard a whimper from the entrance to the lower tunnels, he swerved his body with the gun pointed. Zay raised his hands in the air.

"S-sorry", Zay apologized.

Zhadow lowered his gun,"Where's Zector", he snapped not meaning to scare the shy yellow squirrel that cringed at the red streaked hedgehog's tone.

"I-I don't know but I got shot", Zay played with his yellow tail. Disappointed and ashamed that he let down his team earning the enemy some points.

"It's fine", Zhadow said looking off into the distance not use to pep talks or talking to anyone he didn't know. Zay's blue eye's looked up at Zhadow who continued speaking,"We can still win."

Zay nodded and gave him a sheepish smile,"Yeah!"

Zay unsure of what to do kicked the ground and remained by the intimidating hedgehog. He wanted to ask the black hedgehog something. He gathered up all his courage,"C-can I s-stay with you?"

Zhadow cocked an eyebrow at the kid. He didn't need extra baggage and he hardly knew the kid. He seemed to shy for his own good. Could the kid even shoot straight? Then again he was the leader, if he wanted to be Top Rank he'd have to start giving others the chance to prove themselves. He always judged people before he actually met them. He couldn't break the habit, he knew he was the best but still some people could be good too. Not as good as him though.

"Sure. Just follow behind me and be quiet. Got it?"

Zay nodded, pulled out his gun and twirled it like a pro with his fingers,"I got it."

Zhadow had a small grin on his face. There definitely was no regret about this.

...

Znuckles grumbled to himself not happy with the gloomy hedgehog being the captain. He had turned off his headset ignoring everyone on his team. He hated Zhadow. He mumbled threats and things he wanted to do with Zhadow's neck. Not paying attention to the gun aimed at him. It shot off scaring Znuckles and hitting his weak spot. The vest shocked him with the blow. The vest locked up and he fell to the ground unable to move.

"Hey", he called out angrily.

A speedy blue figure approached him. It was Zonic who laughed at the incapacitated red echidna,"Whoops. Sorry Znuckles. But it's a game. Nothing personal."

Zonic revved up his legs and shot off like a bullet leaving Znuckles on the ground.

Znuckles growled, "Hey get back here! I'll get you Zonic I swear!"

...

Zamy's muscles knotted up from being cramped for so long. She needed to get out of here, she squeezed herself from behind the ramp, stood up and dusted herself off.

"Hey", Zharmy chirped sitting on top of one star post,"What are you doing?"

"Sorry Zharmy I'm really stiff", Zamy stretched her aching muscles,"Where's Zonic?"

"Oh you know him. He's super super fast so he likes to run around", Zharmy snickered,"I feel bad for the other team. Zonic always wins."

Zamy walked over to the charging station and charged her gun,"So Zharmy. I thought Zonic liked being a team."

"Yeah he does. Accept here were it's all fun and games! Besides he's so fast no one can shoot him."

Zamy nodded kinda ticked he left them alone but at the same time flattered he trusted them,"Well I'm bored. Wanna come with me Zharmy?"

"But what about-"

She cut him off,"Hey if he gets to leave so do we."

Zharmy shrugged and followed her. She tried to be as stealthy as she could. Checking every corner, watching the shadows for movement. Zharmy started to say something but she shushed him. Her ear twitched to...humming and singing?

"I'm the baddest croc in this city. All the girls say I'm witty. I make the girlies want to scream. I'm not as brainless as I seem. Oh yeah it's all about me. All you other Zone Cops can see", a voice rapped.

Zamy shook her head knowing it was Zector. Zharmy covered his mouth to giggle trying not to give away their hiding place.

"Hee... He's so delusional", Zharmy whispered.

Zamy held back a laugh, swallowing it with her saliva. She peered around the column she was behind to see Zector moon walking to his own beat. She raised her gun to aim at him. She prepared to shoot when he turned on them and shot Zharmy straight in his heart point. Zamy gasped as Zharmy fell to the ground paralyzed.

"Whoa", Zharmy chuckled,"That felt cool!"

Zamy rolled her eyes while Zector chortled loudly,"I got you good!"

He didn't seem to notice Zamy. So she remained quiet as he started walking towards Zharmy probably to gloat more. She readied herself waiting till the footsteps got close enough. She spun around and shot right at Zector. He shrieked like a girl collapsing to the ground.

Zharmy chuckled,"She got you good Zector."

"Shut up Zharmy", Zector roared.

Zamy stood over him in a heroic stance with a triumphant smile on her face,"Looks like the girl got you."

With that she cat walked off leaving the two troops on the ground, hearing arguing behind her.

"Zector got told!"

"Zharmy I swear!"

"Hey don't swear I'm a kid!"

...

Zespio and Zighty had gotten separated when Zay hit Zighty with no remorse and Zespio quickly escaped, barely. Zhadow detected Zespio almost to fast. Zhadow definitely was something and Zay was a good shot himself. The kid was scary good, he and Zhadow made a darn good team. Zespio pressed his fingers to his headset.

"This is **NinjaProXx**", Zespio tried to reach anyone.

"Hiya Zespio. I mean this is **Jade Eyes**. What's up", a cheery voice signaled back.

"Zay and Zhadow have teamed up and got HardArmorBrah."

Zamy gasped,"Really? Zhadow and Zay that's highly unlikely. Zhadow doesn't exactly like working with others."

"That's beside the point", Zespio groaned,"I need your help."

"Where are you?"

"By the tall green column on the top floor. Do you see it?"

There was a pause,"Yeah. I'm on my way."

"Be careful", Zespio warned,"I don't know if they're still around."

"Gotcha. See you soon."

Zespio rubbed his temples trying to clear his mind. He breathed in and out letting himself relax. He told himself it was just a game and he needed to try and have fun. Zespio felt more calmed by the minute, his back rested against the green column.

"Well hello there."

Zespio's breath caught in his throat as he turned to see Zay and Zhadow. Zay waved at him shyly and Zhadow had his gun pointed at Zespio's weak point.

"H-how", Zespio asked breathlessly.

"It's a secret", Zhadow grinned evilly and pulled the trigger.

...

Ziles sighed leaning against the Red Star Post. He told Zhadow he'd patrol the top-level but Zhadow called him back to guard the Posts. He was bored to death. He wanted to be out there feeling the rush of anticipation and excitement. He studied his gun wanting to pull it apart and see what was inside. He knew how it worked he just enjoyed tinkering. A gust of wind interrupted his thoughts. He scanned around him, noiselessly preparing his gun. He tip-toed to the dark tunnel entrance. He thought he heard it from there. He squinted his eyes to see if he could make out any figures.

"Boo", a voice whispered in his ear.

Ziles screamed as he whirled around coming face to face with Zonic. Zonic exploded into laughter at how pale the little fox's face was. He snorted and wheezed as Ziles put a hand over his heart to steady it.

"That's not funny", Ziles huffed.

"Yeah it was", Zonic wiped his eyes.

Ziles snorted,"Whatever. Where's your team?"

Zonic shrugged and scratched his ear. Ziles smiled, maybe Zonic was the only one left. They could finally win this thing. Ziles slowly raised his while Zonic yawned, stretching his legs. Ziles had a clear shot, closed his eyes and fired. He heard nothing, not even a thump from Zonic's body. He cracked an eye open to see Zonic was gone.

_Where did..._

"Nice try Zails but I win", there was Zonic behind him again with a hand around Ziles' wrist that held the gun.

"I hate you", Ziles mumbled. Zonic chuckled, turned his friend around and he fired.

...

Zamy made her way to the so-called green column. She told Zespio she saw it when honestly she had no idea what he was talking about. Her feet hurt and she was starving. Her stomach growled loudly and she groaned plopping on the ground. She closed her eyes leaning her head against a red glowing box thing. Almost asleep she felt a gust of wind and someone tumbled on top of legs.

"Hey watch it", she snapped. Her heart soared when the person turned out to be Zonic. She quickly regretted her out burst. He surprised her when he ignored her tone and remained calm.

"Sorry. I was going to fast", Zonic sat up,"Where are the others?"

He didn't mind the fact she had gone against his commands. She brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

"Zharmy got hit. Zespio called me a few minutes ago to come find him I'm not sure if he's okay. Oh and Zighty got hit by Zay and Zhadow who teamed up", she said casually.

"Zhadow and Zay", Zonic said with shock. His gawked at her trying process this.

"That's what I said!"

Zonic laughed and Zamy smiled. She loved his manly yet cute laugh. She swooned over his attractive features that scrunched up when he laughed. She knew his face so well. He suddenly stopped laughing, his face morphed into concentration. Zamy watched his ears swivel around deteching a sound she had yet to hear. He leaned closer to her, her face heated up and turned a bright scarlet. Thank goodness the place was dim. The butterflies knocked against her stomach and she tried staying calm.

"Sh... stay quiet", he whispered, his warm breath caressed her face. Zamy was seconds from fainting all she did was nod.

She heard footsteps approaching from behind them. Her heart slammed against her ribs not from the closeness but from the new presence, she blindly fingered her belt for her gun. She found it and clutched on for dear life. Zonic already had his gun out, ready to get up.

"I'm going to run and you take the shot", Zonic whispered sternly.

"O-okay", she said flustered by his stare.

"Ready and go!"

He bolted off and Zamy popped her head up and shot at whatever it was. A squeal sounded out followed by a thud. Zamy looked to see Zay on the ground, whimpering at his defeat. Zamy cheered to herself and turned to see Zonic by her side once again.

"Good job now where's...", Zonic never got to finish the thought as Zamy felt a shock run through her vest and she dropped to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry Zamy but I want to win this", Zhadow appeared over her, gun aimed at Zonic.

Zonic growled sensing a defeat that he refused to accept, only because this was Zhadow.

"Seems like I got your queen and all that's left is you blue hog", Zhadow chuckled with a menacing grin on his tan muzzle.

"Aw... you called me a queen", Zamy giggled at the unintentional compliment.

Zhadow groaned with his attention on her not noticing Zonic. It was a brief opening but Zonic took it, dashing off in a blue streak. Zhadow slapped his forehead at his idiotic move. Zamy stuck her tongue out at him meaning to do that, allowing Zonic an escape. Zhadow rolled his eyes at her annoyed. Yet pleased with her smart thinking. He gave her a small smile before running off after Zonic.

...

"Face it the game will never end", Znuckles took a sip from his cola. The employees let them leave the arena while Zhadow and Zonic had a never ending brawl. "Until both of them pass out from exhuastion."

"Zonic's gonna win no doubt", Zector leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head so sure of himself.

"I don't know Zhadow was pretty sick. He caught Zespio when he was invisible", Zighty commented. Zespio grunted not happy about that. Not wanting to anger Zespio further Ziles changed the focus to the shy yellow squirrel twirling his thumbs.

"Hey Zay, I heard from Zighty you tagged him", Ziles gave the squirrel a smile who returned it will a sheepish one,"Thanks."

Zamy twirled her straw, resting her head on her hand. Not really paying attention to the others. She wanted to see the winner not talk about guesses of who it was. She was unsure of who she wanted to win, both were her friends. Zonic was a great leader and Zhadow was a great guy. Equal in not just speed but shooting. Zamy thought it would be a complete stale mate. Not ending like Znuckles had said.

"Well look who it it", Zighty said causing Zamy's head to shoot up and smile.

There was Zhadow and Zonic sweating and panting completely drained. Zonic offered a weak smile, Zhadow wiped his forehead.

"Hey guys", Zonic said breathlessly.

"So who won", Zector ignored Zonic's greeting going straight to the point. Zamy perked her ears up hoping to catch it.

"It was a tie. No one won", Zhadow grumbled sounding anything but pleased.

"Yeah we called a draw because I'm hungry", Zonic patted his stomach and it growled to prove his point,"So let's eat some chili dogs."

Everyone laughed even Zhadow who covered it up by coughing. Zamy smiled warmly at Zhadow. She patted a seat next to her and Zhadow sat down as everyone started to dig in to the steaming food that the employee had just served.

...

Zhadow glanced at his alarm clock in his room that read 9 pm. The gang had returned minutes ago and said there good-byes for the night. Zhadow kicked off his boots neatly placing them at the end of the bed. He climbed into bed, reaching over to turn off the lamp. He laid on his back, the moon shining through his window unable to sleep replaying today over and over. He hated to admit it to himself that he did have fun. Zhadow never had fun, he was always work and being serious. Today he broke out of it even having small talks with his new acquaintance Zay. The squirrel earned his spot on Zhadow's trust list right next to Zamy, Ziles and Zespio not Zobotnik though. He'd always be at the top, the first man Zhadow could turn to. He yawned turning on his side burying his head into the pillow. Zhadow recalled Zector and Znuckles' argument over a game of table hockey which ended in Zespio and Zighty knocking the two idiots' heads together.

Zhadow smiled slightly into the pillow not use to enjoying or remembering memories. Mostly because he didn't have any. He couldn't remember anything but his name when he had woken up in a stranger's house. He had escaped before knowing who had saved him. He lived on the streets, a shadow in the city before seeing a Zone Cop ad and deciding to prove himself. He had a natural talent in the arts of shooting and fighting. Almost to natural, he questioned his skills often wondering how his Prime counterpart was and if he had the same problems. He'd never really had the urge to find out. He didn't want to think his counterpart had a better life than him or what if his Prime part had a worse life. He settled for it being unknown along with his past. He suddenly felt tired, snuggling his head into the pillow stifling a yawn and closing his eyes. In minutes he was out like a light, sleeping without dreams to bother him.

* * *

**All Done! Okay again, sorry for the suckish "battle" scenes. I'm in a slump... nothings going right. Blah blah blah... I really had no idea who should win so I made it a draw... wow I'm such a loser. Here my beautiful reviewers.  
**

**_SilverariaMaximum_: Thanks for the review but don't call me a kid... I can tell you I'm not.  
**

**_T-Striker_: Thank you. I always look forward to your reviews. I feel all warm and fuzzy and whatever else. **

**_PurrfectChaos Ver.2.1.3975: _Is that how you pictured Ziles? I kinda see him as a nerdy nerd with glasses. Anywho thank you.  
**

**_raeweis_: I loved writing it! I love your hilarious stories and I felt happy to know you thought my chapter was funny. Thank you I appreciate it! *Thumbs up*  
**

**_SonicFan_: I don't know who you are, where you are from or where you are at but I will thank you for your CAPS LOCK review. **

**_XxdarkangelknightxX_: No Scourge yet. I plan to put his green self in here. Thank you even though you're a Shadamy fan... don't worry! I will shove it in there even if it kills me!**

**_Katiemonz_: Thanks for the review that I'm just getting to now since I'm a lazy moron. You deserve thanks too.  
**

**_Shadowfangirl123_: Calm down...**

**_RandomRandom_: Thank you.  
**

**All done! I'll try and say my thanks every chapter now but I will get lazy again so my bad. Kay Bye!**


	7. New Guy In Jail

**Author's Note: Finished this around 5:00 am. Woo sleep is for losers! Okay well I'm still in a goth mood and humor isn't coming to me right now. Maybe I need a break... NAH. So here is Story Seven! WOW SEVEN! It's a lucky number! I hope I get more reviews. BTW I'm going to ruin it *Spoiler Alert* but Zamy and... okay I won't ruin it but they are just FRIENDS! Just because you share a moment doesn't mean you make out. That's not how life works. So there's hardly any humor more along the lines of... Idk comfort? No. This has no genre, I made one up called,"Read the darn story or wait till the next chapter." SO READ AND REVIEW! No flames... still don't know what they are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here. Well this is fun... gonna play my triangle now.**

* * *

**Story Seven: It's A Tough Call... Oh and Here's An Old Friend.**

"The Zone Disruption should be up ahead", Zonic said to Zamy, who walked by his side.

After receiving a call from Ziles, Zonic and Zamy went to check out the Zone Disruption which alerted Ziles of an unannounced stranger that had entered the No Zone without permission. Zonic was hesitant on bringing Zamy but with her begging him and then Zector saying he'd go with him instead, he decided to let her go. Zonic didn't want to deal with Zector today, not that he didn't like him. He just couldn't handle him right now. He had other things on his mind stressing him out.

Like Dr. Nega destroying yet another city. The doctor showed no mercy and honestly Zonic would show him no mercy when he finally got his hands on the fat lard. A whole year of city after city took a toll on a hedgehog's patience and his line had been crossed. Twenty two of his men injured out of thirty. Those numbers disgusted him, now he had to deal with some dimension hopper dumb enough to come to his Zone at the worst time. He wanted to get this over with.

Then there was Zamy. She had been hinting that she wanted to go into a battle. He would have thought about it but after the Dr. Nega incident, he couldn't even picture her there with his squad. His heart froze at the thought of losing her. It was bad enough that he worried about Zespio and Zector. He chose to ignore her pleading and acted ignorant. Having her accompany him on a small mission like this made him jittery. He could only imagine how a real war zone battle with her would cause him. The worst cases would be a panic attack. Zhadow actually gave him advice two days ago about this matter. He approached him after another failed attempt by Zamy. Zhadow walked up to him and only said, "You can't hold on to someone forever" and then left without another word, leaving Zonic with a tornado of feuding thoughts in his mind giving him a headache. Zhadow was right but how could you send someone you care about to their possible death? He avoided the thoughts altogether and Zamy had yet to bring it up again.

"I'm kinda excited", Zamy said with a hint of nervousness, "this will be my first bust."

Zonic nodded not really interested, they were paces away from their destination and needed to be alert. He caught her give him a look out of the corner of his eye. She turned her head forward and sighed audibly. That was the end of the conversation or so Zonic thought, Zamy started again with a question.

"Did I do something wrong", she sounded angry and her tone wasn't appreciated by Zonic.

"No Zamy nothing absolutely nothing", his voice was acid and sarcastic. He had enough of everything, his fuse had been ignited. His temper had gotten the better of him and he let it out without a second thought of the consequences. He didn't care for them right now, "What with you constantly nagging me I can't think straight."

Zamy halted her steps and Zonic turned around to see her head down, her visor blocked his view of her eyes only exposing her muzzle with clenched teeth, her hands were balled into fists at her sides shaking uncontrollably. Zonic didn't know if she was crying and he didn't care. He wanted her to feel as crappy as he did. He hated how cheery she was in all this chaos, he couldn't stand it. He was jealous of her. He wished he could be like her instead of a bottled up mess with unwanted emotions, clouding his judgment. He was the leader of the Zone Cops and constantly felt that he was letting them down.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK", she yelled. Yep, she was crying. Her tears streaked down her muzzle but her visor prevented Zonic from seeing her eyes, "I JUST WANT TO-"

"Looks like we gotta case of the girl troubles", a voice snickered out of nowhere followed by a slapping noise.

"OW! What was that for you idiot?!"

…

Zamy gasped, embarrassed for crying in front of not only Zonic but … wait who said that? She darted her head around looking for where it came from. Zonic did the same head swerving around as well.

"Uh… up here", the voice sounded like Zonic which Zamy turned towards him confused. He pointed up and standing in the air sideways was a blue hedgehog that looked exactly like Zonic but with red sneakers with a white stripe and gold buckles. His emerald green eyes had a bored expression and he had an arrogant air to him unlike Zonic. The blue hedgehog had another one with him except in handcuffs. This hedgehog was lime green with icy blue eyes that looked empty and cold, he wore a black leather jacket with flames on it, his sneakers were black and a dark forest green and a pair of red shades placed on his head between his ears. Zamy noticed his left ear had a chunk missing from it maybe from a battle. Against who, Zamy didn't know. The way they appeared in this Zone told her that they weren't from the No Zone. She knew they were the ones who caused the Zone Disruption. There was an awkward silence among them. Both sides uncomfortable, the blue hedgehog with sneakers shifted his feet. Zamy broke the silence first by poofing her personal sized crossbow out of thin air and pointing it at the strangers.

"Who are you", she demanded crossbow aimed at the blue one.

"Whoa. Chill out I'm not gonna hurt you", the blue hedgehog said sincerely. She could tell he meant it but she refused to lower her crossbow. They had just witnessed her cry like a baby. She didn't want to seem weak.

"I said who are you", she repeated with as much force as she could.

"Names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog", he answered with a cocky smile on his face.

Zonic groaned, his counterpart was too much sometimes. Zamy dropped her crossbow in surprise. This was Sonic the Hedgehog! Hero of Mobius! She had heard so much about him and his adventures. Zonic rolled his eyes at her clumsiness and glowered at the other hedgehog with Sonic.

"I see you brought us an old _friend_", Zonic hissed the word 'friend' between his teeth.

The lime green hedgehog laughed,"Aw didja miss me?"

Zonic growled, Sonic elbowed the green hedgehog, "Shut up Scourge."

Zamy had heard the name before… Scourge… then it hit her. He was the evil Sonic that had escaped from the Zone Jail. She was in the presence of three Sonics and honestly she had no idea what to do.

"So who's she", Sonic gestured towards her which looked weird since he was standing sideways. Before she could introduced herself Zonic cut in.

"Hold on before we get friendly let's fix your physical properties."

Zonic took out the watches and handed them to Sonic. Who put one on Scourge who instantly fell flat on his face from the sudden change of gravity. Sonic chuckled before placing one on himself and landing smoothly on solid ground.

"When did you make these", Sonic asked tapping the glass face of the watch.

Zonic shrugged,"Zotor and Zails made them a while ago, helps us out a lot. Our job is much easier now."

Sonic nodded, "I bet. Ya can't really handle bad guys sideways."

Sonic picked the groaning Scourge off the metal ground,"Ugh…that hurt."

"Be careful next time. You don't wanna hit that hard head again", Sonic teased and Scourge snarled baring his sharp fangs.

Sonic turned to Zamy who blushed at his curious eyes scanning over her face. The visor reflected his gaze back to him leaving him to wonder who she was, "So who's this?"

She slowly took off her helmet giving her curly quills a shake and blew her pesky bangs from her eyes, "I'm Zamy Rose, nice to meet you."

Sonic and Scourge recoiled, both had an Amy and both had no idea what to expect from this one. Zonic noticed this and raised an eyebrow having no idea why they looked at Zamy with a crazed expression.

"You guys okay", the Zone Cop asked his counterparts.

"How do you live with her", Scourge shivered and actually sounded scared. His Amy counterpart was a hammer swinging, psychotic hoggette. Her name was Rosy the Rascal and she defined the word insane.

"Has she ever strangled you in a hug", Sonic cringed at his own words remembering the hugs of death Amy would deliver to him every chance she had.

"Uh...", Zonic was unsure how to answer that. He and Zamy lived with each other just fine well besides what had occurred a few minutes before and she only hugged him when she got extremely excited. The hugs never cut off his air, she was gentle. It's when she realized what she had done that hurt. The whole shoving away part is what caused Zonic pain. He'd fall to the ground from her force right on his butt. Poor Zonic use to try readying himself for the fall but always failed, it ended up hurting even more than not trying. He stopped fighting it, just letting his body tumble to the ground.

"She's fine and no she doesn't strangle me", he awkwardly answered, rubbing his arm. Zamy giggled into her hand not bothered by their questions. The other hedgehogs raised their eyebrows at her calmer nature. Not insulted at all by their rude but expected behavior.

"It's nice to know I'm not crazy right", Zamy giggled, her curly quills bounced around her cherubic face.

"I'm not convinced", Scourge mumbled.

Sonic laughed, "You're not crazy where I'm from you're a…", he searched his thoughts for a better word than stalker,"nice but obsessed girl." Yeah that was better.

Zamy leaned towards the two other hedgehogs almost like she was about to pounce. Both took a step back clearly not use to her,"Do I look like her? Is she cute or is she a slob? Does she have a boyfriend?" Instead of physically pouncing she did it with questions.

Sonic took a minute to process all the questions, coming up with answers in a Sonic second,"You do look like her except she doesn't have curly quills. She isn't a slob and er…", he paused, uncomfortable at the other questions. He shifted his weight between his feet wanting to bolt it right then and there but he was trapped. Oh how he hated being trapped he sucked it up and answered the best he could, "She's a cute little girl… and no she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"_Little_ girl", Zamy snapped, hands on her hips, "What do you mean _little_?"

Sonic and Scourge squirmed. Now she was acting like an Amy. Next came the hammer which she didn't have. They didn't know that though.

"I'll let you two know that no matter what Amy you meet we're not _little_ girls! We can defend ourselves! So quit belittling us because we pack a punch", Zamy gave them a great piece of advice straight out of the book of Amy Rose. It was true Amy, Rosy and Zamy hated being seen as little children when they tried hard proving they weren't. How Zamy knew this remained a mystery. Maybe they all had a certain connection? The three male hedgehogs all stared at the other all thinking the same thing. Did they have this link too? Many experiences would point to a yes but they weren't about to admit that to each other. Zamy smiled triumphantly at their silence knowing she had proven herself. The three still said nothing and Zamy was getting bored watching.

"You guys going to stare each other all day or should I help with a little _persuasion_", Zamy joked. Zonic smiled at her noting that their fight had disappeared, for now at least till they were alone again. Sonic and Scourge didn't appreciate the joke both getting skittish and ready to run for their lives.

"I'm kidding", Zamy sighed, "What are you so afraid of?"

"You're hammer", they answered simultaneously.

"My what", she laughed at loud, "I don't have a hammer! I'm not a mechanic. Why would I need a hammer anyways", she flicked her wrist and a crossbow came out of nowhere, "when I have this", she twirled it between her fingers, "cool huh", she asked while bringing it closer to both wide eyed hedgehog's faces.

"That's something alright", Sonic chuckled rubbing the back off his head, relieved that there was no hammer. Scourge seemed relieved too, letting out a loud exhale.

"Don't get too happy", she smiled slyly fingering an arrow set to launch on her crossbow,"I have a killer shot. I haven't missed a target yet."

Sonic laughed nervously and Scourge's electric green fur stood on end. Zonic laughed lowly, clearing his throat to hide it. He was in uniform and there were others around him. No one should witness his goofier side in uniform. He'd have to kill them… well not really. He put his hands behind his back in a proper manner, standing straight getting back to work,"Anyways, let's drop off our friend", his emerald gaze met Scourge's icy ones,"Zobotnik missed you. I'm sure he'd _love_ to see you again."

...

The group of hedgehogs headed towards the hover car. Zonic walked ahead not talking to anyone only leading, Scourge walked behind him cuffs tightly around his wrists and a gold collar around his neck that Zonic had put on, Sonic walked on Scourge's left and Zamy on his right. Zamy sighed happily to herself looking up at the clear blue sky smiling up at how beautiful it was. No matter how ugly things got sometimes the weather had the effect to make you feel like everything was okay. Zamy soaked in the sun that caressed her pink fur keeping her helmet off to feel the warmth. Scourge grumbled beside her causing her to stare at him. His icy blue eyes glared at the ground as they walked. He didn't seem to notice Zamy studying him. She wondered what he was saying. From what she had heard Scourge killed his own father, took over the anti - Mobius and caused a lot of problems for Sonic and Zonic. He was going to get caught eventually especially with two pro fighters after his tail.

Zamy not paying attention to where she was going tripped over something on the metal platform they were walking on. She fell to the cold hard floor, slapping her forehead on it. She regretted not keeping on her helmet.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Scourge sniggered at her clumsiness, Zonic had just turned around to see the pinkette hedgehog flat faced on the ground and Sonic could only gawk not expecting what had just happen. She pushed herself up to sit, rubbing her forehead, her face bright scarlet. The others waited for her to say anything. Zonic was use to her nearly tripping but she had never really fell. She clenched her teeth against the throbbing bump on her forehead suddenly she felt something trickle down her face.

_Great..._

"It's nothing I'm fine", she reassured everyone wiping her forehead wishing she had definitely kept her helmet on.

"Yeah gushing blood from your head means your healthy", Sonic stated sarcastically.

"Really it's okay. I trip all the time", she brushed it a side hoping they would too.

Zonic sighed, walking over to her and crouching in front of her, his face inches from her. She felt her heart pound in her chest, her face becoming beat red and feverishly hot. He pulled a cloth from his belt and began dabbing at her forehead,"You're so clumsy."

She could only stare at his face in deep concentration over his task of stopping her injury from bleeding. Not only was his closeness making her flustered but the company they had made it embarrassing. Scourge mumbled some not so nice words, tapping his foot impatiently. Sonic watched in awe at how close the two really were. He wondered if he'd do that for Amy. He was her hero but wasn't that all he was? Her infatuation with him was only because he was famous she really didn't love him, or did she? Finally after minutes of dabbing, the bleeding subsided and Zonic stood up not bothered by the questioning look from Sonic or Scourge wiggling his eyebrows making a kissy face. He remained calm, offering the pink hedgehog a hand which she shyly took and pulled her to her feet.

"Watch where you're going next time", he said placing the cloth in her hand just in case it started to bleed again. He let go, grabbed Scourge by his ear and began walking forward, towards the police car. She stared down out the black cloth soaked in her blood and clutched it in her hand. She beamed at what Zonic had done for her. Her insides knotted together in bliss, she celebrated inside her head. The self inflicting bump was worth some of Zonic's attention.

Sonic watched the girl, hands behind his head whistling a tune. She stared up at him, sending him a smile much like Amy would present him with. His whistling halted and he winked at her. She giggled in response then began the trip back to the car and Sonic joined her whistling his tune. Zamy had sworn she had heard it before. She looked at her walking partner who looked up at the clear sky.

"What song is that", she was curious.

"Huh", he said surprised at her sudden question.

"What song were you whistling", she repeated.

"Oh. It's a song about finding your own rainbow or whatever. My Uncle Chuck use to sing it to me all the time", he smiled at the memory of him and his Uncle parading around the house, stereo blasted, singing badly off key.

She laughed heartily at him,"That's so cute."

He gave her annoyed look not liking anything he did being called 'cute'. No Sonic wasn't cute, he was brave, daring and awesome. Cute belonged with the Chaos not a super cool hero like himself. His pride wouldn't allow cute being used to describe him.

"I'm not cute", he fake pouted crossing his arms over his chest,"I'm to cool for cute."

She giggled cutely and teased the hero,"Oh of course not. You're more along the lines of being adorable. Is that better?"

He stumbled at her odd compliment, you think he'd be use to it from his own Amy, apparently not. The word adorable was even worse,"You know what, I think I'll stick with cute it doesn't hurt as bad."

They both shared a laugh causing both of the hedgehogs in front of them to turn around and stare. Zonic abruptly turned back around, grinding his teeth together not liking how chummy the two were getting.

Scourge chortled,"Jealous of yourself? Yeah you'll get over it."

"You know nothing about me", Zonic growled at him. Pushing Scourge to walk faster.

"Yeah right. You're just another Sonic copy. Living in a crappy Zone where you'll always be the shadow of the original", Scourge spat.

Zonic didn't comment. Scourge in a sick way was right. He'd never be the original blue hedgehog. He'd be a mere clone that people expected to be just as good as the original. It never ticked him off and he had always accepted it. That was until Sonic and Zamy were sharing laughs and walking together. His Primer was actually walking! He never slowed down, maybe he matured over the year? The guy had the patience of a dog waiting for his owner to throw the ball. Zonic let his thoughts wonder, staring blankly ahead of him.

Scourge felt accomplished over silencing the big bad Zone Cop. It sucked that he had gotten caught once again. Now he'd be back in the stupid prison being the underdog. Getting thrown into basketball hoops, sleeping on the bottom bunk, getting shoved into the ground, he got worked up just thinking about it. There was no way out of this. Fiona was gone, somewhere with The Destructix, he had no one to bust him out. He refused to accept his fate or defeat. He'd get out of here again, he promised himself that, even if it killed him. They made it to the hover car and waited for Sonic and Zamy to catch up before getting in. When they arrived the hedgehog group piled into the hover car. Zonic as the driver, Zamy next to him riding shot gun and Scourge and Sonic in the back. The car zoomed to life and they headed to the Zone Jail.

...

Zamy poked at her food, supporting her head on her hand. Zonic and Sonic had taken Scourge to Warden Zobotnik and left her bored. Zespio munched on an apple across from her, Zector bobbed his head to the music he was listening through his headphones next to Zespio and Ziles sat next to her. Ziles had taken a break from staring at glowing screens all day to enjoying his lunch of chicken salad. Zamy loved the food that Zanilla made her. She simply wasn't in the mood to eat. She had given Zamy a home made piece of pot pie. Zanilla was a great cook and often gave away her left overs. Great doctor and cook, she'd be a trophy wife. Zamy found out Zanilla had a young seven year old daughter named Zream that Zamy only got a peek at her.

Ziles noticed her silence and tried to make conversation,"So you met Sonic? How was it?"

"It was fine", she said picking at a piece of chicken surrounded by peas.

He tried again,"Was he as cool as people make him out to be?"

"Mmm."

Zespio gave Ziles a look and he shrugged. Zector clapped his hands to his song completely oblivious to everyone around him. Zamy set down her fork and stood up,"I'm sorry guys I'm not hungry. Zector can have my pie."

Zector seemed to have heard that as he snatched it and dug in showing the pie no mercy. Ziles covered his mouth from the rising bile and Zespio gave a look of disgust as food went everywhere. Zamy walked out before she got sick herself. Zector finished in record time, wiping his jaws and burping loudly.

"S'cuse me", he smiled at his impressive belch.

"Gross it smells", Ziles fanned the air gagging at the horrid smell.

"It smells just like your room Zector", Zespio commented blinking his eyes because they were burning from Zector's burp of death.

"Whatever. I got to enjoy a pie made by the lovely Zanilla", Zector gloated and let out another burp.

Ziles and Zespio quickly got up, abandoning their food and ran from the smell before it attacked them again.

...

Zamy leaned over the balcony railing looking out at the sunset. Hover cars flew by whipping wind between her curly quills. She felt depressed, after such an eventful day the thing Zonic had said to her before ricocheted in her mind. Had she really bothered him that much? Zonic could keep his emotions in check and for him to snap worried her. Yeah she knew about Dr. Nega's attacks but she was a lower rank. She didn't have to deal with the stress of being a lead commander like Zespio, Zonic, Znuckles and Zector daily. She understood that you couldn't save everyone as long as you tried. Oh did Zonic try. He'd try and try and try, till he passed out from exhaustion. Zamy often urged him to relax but he never did. He needed to be on the front lines not sitting back patrolling a prison and she wanted to be by his side during the hard times. She hated staying behind wondering if any of them would make it back. Zhadow and Ziles kept her company but her nerves never let her fully breath.

She stared at the pink and orange streaked sky lost in her thoughts. She failed to notice someone come up from behind her and join the sunset watching. The white-gloved hands grasped the railing tightly. Emerald eyes scanned the gorgeous horizon, the cityscape much like a place in his Zone. This city still amazed the viewer and he could never get over the futuristic structures that he wanted so badly to run past and just explore. He looked to his side at the jade eyed pink hedgehog in a trance by the beauty. She reminded him of her Prime twin. Not as clingy and she was hotheaded like her but hid it well after months of training. Her eyes casted down towards her hands that gripped the same railing. Still unaware of him. He decided to make himself known. He cleared his throat and she jumped, turning her head towards him. Her features relaxed from recognition. Sonic gave her a small half grin, "Didn't mean to scare ya."

She laughed lightly turning back to the horizon,"It's not everyday someone joins me to watch the city."

Sonic nodded still watching her,"This place is cool nothing like back home."

"What's it like? The Prime Zone?"

Sonic thought it over. He loved Mobius and his friends who called it home. Everyone had been through so much and he had learned so were the people of the No Zone. Fighting their own war much like the Freedom Fighters. He slouched down, resting his head on the railing,"It's different from here. We have miles and miles of forests and lakes."

"It sounds pretty", she commented, picturing the place now,"We only have a few water sources and barely any trees unless they're potted."

"Yeah. That's no fun. Where does a guy run to if everything is just one big city", he chuckled, he was only joking around but she still answered.

"I don't know. But I love this place and I'd do anything to protect it. It's one of the reasons I became a Zone Cop", she turned to him with a small smile. He stood up straight cracking his back in the process

He understood her wanting to protect something she loved. He did it everyday and would till it was safe. Zamy made him see a new light in Amy. Zamy fought her hardest for everyone, to prove herself worthy and that she could do it. Amy was no different and Sonic wanted to learn more about her. Zamy sparked an interest that Sonic had no idea he had. He'd been with Amy for a while and hardly knew anything about her. Zamy and Zonic were close and they were him and her. If he tried hard enough maybe the two could be like their No Zone counterparts. It wouldn't hurt to try. Zonic and him were different yet the same like Sonic and Scourge. No matter how hard both of them denied it.

"So you and Zonic had a little fight before...what was that about", Sonic inquired. Her smile quickly dropped to a frown causing her to look away. Knowing it wasn't any of his business he hastily added,"Not that it's any of my business just curious."

"It's alright", she sent him a reassuring smile but it faded into a pressed line and there was a long pause before she started,"I want to go out and fight."

Sonic cocked his head to the side,"Really like against that Dr. guy you guys have here. I have an Eggbutt back home. A real pain in the neck with all his robot toys."

She nodded,"Exactly like ours. Dr. Nega shows no mercy and he recently destroyed a city."

"So that's why everyone's acting so weird", Sonic mumbled and his emerald eyes met jade,"Why can't you go out and kick Dr. Whatever's butt?"

"Zonic won't let me", she murmured lowering her head to look down below.

"Wh-", he stopped himself. He knew exactly why. Zonic was protective over her and didn't want her getting hurt or worse... He shivered at the thought, imagining one of his own friends. But then again Sonic had caught on that it was stronger than a friendship. He imagined his ex-girlfriend, Sally dying in battle. He blood ran cold. No he couldn't think that, he shook his head to clear it from his mind. He put a hand on her shoulder,"I'm sure he has his reasons."

She started shaking under his touch and looked up at him with tears in her eyes,"What are they because I don't know. I've worked so hard for this."

If it was one thing Sonic couldn't stand it would be crying. He hated tears, he patted her shoulder awkwardly while they streamed down her muzzle, dripping down her face. He could tell her the truth but he wasn't to sure how Zonic would react. But the girl was suffering and he wanted her to smile. It was in his nature to make people smile. His nature as a kind hearted hero.

"I thinks he just worried about ya getting hurt", Sonic said to her. He decided to tell her even if Zonic threatened to kill him later.

She wiped at her jade orbs, sniffling to stop her runny nose, "R-really?"

"Well yeah. I mean how do you feel when Zonic leaves?"

"It gets pretty lonely but I have Zhadow and Ziles."

"So they have a moody faker here too", Sonic laughed, saying this more to himself.

"Huh", she gave him a puzzled look, her eyes were still watery but she had stopped crying.

"Oh nothing just surprised to know there's a friend here."

She continued her answer from before,"But I still miss him. I worry if he'll ever...", she didn't finish knowing what Sonic had been getting at. How could she be so selfish? She threw away Zonic's feelings and only cared about getting out there and fighting. She owed Zonic an apology later.

"I get what you're saying", she told Sonic, gently smiling at him.

"Yeah, well, I am pretty great. Best hero in the history of Mobius", he cockily stated if it were a fact.

Zamy snorted,"Sure you are."

She shoved him playfully and the two returned to their sunset gazing in silence.

...

"It was a pleasure having you", Zonic shook hands with his pride filled counterpart.

"Pleasure is all mine. Hope you take care real good care of my friend. Careful though, he gets cranky without his breakfast", he said joking around about Scourge who was now in jail according to Zonic.

"Our food is rated five stars so no worries."

"Yeah I bet."

Sonic took of his watch instantly returning sideways and handing it down to Zonic. Zamy wasn't there, the two already said their good-byes. Sonic took out his warp ring and it opened up a portal to Mobius.

"See ya" he saluted to Zonic.

"Good bye", Zonic saluted back.

Sonic took a step in the portal but stuck his head out,"Oh yeah, I kinda, sorta told Zamy you're worried about her going off to kick butt."

Before Zonic could react, Sonic was gone. Zonic clenched his fist, growling at what his Prime Zone friend had just told him. Now he had to deal with Zamy and plan revenge. He had a busy tomorrow ahead of him. He took a deep breath to calm himself before heading towards his sleeping quarters. He had enough adventure for today. Sleep sounded good right now.

* * *

**Hope you liked it I know I didn't. I hope no one was OOC in here like Sonic and no it's not Sonzamy or whatever... she just reminds him of Amy. Here my lovely reviewers is your thanks. You could be here to if you REVIEWED. I have about 800 views on this story that's pretty rad. Wait...ew... no don't use that word it's bad.**

**_SilverariaMaximum_: I know I was just kitten. Meow I will thank you for your review. It's nice that you like my writing style which I have no idea what it is...  
**

**_T-Striker_: I've played Laser Tag myself. Once. It's really expensive. Ah good time... Thank you for the lovely review ma'am sir.  
**

**_PurrfectChaos Ver.2.1.3975: _Picture Ziles naked for all I care as long as you enjoy by story. Though Ziles naked would just be Tails so... yeah. I didn't do any research once so ever. Kinda winged it... the whole death spot was an added twist. Whoa curve ball... just kidding. Glad you like how I write because I don't. Thanks for the honest reviews.  
**

******_raeweis_: I got you with the fake ending that's awesome. Haha I try. Zhadow's screen name required a lot of thought. It needed to be a good one and I thought hey_ Ihatebluehogs_ is a good one. Thank you for your review. Sorry if this chapter disappoints... it's so serious. I'll get out of this funk soon._  
_**

******_Sonicfan_: I'm a pessimist and proud. Thanks for the review. **

******ALL DONE! Ya'll come back now ya here?  
**


	8. Babysitting

**Author's Note: Here's number eight! All this positive feedback makes me want to cry! *Cries* Okay, on a for serious note here's one starring our good buddy Zespio and someone else! Notice how the genre has changed to humor and romance, weeeell that's because I've gotten a PM saying there was, "Too much Romance for it not to be." Excuse me? You don't review on my story, yet you tell me to change the genre?! So then came a pointless argument over who was right, The Authoress or Some Guy. But to make you leave me alone Mr. Person I Won't Name, I've changed it. It's not like you care anyways. Romance isn't the point of this story and if you think it should remain only humor let me know. In the beginning did I not say it won't just be humor!? Forever alone...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic/Archie characters. "Elise is my favorite character", said no Sonic Fan ever...**

* * *

**Story Eight: Babysitting the Devil**

Zespio and Zector rushed down the hall of the Zone Jail. The two had received a call of a prison fight from Zonic. Now the two reptiles made their way to the hospital wing to get Dr. Zanilla on the scene. The fight apparently occurred in the cafeteria while Zespio and Zector were on a patrol on the second floor. Of course the two reptiles had tried to contact Zanilla the easy way, through their built in headsets, only to get static. The two decided to stop wasting time and go get the rabbit personally. Zector was practically skipping, happy to go and see his lovely Zanilla even if she didn't know she was his. Zector ignored the fact that maybe she wasn't interested and thought she was playing the game hard to get. Zespio knew better than that. Zanilla, being an overly polite and caring person, was not playing any game and really had no idea what Zector was hinting at. Zector planned out smooth conversations in his head hoping to swoon the lady rabbit with his charm. Charm he didn't have, that he thought he did.

The group of two made it to the office and Zector rudely barged in followed by Zespio who shot Zector a disproving stare. Sometimes he wondered if Zector was born in a swamp. The crocodile didn't notice the aura of annoyance radiating off his purple pal. He wagged his large tail in search of his crush. Zanilla was nowhere in sight. The room wasn't empty, though. Zector noticed when he glanced down to the floor.

Sitting on the floor, playing with a stuffed chao was a small female rabbit. The girl looked like a younger version of Zanilla, wearing a sky blue dress with a white-collar and a navy blue bow around it; she wore white stockings and dress shoes that were navy blue like the bow. She looked up at the new guests with startled, big brown eyes noting she wasn't alone anymore. She squeaked out and abruptly stood up, slowly backing away from the guests. She squeezed the stuff chao in her arms for comfort looking absolutely terrified. No one in the room said anything to each other. It became a staring contest between the Zone Cops and a small girl. This was not what the cops were expecting. Zespio looked over to Zector with an eyebrow raised. Zector shrugged in response. Maybe he didn't know everything about his women after all.

The contest lasted for about two minutes until the rabbit bolted to the back room. Zespio gave Zector a puzzled look that the crocodile returned to him. Both didn't know what the heck had just happened. Suddenly, much to Zector's delight the doctor came out with the young rabbit hiding behind her.

"Hello, Zespio and Zector." She happily greeted. Her voice was angelic and music to Zector's ear holes since he didn't have ears.

"Hello, Zanilla, nice to see you again." Zector said, using a gruff tone thinking it sounded sexy.

Zespio face palmed at his friend's terrible attempts. The girl peered up at Zespio from behind Zanilla. Zespio met her gaze and gave her a small smile. She gasped and her eyes darted to the tiled floor. Zespio, use to the same behavior from Zay wasn't offended. The girl just wasn't comfortable around strangers. Especially a Zone Cop in full uniform with gadgets on their belts, one happening to be a gun. They can look pretty intimidating to No Zoners of a younger age. Zanilla noticed Zespio staring at the little rabbit and moved out of the cream-colored bunny's way, a move that the shy bunny wasn't too pleased about. She squeezed her doll that chirped a robotic "chao" from her grasp.

"Dear, why don't you introduce yourself", Zanilla said to the bunny.

The bunny looked at Zanilla as if to make sure it was okay. Zanilla nodded and gave her a reassuring a smile, encouraging the young bunny to speak. The bunny smiled widely back at her and finally looked at Zone Cops with more confidence.

"Hello, I'm Zream." The bunny introduced while curtsying, dropping her doll in the process, "It's nice to meet you."

Zream quickly picked up the stuff animal and dusted it off and looked at the large crocodile. Zector pointed a large thumb at himself, "I'm Zector", he then pointed a thumb at the purple chameleon, "This is my buddy, Zespio."

"Oh, so you're Mr. Zespio! Mommy told me all about you!" Zream exclaimed.

Zanilla's muzzle shaded a light pink and she let out a nervous giggle, "Dear, I tell you about everyone. Not just Mr. Zespio."

Zream nodded, oblivious to her mother's discomfort, "I know that mommy but Mr. Zespio was the one who kissed you, right?"

"I-it was an accident, deary." Zanilla stuttered out not looking at the Zone Cops that stood before her. She got pinker by the minute now.

"Yes, an accident." Zespio added to help out the poor doctor. It was his fault after all. The kiss was revenge to get back at Zector sometime ago. He didn't know it'd become such a big deal. Zector had gone and blabbed it to everyone. Zonic gave him quite a wordy scolding about staying professional. Zamy, the hopeless romantic asked when Zespio and Zanilla would have their first date and Ziles laughed so hard he shot milk out of his nose. He also failed to think about him and Zanilla's relationship, ruined before it had a chance to start. The two hardly talked, sometimes Zespio would often catch her staring at him out of the corner of his eye. When he tried to meet her gaze, she'd cast her glance elsewhere. Zespio gave her a bland, meaningless apology. He didn't see the need in apologizing.

"Oh, okay", Zream chirped. Zanilla couldn't be mad at her innocent daughter. In fact Zanilla didn't have an evil bone in her body unless her young charge was involved. Zanilla took a deep breath, exhaling used air along with her nervousness. When she felt in check she sweetly smiled at Zector wondering why the two had come, "So may I ask why you're here?"

Zector had been too enchanted by the rabbit's beauty to comprehend what occurred in the conversation. He stopped listening after introducing Zespio. Drool trickled from the corner of his large jaws and Zespio leaned over to him casually.

"Wipe your mouth. You're drooling." Zespio whispered.

Zector snapped out of his trance and hastily wiped at his jaws hoping that the lovely doctor had not seen, luckily she didn't or pretended not to. Zespio nudged Zector to say something to the patient Zanilla. How was the croc suppose to win the girl if all he did was stare at her like an idiot? Zespio nudged him again this time the crocodile got the hint. Zector cleared his throat and stood tall with confidence.

"Well, we couldn't get a hold of ya. So we came here to get ya." Zector replied.

"Get me", she sounded confused, "for what Zector?"

"There was a big fight in the cafeteria and they need ya down there pronto."

"Oh dear, and here we are talking when someone needs my help!" She exclaimed.

Without another second she ran over to the cabinets collecting all the materials one first aid kit could hold. She mumbled some of the labels to herself as if she made a mental check list. Zream watched her mother in amazement, her big chocolate fondue eyes tracked every move her mother made. She had never seen her mother so worked up before. Then again, it was Zream's first time at the Zone Jail. Her mother had to bring her because the children had no school today then the babysitter canceled last-minute. Without a babysitter the mother rabbit had no choice but to bring Zream with her. Zream was so excited to see her mother at wrork and until now it had been rather boring for Zream. She sat quietly on the floor playing with her stuffed chao. The chao she had named Zheese since her Prime self named her chao, Cheese. After Zream had learned that her Prime counterpart had a real chao of her own, she begged her mother for a chao as well. Zanilla told her they couldn't take care of a chao right now, settling for the stuffed chao instead. Zream didn't understand why her mother wouldn't let her get a chao. Chaos were cute, mystical creatures that never were affected by the No Zones odd gravity. The chao simply adapted to them and lived near the little water sources that the No Zone had. The Prime Mobians called them Chao Gardens and the No Zoners kept the name. Zream wished to see a Chao Garden with her own eyes and continually hoped to find one, that is if her mother ever let her venture out of the house.

Zanilla closed the first aid kit and hurried to the door. Before leaving she turned around to look at the Zone Cops that were lost on what to do.

"I have to go Zream. Mr. Zector and Mr. Zespio will watch you." She said shooting Zector a sweet smile. He felt like he was in heaven and almost melted into a puddle of goo. Zespio wasn't too pleased that she had given them a job without his consent. What made it worst was that it was a babysitting job and Zespio did not handle children very well. Zay, Zharmy and Ziles were the only children he could deal with. Plus he never had to watch them. He was about to decline Zanilla when Zector cut him off.

"Of course lovely Zanilla, we'd love to." He responded stuck in an infatuated dream world.

Zespio sighed loudly making sure Zector heard it, irritated that Zector didn't care that Zespio didn't want to watch some kid. The horned Zone Cop was getting ignored a lot today.

Zanilla beamed,"Thank you! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

With that she left. Leaving a love struck crocodile, a mentally fuming chameleon and a quiet bunny. Zespio wanted to yell at Zector for bringing him into this play date. He bit his tongue, though. Zream's innocent ears should not hear the not so nice words come from Zespio's mouth. He waited in silence and the atmosphere got more awkward by the minute, no one said a word. Zector rubbed the back of his helmet and finally decided to end it.

"So Zream what do you wanna do?" Zector asked.

Zream was staring down at her shoes, her long ears shielding her face from the Zone Cops view. Zector gave Zespio a worried look, he had no idea what was wrong with her. Suddenly she let out a cackle, her head slowly lifted up. Zector squealed out at the new Zream. Her eyes had an evil glint and a Cheshire cat smile played across her lips. She looked down right scary. Zespio gawked at her, what happened to the cute rabbit? She had been replaced by the devil's spawn. Zream cackled creepily and Zector whimpered behind Zespio. Okay, this was not what Zespio had predicted.

"Are you okay?" Zespio reluctantly asked raising his hands in defense.

"Tee-hee. Of course I am silly. Now that Mommy is gone we can have some fun!" She giggled. It was the scariest giggle Zespio had ever heard. He swallowed the lump in his throat, goose bumps danced across the purple chameleon's skin.

"Fun?"

"Oh yes, let's play a game!" She squealed out in delight.

"W-what game", Zector regrettably questioned with a squeak to his voice. The thug crocodile shivered behind his purple companion. Zespio wasn't scared, more along the lines of creeped out.

"Tag in the dark!" The two Zone Cops never got to ask what that was as she flew over to the light switch, that's right the young rabbit flew. Using her large ears to lift herself off the ground, she flicked the lights off. Zespio gasped in surprise and Zector whimpered again.

"I don't like this game." Zector mumbled to Zespio.

"Me neither", Zespio prepared himself for whatever the girl had plan. Sure she was a little kid but he never knew what to expect now. What if she packed a punch? Though, he wasn't planning on attacking her. Zream couldn't have been older than seven and Zespio didn't hurt kids. Okay, so maybe he clomped Zharmy on the head a few times but he never straight out attacked.

"Hee. So you like Hide N Seek better? Okay, I'll find you!" She said seemingly out of nowhere.

This girl was officially marked as insane in Zespio's book. Zector yelled as he was pulled to the ground with a thud and grabbed at Zespio's ankles before being dragged away. Zespio backed away from where Zector use to be, well-tried to, seeing he couldn't exactly see and bumped into something. Maybe a counter or cot, he wasn't sure. He pushed his back off the object and took a few steps forward. It was quiet, not a sound to disrupt it...

"Boo", a sickly angelic voice whispered to Zespio's right. He swiftly jumped away from her and she cackled. Her laughs bounced off the walls all around Zespio, taunting him. He was a pawn in Zream's game.

"What is wrong with you?" He growled. He hated this more than Zector's burps and that said something.

"I only want to play! Mommy never lets me play. She's scared I'll get hurt." She shot back, her voice echoing around him. He couldn't trace where it had come from. Something wrapped around his legs, he tried running forward only to trip and smack to the ground.

"Leave me alone." He demanded. Now she had crossed the line. He sat up, blindly feeling at his ankles trying to get a hold on the thick cord around them. He pulled and pulled only making it worse. She erupted into a fit of evil uncontrollable giggles. While she had her fit, Zespio worried about Zector. The crocodile had left him and never came back or said anything. Zector couldn't keep his mouth closed for long. So either he was keeping quiet to avoid the bunny of the corn or worst... Zespio shook his head he couldn't think of that now. He yanked at the cord harder, using all the strength he could.

"Tee-hee. You're next." Zream teased the trapped chameleon sounding a little out of breath.

"Stop it", he shouted angrily, still trying to free himself.

"I can't stop until you beg", she answered sweetly.

Footsteps. Zespio made out more than one person. Who else could be there with her? Definitely not Zector, the footsteps were too soft for the brute crocodile. Zespio hated to admit it but he was scared, no, absolutely terrified. A chill went down his spine as the footsteps neared him. He wanted to wake up and it all be a dream. He faced his impending doom, his life flashed before his eyes. Telling his mother that he wanted to be a Zone Cop, meeting Zector and Zonic, training, Zector annoying him, training, meeting Zamy, training. Now that he thought about it he did a lot of training. He regretted not have more fun and now he was going to be killed by a bunny.

_Wait..._

_"I can't stop until you beg."_

Is that all he had to do? Grovel his way out of this mess, would she keep her word? It was worth a try. He shoved his male pride deep down and took a deep breath.

"Please Zream", he pleaded,"I want to live. Let me live."

He meant it one hundred percent. The footsteps halted and...

A whole lot of laughter? The lights turned on out of nowhere and Zespio was blinded by the brightness. He shielded his eyes with his hands, blinking a few times till he could make out the figures who stood before him, laughing their Zone Cop suits off. There stood a wheezing Zonic, a giggling Zamy, a poker faced Zhadow, a crying Ziles, a snorting Zector and a sad looking Zream.

"I-I can't even", Zonic tried saying between laughs.

"I want to live!" Zector mocked, causing everyone to laugh harder.

Realization slapped Zespio in the face. This was all a joke? A flame lit up inside he and he snarled. He went to jump at Zector only to slap to the ground, wire still around his ankles. Zector and Zonic laughed more, leaning on each other for support. Zamy walked over to the raging chameleon and gave him a regretful look. Obviously Zespio could tell Zamy felt guilty. She unwrapped the cord from around Zespio's legs and offered him a small smile that he returned. He glared at the chortling crocodile and swiftly pinned Zector to the wall.

"You think this is funny? What did I do?" Zespio angrily questioned the crocodile still laughing.

"Y-yeah, it's hilarious!" Zector breathlessly said. He could barely speak from all the laughing,"It's for kissin' Zanilla. We couldn't just let it slide without payback."

Zespio let go of Zector who fell to the ground,"What?"

Zonic wiped his eyes,"Yeah, sorry Zespio. It was Zector's idea. Honestly it was the best idea he ever had."

"I'm sorry too." Zream chimed with remorseful eyes that made Zespio's cold heart melt. So she was only dragged into this, he couldn't blame the sweet girl.

"It's okay, Zream." He smiled at her. He felt calmer, though still angry at the others. He glowered at them, ready to give them a piece of his mind but was interrupted by the door bursting open. Zanilla entered the room breathing heavily. She looked worn out. She wiped the sweat off her forehead,"S-sorry it took me so long. I ran around the whole jail, searching for this fight." Poor Zanilla didn't know it was all a lie to get her out of the room for a while.

"Hi, Zanilla", Zector said dreamily, he gave her a small wave. Ziles and Zamy snickered to themselves at the crocodile.

"Oh, what happened here?" She questioned with worry. The doctor's eyes danced across the many faces that weren't there before she left.

"Nothing Zanilla", Zonic reassured her,"We just wanted to visit."

She let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the cabinets, unloading her supplies. Everyone shared glances, wondering what to do next. Zespio let himself think over why they had done it. Okay, so his apology was bad and he didn't show he meant it... She deserved a better apology and it only took him being scarred for life to realize that.

"Zanilla", he said. Her head whipped around and she looked surprised that he had called her name.

He cleared his throat. He nervously rubbed his arm,"I'm sorry that I kissed you. It was an accident and I hope that we can start fresh and be acquaintances."

She smiled sincerely,"Of course."

...

Zream sat on the bed cot kicking her legs hugging Zheese in her arms. Everyone had left a while ago and Zanilla was in the backroom organizing the medicines accordingly. The door slowly creaked open, Zream shot her head up to see who it was. Zamy's head popped in,"Hi Zream."

"Hello Miss Zamy", Zream greeted politely. Her and Zamy had met a while back when Zanilla invited Zamy over for dinner.

Zamy came in fully, closing the door behind her. She walked over to Zream and sat beside the young bunny, "So what's up?"

"Nothing, Miss Zamy, is um... Zespio mad at me", she innocently asked playing with a lose string on her doll. She hoped the chameleon wasn't angry with her. She had done the prank because she didn't want to let down the others. Now she felt nothing but guilt.

"No, he knows it wasn't you're fault." Zamy said stroking the the young bunny's head, between her ears.

Zream smiled up at Zamy. She felt better knowing that no one had any negative feelings towards her.

"That's great", Zream chirped happily.

"You gotta admit. It was pretty funny." Zamy let out a small chuckle.

Zream stayed silent. Maybe it was a little funny... Although, Zream disliked laughing at others pain, she allowed a small giggle to escape her lips,"Yes, it was."

* * *

**Don't be afraid of the bunny in the dark! She's not really that creepy or is she... *Le Dramatic Music* So if this one kinda sucked, I'm sorry... my headaches are getting worst so this one was a pain and writing shouldn't be painful. Anyways, it's thanks time people! Want to be mentioned? Then REVIEW... it's simple!**

**_ABSOselfRBED_: Thank you. I'm happy you enjoyed it because I probably won't be doing it again anytime soon... Well hope you like this chapter!**

**_FlowerBlooms_: So you've started reading my story. That's great! Hopefully you'll read it through and I won't disappoint you! Fingers crossed! Thanks for your review! Also yes, Zespio is a sly guy. :)**

**_raeweis_: Weren't they just cute!? It's nice friendship fluff that just makes a girl want to vomit rainbows! Not literally... that would be disgusting!**

**_Cardcaptornicole_: Maybe a Zally... I was going to stick with the characters who were in a video game... except Snively because there already is a Znively made. So if Zally is in here, she might have a short role. No, I don't hate her in case anyone is wondering. Nothing is wrong with Sally. Thanks for the review that has left me to wonder...**

**_T-Striker_: I like Scourge too. Now it's going to be fun writing the inmates with Scourge as one of them! How will Buffy take it? Oh don't want to spoil anything, yet! Thank you for el review!**

**_PurrfectChaos Ver.2.1.3975:_ It's nice to know you'll read my story no matter what. Give me a minute... *Cries* Oh and sleep is totally for lames. Drink lots of coffee and you'll avoid it! :D Thanks for your review! Like this story/chapter?**

**_ZappuelLightnen'Rod:_ Read the whole story you bum! Just kidding! I must agree it was one good idea by Ken. I love the Zone Cops so you can see why I made the story! Thank you!**

**_SonicFan:_ Thank you! Your review was very sweet even if you're a guest and I don't know who you are.**

**_Shadowfangirl123 or Shadowfangirl:_ I assume you're the same person so thank you. It's good that you calmed down.**

**_RandomRandom:_ I was about to update, then you post something and I had to go back. Read this as many times as you want! YES THERE IS MORE TO COME! Thank you!**


	9. Sick

**Author's Note: I've been sick and out of school for three days. I thought that I could write a story... yeah... that didn't happen. I was too sick to even write a sentence. Then, on the third day. I got an idea to write through experience which turned into this. Yes, this is how I felt. I hope you like this one because I can honestly say, I did. I wish this had more views... I tried to get more... MAJOR FAIL. My stories are original, right? Enough self pity! Oh, I'm going to start posting on the weekdays now.**

**Also, to cure the common cold, here is a simple list of ingredients to put in a stew: Add one sick hedgehog, a dash of nasty medicine, humor and then a little fluff, cook until well done and BAM! You'll be cured! So, read my story! (We do not guarantee that! False, advertisement.) P.S. It's 1:32 a.m! I'm so cool...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, all belong to Archie or Sega. You choose! 'Why can't we settle our differences and respect each others shippings,' said that one hippie Sonic Fan. He was killed by rabid fangirls/boys.**

* * *

**Story Nine: I'm Sick... Now Leave Me Alone.**

Hacking and coughing was all Zream heard, walking down the long hallway to Zamy's room to visit the pretty pink hedgehog before she went off to work. It seemed every two minutes, a hacking sound filled the rabbit's sensitive ears. She squeezed her doll Zheese tightly, that sounded off a robotic, "Chao, Chao, Chao."

She had traveled down the hallway of the Zone Cop dorms many times and never felt any negative emotions. This time was different, now she was terrified. The wheezing sounded like an ugly, hairy monster. One of those monsters that would hide under her bed while she slept at night or hide in her closet, the boys from school would tell stories of such creatures to scare the girls. Another cough, a small scream escaped her, she unintentionally was freaking herself out. She had never believed the stories before so why was she scared now? Her over active imagination would be the death of her if she kept scaring herself.

"Zream", a raspy voice said from behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She let out a girly high-pitched shriek. Zheese's stuffed head nearly popped off from the pressure of her grasp.

"Zream, calm down it's just me."

Zream stopped her panic attack to turn around and look up at the person responsible for her near death experience.

"M-Mr. Zonic", she questioned. Not sure if was really him. The hedgehog in front of her looked like a spirit from the Nightmare Zone.

"Yeah, Zream it's me", he gave her a weak smile and sniffed. He sounded congested. The Zone Cop needed a good nose blow.

She looked him over. His once royal blue fur now a pale almost gray, his quills had a bad case of bed head. His emerald eyes missed the air of authority Zonic carried, replaced with lifeless green pupils and puffy, blood-shot eyes. He had bags on bags under them, apparently he didn't get sleep. His ears were in a permanent droop. She avoided looking at his snotty, runny nose out of politeness.

"Mr. Zonic are you okay", she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Zream", he reassured her but then had a coughing attack to disprove his case and further worry the poor bunny. He groaned and rubbed his chest from all the pain. Zream knew what to do.

"You should be in bed", she said, turning him around and pushing him towards his room.

"H-hey", he tried fighting her gentle push but he was too weak, his muscled ached and on top of that his brain felt like it was rattling against his head giving him a major headache. He allowed her to guide him back to his room.

Zream noticed he had left his door open and after letting him plop in his bed she tucked him in. He grumbled quietly at the action. Zonic wasn't too pleased with the whole babying thing and the pity in her chocolate eyes every time he coughed. Zream looked at all the tissues littering the floor. The best thing she could do for the hedgehog was get a professional.

"I'm going to get Mommy" Zream said, starting towards the door. She turned her head around before leaving, giving Zonic a stern look. Knowing that he was planning to jump out of bed and get ready for the day. He was still in plaid pajamas and mismatching socks.

"Stay in bed, Mr. Zonic", she scolded, "You better be here when Mommy comes to see you."

She closed the door behind her. Zonic settled his head on the pillow, letting out a frustrated sigh. His eyes felt like they weighed ten tons but he fought against it. He needed to be up and getting in his uniform. Yet, how was he suppose when he felt sick and who would take his place? He hated missing work. He went into a sneezing fit, grabbing an already used tissue from his night stand. He blew the snot out of his nose. Well, as much as he could get. No matter how many times he blew his nose, it still was stuffed. He growled, throwing the tissue to the ground to join the others. He felt defeated. His eye lids began to droop from the lack of sleep.

_I hate you cold._

…

Zonic blinked a few times, realizing he had dozed off. He looked up to see one figure staring down at him. He rubbed his eyes to get a clearly picture and get the crust that kept his eyes glued shut.

_Stupid eye crust, stupid cold!_

Finally scoring a point against his cold symptoms he got a better picture. There was Dr. Zanilla with a warm smile on her face, a bottle of dark red liquid in one hand and a measuring cup in the other.

"I'm sorry to wake you", she said in her voice sweet like honey, "But Zream told me you were sick and I brought you some medicine."

He yawned and sat up, resting his back on the head-board. He eye lids still half closed, he gave her a small nod and then bursted into a hacking fest. She smiled weakly at the poor hedgehog giving him a minute to recover. Her heart ached for the young cop who worked his tail off for everyone. She wondered where his parents were and if he had a mother to take care of him. His breathing slowed to raspy but steady breathes. She decided it was time for him to take his medicine before another attack.

"This will help with that cough", she said pouring a teaspoon of the red medicine in the cup and handing it to him. He stared down at the uninviting color of the swishing red liquid.

_Ugh… medicine._

"It doesn't taste good", she warned with a disgusted face having experience with the stuff herself.

_No freaking way._

He bit his tongue to avoid saying it out loud. He wasn't mad at her for pointing out the obvious, but being sick and stuck in his room made him want to kick down doors. His attitude always became bitter when he couldn't do what he wanted over something as stupid as a cold. Right now he hated the world. He sighed to himself and chugged the nasty red liquid.

"Blech", nothing could prepare anyone for the taste. It tasted like how rubbing alcohol smelled with a hint of cherry. Zonic felt it slither down his sore throat, he could still taste it on his tongue.

_Seriously, why even bother with the cherry flavor? It doesn't help the cause._

Zanilla handed him a bottle of water she had pulled out of her carrying case expecting him to do something like this. He snatched it away from her and chugged it down. He didn't know he was this thirsty, he finishing the bottle in a minute. He wanted more and gave Zanilla puppy eyes with the empty bottle in his ungloved hands. She happily pulled out another bottle, handing it to him and taking the empty one back. She smiled at him as he began gulping it down.

She had never seen the head Zone Cop look so innocent and weak. Illness did that to people. It could completely change one's attitude and outlook on life. Zream was a handful when she got sick, Zector was a complete baby, Zamy and Zespio tried playing it off much like Zonic till it was too much to handle. She learned a lot about a person when taking care of them at their worst times.

"It's good that you're drinking liquids. When you're sick, you should keep yourself hydrated. I always recommend eight glasses a day", she advised in full doctor mode.

_Eight glasses of water?! Who drinks eight glasses of water?_

He didn't question her though, she was a doctor after all. She placed another bottle on his nightstand for later, along with the medicine and measuring cup, "Make sure to take that every four hours. Also, since it's a stronger cough syrup you might get dizzy."

"Thanks Zanilla", he smiled at her, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his pajamas.

"Anytime dear, I'll be back to check up on you", she headed to the door and quietly closed it.

Zonic nuzzled into his blankets, already accepting the fact he wasn't doing anything today, as if he could get up now. He closed his eyes and in a few minutes he was asleep.

…

The door slammed open, nearly giving the sick hedgehog a heart attack. He grabbed at his chest to steady his heart and snapped his head to the door. There was a teary eyed Zector along with Zespio, who stood behind his friend in obvious annoyance.

"Tell me it's not true", Zector cried.

"W-what", Zonic rubbed his head not really all there.

"I heard you were dying", Zector wiped at his orange eyes filled with tears.

"What", Zonic repeated not completely getting it. The medicine did wonders to him. His headache was gone but he could barely think. He scratched his ear in confusion. He processed the conversation in his head a few times till finally getting what Zector had said.

"I'm not dying", he slurred, still half asleep.

"B-but Zream said", Zector stuttered out still crying, "You look like my grand pappy before he", Zector bursted into a waterfall of tears, "Kicked the bucket!"

"Zream said Zonic was sick not dying", Zespio snarled, "Besides, your grandfather isn't dead he just had a cold. We visited him last week."

Zector abruptly stopped his blubbering, "Oh yeah", Zector rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed, "I forgot."

Zespio shoved his friend to the side, getting a better look at the hedgehog in bed, "Wow, you look terrible."

"Gee, thanks", Zonic sarcastically said, not in the mood for anyone right now "Did you guys come here to tell me how great I look or wake me up from my sleep?"

"Both", Zector answered, getting a smack to the back of his helmet from Zespio.

"We only came here to check on you since Zanilla couldn't", Zespio sighed,"Zector volunteered us to go."

"What can I say? She's so dreamy", Zector batted his eyes getting flustered at the thought of the rabbit. Zonic swore he heard birds chirping and wedding bells ringing. He looked around the room to double-check. Zespio looked just as confused, thinking he heard it too. He shrugged and Zonic shook his head. Zonic coughed and let out a sneeze, getting Zector back to reality.

"I'm fine so you can go now", Zonic laid back down. Turning his head to face the wall and covering it under a sheet, hoping they'd get the hint. He sniffed, trying to not get snot on his pillow.

"Nah-ah, we aren't leaving till I read you a story", Zector said, pulling the covers off of Zonic's head. Zonic rolled onto his back, glaring up at the brute crocodile, "You can't be serious?"

"He is", Zespio grumbled when Zector pulled a book from behind his back, out of no where. He opened up to the first page.

"I call it, 'The Best Zone Cop Ever'", Zector started, Zonic groaned and Zespio watched in pity, having been there before, "Once upon a time their lived a handsome, buff crocodile named Zector the Strong."

"Did you write this yourself", Zonic asked.

"Of course", Zector said, then continued his story, "He was the bravest most hottest croc in the No Zone. All the ladies wanted him and all the fellas wanted to be him. He could get anything his reptilian heart dreamed of. One day, Zector met the beautiful, Queen Zanilla. She fell in love with him, and I mean who wouldn't?"

Zector took a deep breath and did his girl voice, with a horrible western accent that the real Zanilla didn't have," 'Oh Zector', she said, 'Like I love you! You are like the handsomest man ever, marry me?'"

Zector then, turned the dial down on the pitch of his voice to a gruff one, Zonic thought maybe Zector was trying to sound buff, whatever that sounded like," 'I'm sorry', Zector the Strong said, 'But my heart belongs to justice!' The end!"

Zespio bashed his head against the closest wall. Zonic stared up at the crocodile wide-eyed like he had seen the light.

_Is he serious?_

Zector was one hundred percent serious and awaited Zonic's approval, "What didja think?"

Zonic's eye twitched, Zespio stopped pounding his head to hear the hedgehog's answer. To answer truthfully or to not, that was the question. He chose the first wanting to go back to sleep, "No. Now get out of my room."

Zector's eyes started to water again and his voice cracked, "You didn't like it?"

"No."

"W-why", Zector exploded into a crying mess, wailing at the top of his lungs, hurting Zonic's ears, it was bad enough he was sick.

"Come on Zector, let's go", Zespio pulled on the crocodile's red body suit and gave Zonic a smile.

"Oh and take your medicine", Zespio said, he kinda had to yell to Zonic over Zector's crying and closed the door.

Zonic could still hear Zector cry until it faded back to silence. Zonic blew his nose and measured out his gross medicine and chugged it. Still as bad as the first time he finished off the water Zanilla had left him. He got comfortable again letting himself doze off and the let the medicine take effect. What only felt like minutes, actually an hour, his sleep was disturbed. His ears swerved towards the door creaking open, he mumbled something incoherent like a "Go away." They didn't seem to hear him. The door clicked close, then footsteps approached the bed.

_Are you kidding me?! I just want some peace!_

"Shh… Zhadow he's sleeping", a female voice whispered.

"Is he", another voice said in a dull tone. The male, from what Zonic could tell, obviously didn't care.

Zonic pretended to sleep, praying they'd go away. They didn't, he felt a presence hover over him and someone's breath on his ear which twitched in response.

"HEY BLUE HOG. WAKE UP", the male yelled in monotone.

Zonic yelped, falling out of his bed and into the pool of tissues on the floor. He groaned looking up to see Zhadow who allowed a smirk to be on his muzzle, looking down at him and Zamy with her hands on her hips glowering at Zhadow.

"Zhadow don't do that! He's sick", Zamy lectured,"He already has a lot to deal with."

Zamy helped Zonic get back in bed, pulling the blankets over him. He felt dizzy, Zanilla wasn't kidding about feeling dizzy. Then again, he did fall off a bed.

"Thanks Zamy", he smiled before sneezing out snot on his hand. Zhadow looked grossed out, Zamy didn't seem to mind and handed him a tissue. He mumbled another thanks before blowing his nose. He rested his head down for the third or maybe fourth time today, he had lost count. He tilted his head towards his visitors,"What are you two doing here?"

"Zector said you were dying and I wanted to make sure it was true before I started celebrating", Zhadow joked, well at least Zonic thought he was joking. Zhadow didn't even crack a smile and his voice didn't have any trace of amusement.

"Zhadow be nice", Zamy scolded but smiled, thinking it was a little funny.

"Looks like you're going to have to put you're plans on hold", Zonic tried saying between coughs, it sounded more like this to them: "Looks *cough* like you're going to *cough*have to put *cough* you're plans on *cough, hack, cough* hold."

Zhadow didn't bother to ask Zonic to repeat it, he enjoyed seeing his rival like this. He remained calm, keeping his cool when he really wanted to rub it in the blue hog's face. He crossed his arms and watched Zamy sit on the bed. Zonic squirmed away, trying to be sneaky about it. Zhadow could see right through it and rolled his eyes.

She gave Zonic a sincere smile, stretching her arm out. Zonic shied away from her hand, not comfortable. She sighed and tried again, reaching one of his ears and petting the back of it. Not use to motherly affection, Zonic tensed up.

"You don't have a fever", she murmured,"But you're sweating."

Of course he was sweating, with all the blankets and her being so close, he felt like he was trapped in a cocoon with a built-in heater. He didn't say anything, he succumbed to her touch and almost started to purr. He had to hold it back because Zhadow was here and he had a reputation as a man to protect. He closed his eyes as Zamy kept scratching, caught between reality and dream world but he was so frigging hot. He couldn't sleep.

"Zamy", he panted,"I'm hot."

She giggled quietly and turned to the unwanted onlooker, well, unwanted by Zonic ,"Zhadow, can you go get a cold wash cloth."

"No", he flat-out denied.

"Please, Zhadow. He's hot", she pleaded in a hush tone making sure to not disturb Zonic's peace.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I'll tell Zobotnik what you did", she black mailed, that got the black hedgehog's attention.

"You wouldn't", his ebony fur stood on end. Zonic was to out of it to really understand what they were saying. Otherwise, he would have been up with a pen and paper in hand, writing it down for further black mail.

"I would. Now go get that wash cloth", Zamy huffed turning her attention back to the sick hedgehog. His eyes were barely open but she could tell he was looking up at her. Zhadow growled at the fact that he was doing something to help Zonic and stomped out. Zamy made small talk before Zonic passed out on her.

"I heard you got to listen to Zector's story", she giggled softly.

"Yeah. Best story ever", he tried laughing, but coughed his brains out instead. Her jade eyes were filled with pity and worry. She opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again, thinking better of it. He was about to ask her what she had plan to say but Zhadow stormed in. He stomped over to Zonic, throwing the wash wet cloth in his face. The coolness of the fabric made Zonic feel ten times better. Zamy muttered that Zhadow was being a baby under her breath and lifted it off of the sick hedgehog's face.

"Hey", Zonic complained,"That felt nice."

"I know it does", she folded the wash cloth into a neat rectangle and placed it on his forehead,"This way we can see your face."

"As if we want to see it", Zhadow mumbled, "He looks like a zombie."

Zamy rolled her eyes at Zhadow's _bright_ personality and _shining_ positivity. Zonic sighed happily as the wash cloth did it's job and Zamy scratched his ears. He was half asleep when he heard a soft voice whisper in his ear,"Night, Zonic."

...

Zonic and Zhadow stood in the cafeteria keeping a watchful eye on the prisoners. It had been four days since Zonic's cold and the best part of being sick was feeling better. He could breathe again. Also, he didn't have to taste that nasty medicine. Zonic's emerald eyes scanned the tables of prisoners.

"So", Zhadow disrupted the peace between the two. They had been on patrol and watch before, but never talked. Zhadow never was one to talk, to hear him want to start a conversation with him, out of all people, shocked Zonic.

"So...", Zonic repeated making it more awkward than it already was.

"If I scratch your ear will you purr for me", Zhadow asked, sounding serious. If it wasn't for the small grin Zhadow cracked, baring a fang, Zonic would of thought he was serious.

The blue hedgehog's cheeks flushed red,"I-I did not purr."

"Oh, so they were racing flying motor cars outside you're window", Zhadow questioned.

"No, but I wasn't purring", Zonic growled feeling more flustered and embarrassed. He was too tired to stop himself from purring that day, he was too dizzy from the cough medicine and lack of sleep to care. Leave it to Zhadow to hit him down when he had been feeling good.

"Right."

The two fell silent, the subject seem to have dropped, until Zhadow let out a low laugh,"You'd make a great pet."

"I hate you", Zonic responded, still maintaining his level of authority even if they were being childish.

Zonic hoped karma would come Zhadow's way. To show weakness while sick was a normal thing. Why did Zhadow look for dirt on Zonic? If was like Zhadow's goal in life was to annoy Zonic, when would Zonic get his revenge? Like someone had answered his plea, Zhadow let out a round of coughs and wiped at his nose.

"Don't worry, I'll let Zector scratch your ear", Zonic laughed out loud, Zhadow glowered at his defeat before sneezing.

* * *

**Zector's book is available at the closest book store near you! Hope there's not to much fluff... but my Mom actually rubbed my head so I made Zamy scratch his ear. Then I found out hedgehog's purr!? How cute! So I added that in there as well. I'm interested in knowing who your favorite character is, out of all of the Zone Cops. Leave it in your review if you want. Hope you enjoyed my story! You know what time it is? Yes, it's thanking time! Wanna be down here? Cool, just review! :)**

**_raeweis_****: Girl, thanks. I know our little Zream gave everyone nightmares but Zespio suffered the worst. It would be interesting to see an Evil Zream. I wondered if I should of kept her like that... but I didn't. :)**

**_ZappuelLightnen'Rod: _****Thanks, Mr Zappy. I like how you're reading my stories. Also, I don't know much about the Turtles to add their enemies in.**

**_Cardcaptornicole_****: Left me to wonder if I should add a Zally, of course! Thanks for the er... review?**

**_PurrfectChaos Ver.2.1.3975_****: Ha... I'll pretend to know what you're saying. Just kidding! I don't want to die from a migraine... but I'm feeling better? I'm not really sure. It's great that you would love to be my Beta reader. Also, I can't PM you for some reason... did I do something wrong? T.T Thanks for the review.**

_**Author ReWritten (T-Striker)**_**: You changed your name and scared the crap out of me. I was like, "Who is this?" Then I saw your picture and put two and two together. Everyone's digging the scary Zream... I surely wouldn't like her in my closet... Thanks for your reviews.**

**Sonicfan: Don't worry and keep your chaps on. There will be more Zespio! Thank you for the review.**

**ALL DONE! GO AWAY! :D**


	10. Birthday

**Author's Note: Here is number ten! I'm in the double digits baby! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait but my Beta Reader had to leave... So, I waited forever for them to fix everything but they never got to finish. I'm sorry for the mistakes in advance. I really need a Beta Reader... *Le Sigh* I like this one. If you have ever read the Archie Comics then you would know Amy became older by a magical item called the Ring of Acorns. I hated the idea, it ruined Amy in the comics. So, I fixed it up a bit for Zamy's back story. The "star" it talks about is unknown for now. Anyways, I had to clear it up so no one got confused. Now, here is the story! ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: Wanna here my meme idea? YO DAWG, I HEARD YOU LIKED SONIC! SO WE TOOK SONIC TO SONIC SO YOU CAN SONIC WHILE YOU SONIC! All character belong to their rightful owners, whoever they are...**

* * *

**Story Ten: Growing up, Friends and Parties **

Zamy and Zream were in the empty Zone Cop cafeteria after hours, boxes of decorations aligned the tables. Obviously it was relaxation time for the Zone Cops, Zamy wasn't in her uniform. Instead, she wore her casual clothes of a long white shirt, black capris leggings and red sneakers. Her short curly quills in a small pony tail with her three bang quills in her face. Zamy held a clipboard in her white-gloved hands.

"Ready, Zream", she asked, preparing her pen in her nimble fingers.

Zream stood on a bench, leaning over the boxes to get a good look inside, "Yes Miss Zamy."

Zamy took in some air and started, "Balloons?"

Zream dug into a box and pulled out two bags of airless balloons,"Yes."

Zamy nodded, checking it off the list that rested on the clipboard. The girls repeated the process making sure everything was there.

"Streamers?"

"Yep!"

"Confetti launchers?"

"Right here", Zream held three, rather large confetti launches, almost tumbling over from their weight but she kept her balance. Zamy didn't notice, her eyes glued to the list, she continued.

"Noise Makers?"

Zream giggled and twirled one around, in response the toy let off a rattling sound,"Yep!"

"Napkins, plates, and plastic silverware?"

"Yep, yep and yep!"

Zamy marked off the last three items and let of a relieving sigh, "Good. So everything is here for Ziles' surprise party."

Zream gave her signature cute smile, "Yes and I'm so excited!"

Zamy laughed at the young bunny's enthusiasm. She remembered when she was Zream's age, always excited about the small things in life. She didn't think she'd be a Zone Cop, working next to Zonic, her idol. She had Zone Cop ads, starring Zonic, usual in a heroic pose, all over her room. His emerald eyes seemed to follow her where ever she went and sometimes, she'd press two red lips to Zonic's face. Sure, it was stalkerish and obsessive but hey, she was eight. Although, that was only two years ago, now she was a full-fledged thirteen year old. How she grew so fast remained a mystery to her.

She'd often look out her window, daydreaming like any young girl, wishing to be older so she could become a Zone Cop. One night while doing just that, she saw a shooting star and wished upon it. The star appeared to be heading towards her. She cocked her head in confusion, blinking a few times. She didn't move from the window sill as the star came closer, frozen by shock and fear. She thought she was dreaming. The "star" let off a blinding light and she blocked it with the back of her hand. The next thing she knew she had woken up on the floor. Her new, mature body spread out like a rag doll.

The first thing she did in her new body, was beg her confused cousin, who wondered how she became older, to let her become a Zone Cop. Her cousin, Zob and his wife, Zari-An weren't too pleased with it. The two argued that Zamy may have had a body of a twelve-year-old, she still was mentally eight. Zamy didn't want to hear it, tired of being seen as little, she tried to prove herself to her family. Finally, after weeks of begging Zob to train her, being a retired Zone Cop, he knew the criteria, they began Amy's year-long training. She learned that she had a natural talent with a crossbow and was quite fast. Though she only trained for a short time, she marched down to the Zone Jail anyways and demanded a job.

"Miss Zamy", Zream sounded worried. She placed a small gloved hand on Zamy's arm, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry Zream, I kinda spaced out", Zamy said letting out a small laugh. She hadn't thought of that night since it happened. Now with Zream around, she unintentionally became a constant reminder of the old Zamy.

"Um… Zream, let's finish it up today", Zamy had already started packing up the boxes not waiting for Zream to answer.

"Okay", Zream said slightly confused at her friend's sudden change, "Is something wrong?"

"No Zream, everything's fine", Zamy covered up the emotions she felt, hoping Zream didn't see right through it. Whether Zream did or not, she dropped the subject.

"Okay, Zamy."

The two finished packing and dropped the boxes off at the doctor's. Zamy gave Zream a small good-bye. Then, she twirled on her heels and trudged to her room in a slump. One thought echoed in her mind.

_Was it worth it?_

Was it? She didn't know. Sure, she had become a Zone Cop but she missed out on four years of her life. Four years she'd never get back. Zream though, would live out those years Zamy threw away.

_Was it worth it?_

Zream would have a ninth, tenth, and eleventh birthday, Zamy never would. She shook her head, was she jealous of Zream? Zream was her friend, so why did she feel so cold when Zream entered her thoughts? She bit her lip feeling like she was about to cry. The question repeated, in a sickly sweet voice like her own, taunting her to a breaking point.

_Was it worth it?_

"I don't know", she yelled a loud to no one, her voice echoing down the halls. She took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the need to cry. She continued walking till she got to her room. She glanced at her name on the door, in her hand writing, another slap in the face. The writing was sloppy. She was still working on her cursive and didn't have those four years to really improve. She couldn't hold it anymore, tears streamed down her face.

_How can I be so stupid?_

She turned her knob and closed it behind her. She sniffed, rubbing at her eyes, staining her white gloves. Her eyes darted around her room at the childish posters she had on her white walls.

_I'm such a little kid!_

The pink hoggette growled at her own thoughts, pouncing on her bed, it creaked under her weight. She laid there letting silent tears drip on the heart-shaped pillow. The left side of her face resting on it, she stared down at the comforter clutched in her hand. The baby pink blanket adored with colorful butterflies and red roses. She loved the blanket. It was, in her immature mind, "too cute!" She slammed her hand down on the bed, it disgusted her now. She had never felt so ashamed, no one knew about her miracle growth except her cousin, not even Zonic. What would everyone think of her?

_They'd think of me as a joke or freak…_

She cried harder, digging her face in the pillow.

…

Zonic, Zespio and Zector helped hang the decorations in the empty cafeteria. Zream directed them on where goes where, it was originally Zamy's job but she had yet to show up. Zream worried for her friend. She had never seen Zamy act so strange. She hadn't done anything wrong, as far as Zream knew, neither did anyone else. So what was wrong with Zamy? Zream tried approaching her friend but Zamy would brush her off, smile and say it was nothing. Zream didn't push it, she wanted Zamy to talk to her when she was ready and willing, Zream hoped it didn't take too long.

"Well, I think we're done", Zonic said, hoping off the step ladder,"Zails should be here in about two hours and the Bolts are on their way."

"So, that gives us nothing to do", Zespio pointed out.

"I'm gonna set up the DJ booth", Zector happily wagged his tail at the job he got. Zream, being the polite girl she was, let Zector be the music guy. He knew more about the latest tunes than anyone else so it wasn't really hard to decide who took care of the music.

"Don't play any of Znuckles' rap garbage", Zespio grumbled. Zonic let out a laugh, agreeing with his friend. Everyone who knew Znuckles personally knew Znuckles' choice of music wasn't the best. He didn't care and blasted it anyways while everyone complained till he shut it off.

"Znuckles' gave me a list of songs. But I accidently burned it", Zector cackled while shrugging. Zespio chuckled lowly and Zonic snickered, Znuckles' would be mad when he found out, they couldn't wait.

Zream was lost, she barely knew the Bolts. This would be her first time meeting them face to face. She had heard many stories about them from Zamy and was excited to meet new them. She just hoped they liked her. Zream admired their handy work; streamers of yellow and orange hung from the ceilings, matching balloons with _'Happy Birthday'_ written on them, the tables covered with swirling orange table cloths, and the plastic dining ware matched the color theme, Zamy had come up with the colors herself. The thought of Zamy made Zream frown. Zamy would be here, she wouldn't miss a friend's party. Zream bit down on her lip. Then again, Zamy's sullen mood was new to Zream. She didn't know what to expect. She jumped at the sudden hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Zonic, to stuck in her thoughts to notice his approach.

"You okay", Zonic asked his mouth in a line, emerald eyes filled with curiosity and a glint of worry in his tone.

"Mr. Zonic, Ms. Zamy-", she started but Zonic shook his head.

"Say no more. I get it. She's been acting really strange", he rubbed his chin in thought, "I don't know what's wrong with her. She won't talk to me about it."

Zream's eyes pricked at the corners, she felt like she was about to cry, "What if she's hurt? Why won't she tell me? Aren't we friends?"

Zonic got down to the rabbit's level as she broke down and cried into her hands. He placed both hands on her shoulder which trembled, squeezing them awkwardly. He wasn't good with tears or little girls but being around Zamy had some perks. He had an idea on what to do.

"Hey", he said soothingly, "It's okay Zream."

He waited till the trembling subsided to say anything else. She hiccupped, wiped her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were puffy and a little red but she had stopped crying. Zonic thought it showed progress. So, he continued,"Zamy is your friend. Don't worry about that. I'm sure all she needs is a good friend to talk too."

"But-", she wanted to tell him she had already tried, he shook his head again.

"Zream, you have to be a little more aggressive", Zonic smiled encouragingly, the bunny wasn't exactly aggressive and probably just let Zamy push her away. If Zream wanted progress, she would have to push right back. Zonic wondered if the polite bunny could do it.

"Aggressive", the bunny cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Yeah, don't take no for an answer. You have to be like Zamy when Zector called her a little girl."

A smile started to appear on the young bunny's muzzle. When Zector use to call Zamy a little girl, she'd full out attack him. Zector had learned to never call Zamy a little girl again. Zream was hesitant on being so, straight forward, with her actions but for Zamy's well-being she'd try. With a new spark inside, Zream became fully determined to prove herself and help Zamy.

"I'll do it", she said confidently, her eyes burning with the new spark, Zonic had ignited. Zonic let out a small, nervous laugh, had he just created a monster? Seeing Zream like this made him skittish and a tiny bit creeped out. Then again, he had never Zream so zealous. This was something new. He just had to get used to it, that's all, right? No reason to be afraid, he hoped.

"Go on", Zonic stood up and eyed the young bunny, who was shaking with zeal. Okay, so this kind of, did creep him out a lot. The bunny marched out of the cafeteria to proceed with her mission.

"That was scary", Zespio commented beside Zonic. Zespio had seen a much scarier side of Zream before but it only happened to be a joke. That didn't mean it still didn't give him nightmares, he even slept with a nightlight now.

Zonic nodded, "Yeah, yeah it was."

…

Zamy looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like she had been hit by a car. Her quills were everywhere, her eyes were red and bloodshot, she still wore her pajamas, yet to see a point in changing them. Today was Ziles' birthday and she didn't really want to go. Zamy wasn't one to let her friends down but it still hurt. Why did it bother her so much now? She didn't question it when it happened, why now? A knock sounded at the door. She definitely didn't want company.

"Go away", she called to the visitor, having been the third one today. The first being Zonic. He commanded her to open the door but left after a argument they had through the door. The second surprisingly was Zhadow, he just wanted to know if she was joining him on patrol, she declined and he left. The third mystery person, didn't get the message, instead, they knocked even more. Zamy growled, stomped to the door and yanked it open, almost off its hinges.

"What do you want? I said, 'Go-", she yelled but stopped when she noticed who that mystery person was, who looked shocked and a bit hurt but something was off about Zream, Zamy didn't know what exactly.

"I'm sorry, Zream. I didn't know it was you."

Zream nodded once, pushed Zamy aside and marched into the room. Zamy, slightly surprised by this, closed the door and turned around to raise an eyebrow at her bunny friend. Zream tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, like Zamy should know why she was here.

"Well", Zream snapped, sounding completely irritated and unlike herself.

Zamy, puzzled at her friend's behavior, could only say,"Uh...What?"

"What's wrong with you, Miss Zamy? You haven't been acting yourself!?"

"Er...", the pink hedgehog was too taken back at her friends bashful question to have a real response. Zream crossed her arms over her small chest and sighed loudly, her foot still tapped the floor. She made Sonic Prime look patient. Zamy chewed on her lip, Zream really wanted an answer, how would the rabbit take it? Zamy was afraid that her friend would deem her crazy or laugh in her face. Zream wouldn't do that but Zamy's mind kept telling her otherwise. She went with what she had gone with for the past three days.

"It's nothing, Zream."

"Don't lie to me! Tell me, aren't we friends", Zream's voice cracked, she sounded close to tears, she sat down on Zamy's bed and covered her eyes with her hands. Zamy gnawed her lip, she had to tell Zream for the sake of their friendship, she trusted Zream with everything. So what held her back? The thought of being rejected by someone close to her, she didn't want that, she feared it. But, if Zream truly was her friend, now was the time to find out. Zamy walked over to the young rabbit, who sniffed a few times, and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry Zream. I didn't mean to hurt you. I...I'll tell you", Zamy rubbed Zream's back gently to comfort her.

"R-really", Zream sniffed, her eyes were still shielded by her hands.

"Yeah, I promise."

Zream looked up at Zamy with no tears in her eyes and a grin on her cute face,"Okay! Now tell me!"

Zamy was flabbergasted, this sweet, young, innocent rabbit had just played her,"Zream? W-what!?"

"I know, I'm sorry but I want you to tell me what's wrong", Zream said with remorse about her little stunt, her eyes casted downwards.

Zamy smiled warmly, not mad at all,"It's okay. I'm just gonna have to watch out from now on."

The bunny stared at her friend and giggled,"Alright, now will you tell me?"

Zamy sighed,"I did promise. But, you have to promise me to not think I'm crazy or laugh."

Zream nodded,"I promise!"

"I don't really know how to say this... but, I'm not really thirteen, I'm actually...nine."

"What", Zream exclaimed, her mouth agape and eyes bugged out of her head, "You don't look nine! Mr. Ziles just turned ten and he... how did this happen!?"

This is not the reaction that Zamy expected. She let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head,"I'm not sure how, it just sorta happened. Whatever it was, aged me four years."

"Wow...", Zream was silent, studying the floor with intense interest. Zamy shifted nervously. Zream's silence was killing her, she wanted Zream to say something, anything would help calm her nerves. Finally, after a few minutes, that felt like hours to Zamy, Zream smiled sweetly, "Is that it?"

For the second time today Zamy was left speechless by her friend, she could only blink. Zream giggled into her hand, covering it up with a small cough. Zamy shook her head to shake of the shock, "What do you mean 'is that it?' This is a huge thing, I thought you would think I'm crazy!"

"Why would I think that", the cream rabbit titled her head to the side.

"I don't know, maybe because it's weird", Zamy shouted, her arms flailing around.

Zream couldn't help but laugh at her friend's disappointment about the bunny's reaction. Zamy stopped her outburst, to look at Zream like she was crazy,"What are you laughing at? You promised not to."

"I-I'm sorry Miss Zamy. It's just funny that you're mad because I didn't freak out", Zream giggled even more at the confused pink hedgehog. Zamy thought it over, so she was a bit disappointed, at least Zream didn't turn on her. Zamy joined in with the laughing, thinking it was funny too. After a shared, short laugh the two gathered themselves, Zream caught her breathe and Zamy wiped her eyes.

"So, is that really it, Miss Zamy", Zream asked still a little breathless.

"Yeah, that's it. I didn't know you'd take it so well", Zamy said, leaning back on her bed, using her arms as support, "I was scared that you'd call me a freak."

Zream shook her head furiously, "I would never. We are friends and friends don't do that."

Zamy grinned at Zream's words, "Yeah, we are friends. But, don't tell anyone what I told you, promise?"

Zream hugged her friend, her first, real friend. The surprised hedgehog almost lost support. She sat up, with Zream still attached to her and hugged her small friend back. Zream mumbled something, she didn't quite catch,"What did you say?"

"I said, 'I promise!'"

...

Ziles' tapped the keyboards of the controls, doing the job he does best, controlling the computers. He finished rerouting the drone camera, watching over the city and slouched in his chair. Today, was the fox's birthday and no one seemed to remember or say a 'Happy Birthday!' His friends had let him down, he was turning ten. Now he was in the double digits! Yet, nothing exciting happened. He was beginning to give up hope on his friends doing anything. Then the door behind him slide open. He twirled in his chair to face the visitor. It was Zotor, the chubby, lavender, brown-eyed purple walrus, wearing his lab coat and glasses.

"Hey Ziles", he greeted the fox.

"Hi Zotor, what are you doing here", Ziles asked, wondering if Zotor was going to wish a Happy Birthday or take him out of the claustrophobic computer room.

"Just dropped by. Hey, wanna hit the cafeteria? I'm starving", Zotor said while rubbing his large tummy.

Ziles smiled, happy to get out there, he had been looking at the screens for ten hours now, "Sure."

Then he realized something, "Who will watch the screens?"

Zotor waved it aside, "Nothings gonna happen. You've been here for a while now, Znively should be down soon anyways."

That was true, Ziles nodded and the two made their way to the cafeteria. Ziles kept glancing at his the walrus to see if he knew what today was, the walrus didn't notice, he hummed to himself and his eyes remained forward. Ziles felt hurt, none of his friends, not even Zonic, knew. He wanted to cry or yell or throw things. He didn't, instead he remained calm and mature as the two neared the cafeteria, the lights were off. Ziles stopped walking but Zotor kept going.

"Uh... I think the cafeteria is closed", Ziles pointed out.

"Nah, they wouldn't do that! They know I'm coming", Zotor said still walking, "Come on!"

Ziles sighed, not bothering to question Zotor's judgment and caught up to him easily. The pair made it to the entrance and stopped, not able to see anything in the darkened room. Zotor shrugged to Ziles and called out, "Hello? Anyone here?"

Turned out someone was here as the lights suddenly flickered on and a group of people yelled, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZILES", with noise makers rattling in the background.

Ziles almost fell over from how surprised he really was. There were all his friends, how could he ever doubt them? Zonic, Zespio, Zector, Zamy, Zream, Znuckles, Zay, Zighty, Zharmy, Zanilla, and Zouge, all of them were here, even Zhadow came. He felt like he was about to cry but held it in.

"I thought you guys forgot", Ziles' choked out, fighting the tears of joy.

"We wouldn't forget", Zonic said, approaching his buddy and elbowing him,"You're in the double digits now! Congrats!"

Ziles' rubbed his arm where Zonic had elbowed him and laughed sheepishly, "Yeah."

"Awh, whoops, forgot to launch the confetti launchers", Zespio said, grabbing one that rested on the table closest to him.

"Let me do it", Zector grabbed the other end of the launcher Zespio had, clearly wanting to set it off. Even though there were two others on the table, he set his eyes on the one in Zespio's hands.

"No Zector", Zespio yanked it toward himself, "I don't trust you with it!"

"C'mon, Zespio! You're just mad I get to launch it", Zector pulled back, harder. His opponent wasn't giving up easily.

"Why would I be mad!? There are two others on the table!"

With the force the two were pulling at the launcher went off, lucky for Zespio he had the right end, Zector wasn't so lucky getting a punch of confetti and sparkles in the gut. He tumbled over, covered in sparkles.

"Ow..", he groaned.

Zamy bursted out in laughter, soon everyone was laughing, except Zector and well, Zhadow of course.

Zanilla gained her composure and helped the crocodile up, "You okay Zector, dear?"

He nodded, holding his stomach,"I'm fine Zanilla."

"Enough with this, let's party", Zighty said enthusiastically, trying to get everyone in the spirits, everyone besides Zhadow, no point in trying. Zector waddled his over to the DJ booth. It was his time to shine. He flipped a few buttons, set down some records and soon the whole room filled with beat bouncing music. Znuckles took notice of the song choice, he wasn't pleased with the music. He pushed through everyone to reach Zonic, who was talking to Ziles and Zotor, and twirled him around.

"I gave you guys a list", Znuckles growled, "What is this?!"

Zonic bit his tongue to keep from laughing, he expected this to happen, deciding to play dumb, he cupped a hand over his ear,"What's that? I can't hear you over the music!"

"It's not even that loud", Znuckles shouted in his face.

"Sorry, Znuckles! I really don't know what you're saying", Zonic joked with the hotheaded, red echidna. Znuckles grumbled some inappropriate names and stomped towards the punch where Zouge and Zanilla were in a conversation.

"Wow, he was mad", Zotor commented.

Zonic turned back to the fox and walrus and laughed, "Yeah, he was."

The party continued on with Zector providing some music and the guests happily chatting away, all excited to catch up. Zamy and Zream did some not so impressive dance moves like the cabbage patch and the washing machine, earning a good laugh. Zhadow watched in the corner till Zamy dragged him around with her and introduced him to Zotor and Zouge. He was not pleased with this but allowed her to pull him around anyways. He liked Zouge, she was mature and professional more than Zespio was, she'd be worth talking to. The party settled down when it was cake time, Zector took a break and everyone gathered around to sing, Zhadow didn't need a push this time but he wouldn't sing. The cake was vanilla, covered in white frosting, true to the color theme, the borders were yellow and orange and in big orange writing across the cake read,_ "Happy Birthday Zails! You're a big boy now!"_ Ziles gave Zonic a look after reading that line, Zonic put his hands up defensively, mumbling it wasn't his idea, his eyes went to the chuckling Znuckles and Ziles made a mental note to remember that. The group sang Ziles "Happy Birthday", Zector deafened the people next to him, poor Zay and Zighty. Then everyone dug into the cake. Ziles was a tad disappointed it wasn't mint but not everyone was a fan of mint so vanilla was a mutual flavor. What shocked Ziles the most was the fact that Zhadow was eating. No one had ever seen the black hedgehog eat before. Zamy was the only one who commented on that and Zhadow shrugged, continuing to eat his cake.

"Present time", Zharmy exclaimed excitedly.

"Why are you so happy? They're not your presents", Zighty asked the hyper bee.

"I like playing with the wrapping paper after", Zharmy happily answered.

Zighty sweat dropped, "Of course you do."

Ziles gathered around the presents wrapped in various colors, he picked the card first and opened it up. He read it aloud to everyone,"_You're one of the people who I can stand to be around for more than ten minutes, your comrade, Zhadow_."

A decent amount of cash was stashed in there and Ziles pocketed it before thanking Zhadow. Then, he grabbed the small, red present from Zream and Zanilla. Inside was homemade mint chocolates.

"I made them myself, with some help from my mom", Zream said.

A smile spread across Ziles' muzzle,"Thank you. I love mint!"

Znuckles muttered,"Yeah, we know" under his breath. Having been a victim of Ziles' sneaky hands stealing his mint gum. Znuckles had to hide his gum when Ziles was around.

Ziles ignored Znuckles comment and went to the next present wrapped in orange with a blue bow, whoever wrapped this was a pro. He felt bad ripping open but it didn't stop him. Inside was a strange hand-held device.

Zamy's voice popped up,"It's a hand-held game console, since you're so bored watching computers all day."

Ziles did get bored and he liked that Zamy thought of that,"Thanks Zamy."

The presents were all the things Ziles liked and interested him, a cellular device from Zotor, he designed it himself, so everyone could keep in touch with Ziles, when he was trapped in the room of boredom. Zouge got Ziles a small tool kit, he could carry around anywhere, the Bolts got him a gift card to the Laser Tag Arena for three free games, he couldn't wait to use those. Zespio thought it was about time the fox had a weapon, so he gave the young fox a hand knife to carry around, just in case. Zector's present was weird, a book of bedtime stories written by the crocodile himself, like Ziles didn't hear enough stories from Zector. Finally it was Zonic's turn, who had nothing but a smile on his face. Ziles raised an eyebrow,"You forget?"

Zonic chuckled and shook his head,"No, follow me."

Ziles looked at the others, they all shrugged, and he followed Zonic.

...

Zonic lead the young fox outside to a platform with a big mystery item on it, covered in a sheet. Floating cars whipped by, stirring up a breeze, dusk had just approached the city.

Zonic did an exaggerated hand gesture,"Ta-dah!"

Ziles folded his arms over his chest,"Wow, a sheet. Thanks Zonic, I totally needed one."

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes,"No, look at what's under the sheet."

Ziles ran over to the mystery gift and yanked off the sheet. Under the sheet was a hovercraft painted red with a yellow strip and the words, "Tornado" on it. Ziles was on the verge of fainting or screaming like a fan girl, was it possible to do both at the same time? He studied the machine, acting like a mother observing her new child in her arms. He turned to his big brother, not able to say everything all at once. He tried being strong but he couldn't hold it in anymore, tears streamed down his face,"I love it. I-it's amazing!"

Zonic laughed at Ziles' reaction,"I'm glad you like it. Wanna take it for a spin", Zonic dangled the key in front of the kitsune's face.

Ziles snatched the key away,"Heck yeah!

He hopped in and put the key in the ignition. The hovercraft purred to life. Zonic was about to get in when Ziles took flight.

"HEY", Zonic called out to his buddy.

"Sorry Zonic, but I thought you meant alone", Ziles shouted back, laughing. He took off before hearing Zonic's response. Feeling the wind blowing through his tangerine fur and going where ever he wanted to go, he loved it. No longer stuck in his box full of computers, he felt free.

_Best birthday ever!_

* * *

**Do you love it? Anyways, here is the reviews I got last time. Not a lot... T-T Please, save the Zone Cops and review. We can't do it without you.  
**

******_raeweis_****:** Thanks duuuude. (I know you're a girl. I'm a stalker. xP) Yes indeed, poor Zonic. Zector is a great story writer and I know how talented he is. He just needs some time to shine! The hedgehog purring thing is really cute, makes me want one.  


**__****Author ReWritten**: Thanks for the review and I'm fine now because I know who you are now. Uh... not really like "know" but you get what I'm saying. Yes, you do learn stuff on fanfiction like hedgehogs purring. :D  


_**FlowerBlooms:**_** Thanks for the review even if you are pretty behind in the story. I still appreciate your reviews and I also like the fact you like my story. Thanks girl. ;)**

_**Sonicfan:**_** Believe it or not, I did update the story. Now, I'm doing it again! Woo! Another fan of Zector's story! I give it a 234/10. Thank you for your review.  
**

**Alright, well I'm off to do bad things! Ta! Ta! xD**


	11. Average Day

**Author's Note: Hello readers of whatever! I actually got this one done pretty fast... I started typing at the book store and when I got up, leaving my laptop on the table, these old ladies took my chair! D: I stood there for five minutes, confused. I thought maybe they were blind, my laptop was right there! So, I picked it up and walked away, cursing to myself. Yes, old ladies can be evil. This story contains nothing but humor. Yeah, I know, I'm shocked too! Also, wait till you see who stars in it! First time these fellas get the spotlight! I must say they are quite entertaining. Sorry about the mistakes... ah... the life of a dyslexic girl. xD Wow, story eleventeen, I mean, eleven. Also, you might notice the time, it's to show how their day goes, I won't do it again. All those crime shows do it, why can't I? P.S. My birthday is Friday, so my gift to you might be another story, my treat! ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I spend like, twenty minutes trying to type in the security code to log in... how dare they taunt me with jumbled letters! Oh, I own none of the characters these fellas are based on, just their personalities that I gave them. (Even though it's pretty similar.)**

**Read forth, my good readers!**

* * *

**Story Eleven: Another Average Day Guarding Stuff**

...**Time: 6:00 am**...

"Alright guys", Znuckles said pacing up and down the short line, consisting of Zharmy, Zay and Zighty, his hands folded behind his back,"Today is another day and what do we do?"

"Stare at the glowing generator", Zighty answered dully. What a boring job to have, protecting generators. Zighty wanted some action, some excitement and at least one time to shoot off his gun, "But, not too long. Don't wanna go blind like Zash did."

"Yeah, Zash wasn't the brightest", Znuckles mumbled to himself. Remembering how Zash never listened to his higher ups. He claimed to be, "stickin' it to the man." Znuckles guessed it was a rebel thing, lower ranks these days, no respect. Zash always said he wanted to be in a rock band with guitars and drums and all that jazz. He wondered if Zash would be able to play whatever instrument he played, blind. Oh well, the kid got what he deserved. It was mean to think that, but Znuckles didn't care, he liked things done the right way. Having Zash on the team was far from the right way. Guess the man stuck it to him and he went blind.

"Okay, are we done with the pep talk so we can we go do what we do best, nothing", Zighty asked his leader.

Znuckles sighed,"Yeah, let's just get this over with."

The group left their sleeping quarters, marching down the hall and entering the generator room. The large generator sparked with electric blue lightning charges dancing inside the glass chamber. The room was shaped around the chamber, in a circle. Buttons aligned the walls and a communicator was placed near the exit. The chamber sat in the middle of the room, almost as if it were more of a sculpture on display. One could do a 360 around the chamber and that's what the guards did, all day, every day, same routine, over and over again. It's easy to see why Zighty dreaded the daily patrol.

"Wow, it looks so different from yesterday", Zighty said, tone oozing sarcasm. Zharmy giggled, buzzing beside him. Znuckles agreed with the red armadillo, nothing ever seemed to change. The last hint of action the Bolts had was when Zonic and his squad came to check on a distress signal. Turned out one of Dr. Nega's bugs had set it off, Zighty got the shot on the robotic beetle, lucky him. Today though, someone was in the room. Znuckles shared a confused glance at Zighty, why would anyone be in here? Seeing the controls were up on the second floor overlooking the generator, the controls in the room were more for emergencies. If there happened to be a malfuction upstairs, then there were always the ones in the generator room. The Zone Cops thought it a little odd, but what did they care, they only guarded the thing. The visitor was a small blonde girl with blue eyes and she had on a lab coat. She admired the bolts of energy skipping around, not noticing the entrance of the guards.

"Hey", Znuckles called out to her, she leapt in the air, surprised, and turned to face the guest, "What are you doing in here? Scientists are assigned upstairs. It's our job to stare at the pretty lights."

She smiled sheepishly, pushing her short hair behind her ears, "I'm sorry, I'm new."

"We can tell", Zighty commented under his breath. No one heard him or choose to ignore him, use to his side comments. The girl reached out her hand politely, "I'm Zope, Zope Zintobor."

Znuckles didn't reach for it, instead he crossed his arms, "We're the Zone Cops of this sector, nice to meet you."

Zope let her hand fall to her side. These guys didn't seem like the friendly type or the type to shake hands for that matter. The only one in the group with some manners was Zay. Znuckles preferred the appearance that he and his squad were tough, manners were for the weak and prissy. Since the Bolts didn't look very imitating with two kids in their group. One too shy to really talk and the other, who everyone wished couldn't talk. Zighty tapped his foot on the ground. Znuckles stood there with his arms crossed, waiting. All this pressure put on her to say or do something. She let out a forced laugh, eyes darting around the room, clearly uncomfortable.

"W-well, I'll be going now. Pleasure meeting you," she sputtered out, taking her leave before it could get any worse.

Znuckles watched her leave and rolled his eyes,"Newbies and their manners."

"Tell me about it", Zighty responded.

...**Time: 10:01 am**...

"You know what would make this room homier", Znuckles started, leaning against the wall, watching Zharmy fly laps around the generator. Zighty mimicked Znuckles' current pose except his arms were crossed over his chest; Zay sat between them on the floor.

"No, what", Zighty said as Zharmy zoomed by on his eightieth lap.

"Maybe having some carpet on the floor", the echidna suggested.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and I'm not talking about like, the whole room, maybe a rug in one of corners so we can sit down on something soft."

Zighty frowned,"Uh… Znuckles."

"Yeah?"

"The room is a circle…"

"So?"

"There are no corners."

"Oh."

Zighty sighed at the red echidna's ignorance. Here for four hours and they weren't even close to lunch break yet. This had to be one to take the top of list as the most boring job in the No Zone. The armadillo looked down at Zay, his eyes followed the bee lapping around. As if sensing someone staring at him Zay looked up to meet Zighty's stare. Zay smiled shyly at his big "brother", Zighty grinned back at the yellow flying squirrel. Zay was so calm and quiet, the complete opposite of the word assertive. Nothing about Zay screamed aggressive or deadly. Zighty liked it that way but he feared that being in combat would change the squirrel. For better or for worst, Zighty didn't know. Zighty knew that secretly, Zay was a pro at shooting, covering and following orders. Even Zhadow had seen Zay in action. The dull hedgehog was pleased with Zay's skills and Zhadow was hard to impress. Zharmy's shouting snapped Zighty out of his thoughts and his attention directed to the bee.

"I forget I had chocolate in my pocket!"

Znuckles' froze at Zharmy's words.

_Oh no._

He snapped out of his faze, acting quickly, running over to Zharmy and snatching the candy bar out of his hands.

"Hey Znuckles, that's mine", Zharmy yelled. He tried grabbing it, but Znuckles placed a mitt over the bee's face, holding him back,"No Zharmy, you know what candy does to you."

"It makes me all shaky and twitchy", Zharmy muffled behind Znuckles' hand.

"Not gonna happen, kid. Here Zighty", Znuckles threw the candy bar with his free hand, that didn't have the job of stopping a crazed bee, at Zighty. The red shelled armadillo caught it easily, pocketing it on his belt. Znuckles moved his hand away, Zharmy not expecting this, crashed right into him, knocking Znuckles to the ground.

"Zharmy", Znuckles growled.

"I'm sorry", Zharmy apologized hastily.

"You will be", Znuckles snarled, pushing himself off the floor and chasing after the bee.

"Ah!", Zharmy shouted, flying away.

"Come here!"

"No Znuckles, don't hurt me!"

"I just wanna talk!"

"Liar!"

Zighty and Zay watched from the sidelines as it became a never-ending chase around the generator, in a circle. Zighty sighed once again, for the third time today,"How many minutes did that kill?"

Zay glanced at his wrist device,"Thirty minutes."

The armadillo groaned, bashing the back of his head on the wall.

...**Time: 12:04 pm**...

Zay and Zharmy sat on the floor, while Znuckles and Zighty went to go and get their lunches. Zharmy hummed a tune, tapping his feet together. Zay eyed the bee; he never could sit still could he? Even in Zharmy's sleep he moved around, often ending up on the floor. Zay had lost count on how many times Zharmy's body thumping to the ground had woken him up. Zharmy gasped suddenly and searched the pouch of his belt. Zay leaned over to get a better look. The bee pulled out a shiny wrapped candy bar, a wide grin like a Cheshire cat on his face. Zay's sky blue eyes widened, Zharmy had more chocolate?! Zay didn't break the rules and he wasn't going to let Zharmy break them either.

"Z-Zharmy, I don't think you should be eating that", Zay mumbled, staring down at his hands.

"Awh, come on Zay! It's just a little chocolate. You want some", Zharmy waved the candy bar in front of Zay's face. Zay never had chocolate before. Zighty didn't want Zay eating junk food so candy was forbidden.

"I don't want any", Zay declined, speaking softly.

"Try it!"

"N-no."

"One nibble."

Zay sighed, one bite couldn't hurt. Zay took the candy bar from Zharmy's hands and slowly unwrapped the chocolate from its contents. Zharmy watched in amazement as Zay put the candy bar to his lips. Zay glanced over at Zharmy, unsure about this. Zharmy nodded furiously, encouraging him to do it. Zay took a bite of the chocolate. He chewed, letting it melt in his mouth. The sugary taste exploded in on his taste buds, he wanted more. Why would Zighty keep such a wonderful thing from him? He chomped the rest of the candy bar down. His face covered in chocolate. He didn't want to stay still, no, he wanted to run! He jumped up as his sugar-high kicked in, pumping energy into his system.

"C'mon Zharmy, let's play tag", he shouted out to the world. Zharmy liked the new Zay, he was more fun. Not that Zharmy didn't like Zay, it's just this Zay was crazy like he was. Zharmy hopped up and chased after the flying squirrel.

...**Time: 12:27 pm**...

Znuckles munched on an apple as he and Zighty carried the paper bags full of food back to the generator room.

"Ya think we'll ever get the respect we deserve", Znuckles randomly asked, spitting food out of his mouth, ignoring the rule of don't talk with your mouth open.

"What do you mean", Zighty asked, looking straight ahead to avoid having to watch the food Znuckles had sprayed from his mouth.

"I'm not the type of guy to complain about his job", Znuckles said. Zighty gave him a knowing look, Znuckles was the type of guy to complain, Zighty just did it more than him. Znuckles was the leader after all; he had to keep the air he was in charge. Complaining about your job was not what a leader did, that didn't mean he still didn't have a comment now and then.

"Okay, so sometimes I do but come on! We're practically the mall cops of the police force", Znuckles stated, a hint of venom in his tone. Zighty had to agree with him there. They didn't do much, stand, stare and sleep then repeat. Not the kind of thing anyone wants to do in their life.

"Yeah", Zighty nodded,"We are. Maybe we can wear those weird uniforms some of them have?"

"I'd look pretty good in one", Znuckles grinned just thinking about it.

Zighty snorted,"Totally, you'd look like Zmokey the Bear."

"Only you can prevent zone fires", Znuckles mimicked the bear's deep voice and Zighty laughed. He heard someone laugh with him but when he looked to Znuckles, his mouth wasn't moving. Another giggle sounded through the hall, sounding louder as the two approached the entrance to the generator. The two instantly knew who would be laughing, not Zay but Zharmy.

"Zharmy", they said simultaneously, bolting to the room. Who knew what Zharmy would be doing without an older guidance in the room? Znuckles and Zighty entered with the intent of seeing Zharmy causing mayhem, much to their surprise it was Zay, shooting off his LZR gun at the steel walls. Zharmy huddled against the wall, ducking, bottom in the air, hands covering his head. He looked scared to death, shaking his stinger. Znuckles gawked. Zighty dropped his bag of food, completely beyond godsmacked.

"Weeee", Zay shouted out, doing a flip in the air,"I can fly! I'm a flying squirrel!"

Zighty groaned, face palming. He was worst then Zharmy on a sugar rush. Znuckles was the first to react, setting down the bags, gently, unlike Zighty. He stomped his feet over to where Zay was flying happily around.

"Zay get down from there", he commanded between clenched teeth.

Zay giggled,"No Znuckles, come up here and fly with me!"

"I can't fly, only glide!"

"Really? Zighty says there's nothing in that head of yours except air."

Znuckles face flushed red, his muzzle matching his red fur. He shot Zighty the best death stare he had ever done in his nineteen years in the No Zone. Zighty darted his eyes elsewhere, avoiding the echidna's murderous stare, whistling to himself. Znuckles could deal with him later; he had to get the yellow squirrel under control.

"C'mon Zay, we have food for you", Znuckles tempted the hyper squirrel with food. Zay's ears seemed to perk up at the mention of food and held onto an air vent on the wall, looking down at Znuckles,"Is there any chocolate in there?"

"What!? N-", Znuckles was about to tell Zay no, when Zighty ran up from behind him and slapped a gloved hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, Zay! Lots and lots of chocolate! Come down here before Zharmy eats it all", Zighty lied. Zharmy hearing this, got up from his defensive position to squeal,"Yay! Chocolate!"

Zay's eyes grew menacing and he snarled like a beast,"No Zharmy, that's my chocolate!"

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Zay pounced off the wall, flying over Zighty's and Znuckles' heads and landing on top of the bee, who had just turned around in time to see the crazed squirrel land on him. Zharmy squeaked out and the two wrestled on the ground. Zay gnawing on Zharmy's antennas and Zharmy begging him to stop.

"Ow, ow, ow! Zay stop", Zharmy shrieked.

"Nurt till you get yer hands erf mer candy", Zay muffled, his mouth was preoccupied.

Znuckles yanked Zay off of him, pinning him to the ground. Zay struggled, trying to bite Znuckles, nearly missing one of the echidna's lose dreadlocks. This kid became a monster when he wanted chocolate.

"Zighty get some duct tape", Znuckles breathlessly commanded. Zay was giving him a run for his money, squirming about, doing anything to get the red brute off of him.

"W-what", Zighty didn't know what to say to such an odd request,"Listen Znuckles, we can tape your gun later!"

"My gun? No Zighty, I meant duct taping him to a chair!"

"Brilliant idea, if there _was_ a chair in here", Zighty sassed.

"Zharmy go get the duct tape, Zighty get a chair! I can't hold him forever", Znuckles ordered.

Zighty and Zharmy zipped off to go get the requested items. Znuckles was left with Zay still struggling, at least he stopped trying to bite him. Zharmy and Zighty were taking their sweet old-time having been good for more than ten minutes. Soon, Zay's body went limb from under Znuckles. Znuckles gasped and got off him, looking down at Zay. The sight made his amethyst eyes widen in panic.

"Oh no, I killed him", he exclaimed to no one. Zay cuddled his tail and mumbled incoherently, no he wasn't dead. Znuckles sighed in relief,"Thank goodness..."

"Hey, we're back", Zighty ran up to Znuckles with a folding chair in his arms, Zharmy had a roll of duct tape.

"Took you long enough, he passed out", Znuckles said, pointing at Zay.

Zighty nodded,"Ah, the sugar crash."

Zharmy pulled the duct tape,"Let's tape him just in case."

The bee only wanted to actually tape someone to a chair. He had seen it on T.V. many times, now was his chance.

"He's right", Znuckles agreed. Then the trio got to work.

...**3: 34** **pm**...

Zay moaned, feeling a bit light-headed. He fluttered his eyes open and there, across the way was Zighty, Znuckles and Zharmy playing cards.

"Got any threes", Zighty asked Znuckles.

"Go fish", Znuckles replied.

"Go fish? I thought this was UNO", Zharmy said confused, rubbing his helmet. Znuckles groaned and Zighty face palmed. Zay noticed he couldn't move his arms, he looked down. He was duct taped to a chair and they acted like nothing was wrong. The memories of his psycho, chocolate crazed moment filled his head. No wonder why they had to restrain him in the first place. He wiggled around trying to free himself, he was taped up pretty tight.

"H-hey guys", he called out to them. The three Zone Cops jumped, throwing their cards in the air and whipping their head around to see Zay wide awake, "l-little help here?"

"You're back to normal", Zharmy cheered.

"Y-yeah..."

Znuckles walked over to Zay and started to unravel the tape. Pretty easy task, till he got to the tape stuck to Zay's fur and paused,"Zay, this might hurt."

"J-just do it", Zay squeezed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth, preparing for the pain. Znuckles started pulling it off slowly and with one big tug he ripped it off. Zay squeaked, biting his lip.

"Okay, last one", Znuckles prepared to yank. Zay nodded, trying not to cry. The echidna pulled off the tape, a ripping noise echoed through the room, then came Zay screaming out a colorful choice of words.

"Ow, % #$%!"

Zharmy gasped, placing his hands over his mouth,"He said a bad word!"

Zighty couldn't believe Zay knew such a word. He went from being flabbergasted to laughing aloud. His little buddy had quite the vocabulary and this amused him to no end. Znuckles rolled his eyes at the armadillo and looked down at the chair holding a teary eyed squirrel,"You okay?"

"I'm fine", he said quietly.

...**5:46 pm**...

"I'm bored", Zharmy whined, the cops had just finished their lunch and had nothing to do.

"How 'bout we radio some people like last week", Zighty suggested. It sounded like a good idea, it always guaranteed a good laugh. Zharmy grinned madly, he liked the idea a lot.

"Yeah", he shouted, he really wanted to now that it was in his head.

"Okay," Znuckles walked over to the communicator as everyone crowded around him,"Who goes first?"

"Me", Zharmy squealed, waving his hand.

"Alright Zharmy, you know what to do."

The echidna stepped to the side as he and Zharmy switched places. The bee pressed a few buttons on the communicator, changing the mormally green light on it to yellow. This little trick, Ziles had shown them. The communicator now was untraceable and could call anyone in any zone. Only a genius like Ziles, could crack the code and make a hack as cool as this. Zharmy dialed in random numbers and the line started to beep. The group behind him leaned in closer to hear better.

"Bonjour, zis is Antoine", a voice greeted in a French accent.

Zharmy's usually high voice became even higher and peppier,"Hey this is Abby. I was wondering why you hadn't shown up for our date yet."

"Vut date", the caller, Antoine, sounded confused,"I am a happily married man, madame Abbay. Zhere is no date, you must have zee wrong number."

Zharmy shouted in rage,"WHAT!? YOU'RE MARRIED!? You two timing jerk! Who is she?!"

Znuckles, Zighty and Zay chuckled, covering their mouths to keep the caller from hearing them.

"I can azzure you madame, I have never met you before", Antoine said.

"You don't remember", Zharmy whispered softly, he had a knack for acting,"You don't remember our love?"

"No."

"Remember that time at the park?"

"Vut park?"

"Imma Moron Memorial Park."

"Imma Moron? I've ne-", the caller stopped himself, seeming to have realized what he had said,"You stupeed, kid! I am reporting you!"

"Try and find me", Zharmy taunted and hung up. Znuckles applauded the bee, still chuckling as Zharmy bowed,"Thank you, I am the best."

"I'm next", Zighty shoved Zharmy out-of-the-way and began dialing a number. The line beeped, trying to connect with whoever he had called.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, speaking", a cocky tone said from the other line. Zighty nearly fell over, what luck! He had Sonic THE Hedgehog on the phone, he grinned mischievously. He plugged his nose with two finger and making him sound nasally like a stuck up official.

"Hi there, sir. I'm from the Chili Dog Corporation at Law or CDDL, you might have heard of us", Zighty already knew how he planned to prank the hero of Mobius.

"I don't think I have", Sonic said.

"Well, you're being sued", Zighty dead-panned.

"WHAT", the hedgehog yelled. Zighty heard a thump, thinking maybe he had dropped the phone, a shuffling noise was heard and then the hedgehog came back on,"WHY!?"

"It says here, you eat to many chili dogs and the company is suing you."

"For how much", Sonic asked, his voice losing his usual cockiness, he sounded terrified.

"Oh no, not for money Mr. Hedgehog. They plan on banning you from consuming chili dogs", Zighty bit his lip to keep from laughing, he knew Sonic loved chili dogs as much as Zonic did, everyone knew that.

"Life with no chili dogs!? I don't wanna live anymore", Sonic cried,"You don't understand, I _NEED_ chili dogs!"

"I'm sorry", Zighty was trying so hard to not laugh at this point, man this hedgehog was desperate. Znuckles, Zay and Zharmy were rolling on the floor behind him. The Hero of Mobius became a baby when it came to losing his favorite snack. Zighty heard crying and Sonic mumbling,"I can't do this, it's just a dream", over and over again. Zighty milked it in for a few minutes as the hedgehog freaked out. After the third loud wail from the other line, he thought it was about time for the hedgehog to learn the truth.

"Mr. Hedgehog, excuse me Mr. Hedgehog", Zighty said to get his attention.

"Yeah", Sonic sniffed, he sounded absolutely heart-broken.

"There's one thing you can do."

"What's that", Sonic's voice had an edge of hope to it.

Zighty unplugged his nose and said,"Stop being a baby, you idiot."

"W-what?"

Zighty laughed,"I can't believe you fell for it! Man, some hero you are! I'll see you around."

Zighty hung up and laughed harder,"Did you hear him cry?"

"That was the best part", Znuckles chortled, heaving from the laughter. Zighty had his share of fun, it was someone else's turn.

"Zay can go next", he gently pushed the yellow squirrel to the communicator.

"O-okay", Zay sounded unsure, but he had to do it, he'd be a spoil sport if he didn't. He dialed some numbers, biting his lip, leaning closer to the speaker to talk through and it beeped a few times.

"Hello, this is Chris Thorndyke", a young boy answered. Zay sighed, sucking up his shyness and getting on with the prank.

"Hi Chris", Zay said, uncharastically cheery.

"Oh, hi Danny", Chris laughed,"I didn't know you'd call me today. Up for some baseball?"

Danny? Baseball? What the heck? The kid believed Zay to be one of his friends, he could work with it.

"No Chris, I called to tell you I hate you", Zay dully stated to the boy. The group close to him snickered.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Danny, that's not funny", Chris thought it was a joke, how right he was. Too bad Zay wasn't giving up that easily.

"I'm not kidding, you're annoying and rude. You always complain", Zay yelled furiously into the speaker, probably deafening the kid.

"Danny", the boy sounded close to tears,"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

"But, we're best friends!"

"We _were_ best friends", Zay corrected.

"I don't understand", Chris choked out,"What made you think this way?"

"I had an epiphany, you're a jerk Chris. Too bad it took me so long to realize it", Zay replied bitterly.

Chris' crying filled the speakers, his pain, for some twisted reason made Zay chuckle quietly.

"Danny, please", Chris begged,"We're friends!"

"Bye Chris, don't talk to me ever again", Zay hung up before Chris could cry about anything else.

"Wow, what a wimp", Znuckles commented and sniggered.

"Please, Danny", he mocked, pretending to cry. The others laughed and Znuckles took his turn. Dialing, hearing the beep and then a voice answering.

"Hey dude, this is Manic. What up", a guy answered, he sounded like a surfer.

"Hi, is your refrigerator running", Znuckles asked, snickering.

"Uh, yeah", Manic responded.

"Well, you better go catch it", Znuckles bursted out into laughter, having delivered the punch line. The audience of three behind him were silent so was the guy on the communicator.

"Totally lame, dude", Manic said.

"Yeah Znuckles, that was lame", Zighty agreed.

"WHAT", Znuckles shouted out,"I like that one."

"Me too, when I was a kid", Manic commented.

"Why you!? I will hunt you down!"

"Cool, I'm the stunning green hedgehog with the drums", Manic didn't sound scared, actually, far from it.

"Calm down", Zighty grabbed his friend before he could bash the communicator in a rage. Znuckles grumbled and went to sit down on the floor far away from the communicator.

"Sorry about that", Zighty apologized for the call and terrible joke.

"It's cool, hey, I gotta go. Thanks for the entertainment", Manic hung up first and Zighty turned the communicator off, they had enough prank calls for today.

...**10:00 pm**...

The rest of the hours consisted of playing cards till Zharmy made everyone rage quit, the gang running laps around the generator and even playing patty cake, anything to avoid the boredom. A beeping noise startled Zighty as him and Zharmy were in the middle of a game of concentration. Zighty jumped for joy, knowing that sound too well, telling them it was quitting time. He and the others bolted out of there without another second to lose and into their one bedroom they had to shared. All the scientists had their own bedrooms, leaving the Zone Cops to share a decent sized room. The room had two single beds for Znuckles and Zighty, while the boys had a bunk bed. Zharmy slept on top, Zay took the bottom. Zharmy sleepily flew to his bed, throwing off his helmet, shoes, belt and gloves, almost hitting Zay. Zay luckily jumped on his bed for cover. He neatly removed the same contents, placing them under the bed to avoid tripping on them in the morning. Znuckles had already settled in for the night, snoring loudly. No one complained, they were use to it and everyone owned a pair of ear plugs.

"Good night, Zay and Zharmy. Don't let the bed bugs bite", Zighty jokingly said, reaching the light switch near his bed to turn off the light. The lights flicked off and Zharmy's voice filled the darkness,"I don't bite, Zay does."

"I-I'm sorry", Zay mumbled under his blanket.

"It's okay, I won't ever share my chocolate again", Zharmy said, snuggling his pillow. The two boys passed out minutes after that and Zighty stared up at the ceiling, smiling to himself.

_Yep, just another normal day._

* * *

**Had some new readers and reviewers, hooray! *Throws confetti and chokes on it* Oops. Time for your thanks! Like my French accent fail? Me too. Yes, it can call any zone and dimension. Poor Chris... Nah, I'm just kidding. xD**

**_ERA OF ERICK_: Yes, I've noticed I haven't given everyone their spotlight... whoops. These ideas come to me randomly and well, I write what I can. This chapter must of pleased you then. No Zamy, Zhadow, Zespio, Zector or Zonic in sight. Thanks so much!**

**_Cardcaptornicole_: I know! The cake and presents and parties and gah! Thank you for the review! ;)**

**_raeweis_: Don't act like you're surprised, I'm a stalker and I know it. Thanks you, I did think on how the duck I was suppose to have Zamy magically grow... Twas tough... Zector is a singer, just not a very good singer. Poor Zay and Zighty indeed. Ah yes, Znuckles' rap is as Sonic Sez and you as well, NO GOOD. Sonic Sez taught me not to go in a dryer, no joke. He said my brain would be scrambled. Anyways, thank you! Can't wait for a new chapter for your story! xD**

**_WhiteRoseDog_: Well thank you! It's very sweet of you to say that! Only 55 reviews? I think that's a lot... I have low standards. As long as I have nice people like you reviewing and reading, I don't care if I get two reviews... Who am I kidding!? I'm a review hog... xD Thank you so much, your review makes me want to cry! :D**

**_Sonicfan_: Thank yuuur, Ziles is great. Our little fox boy is making his way to the top, baby! Wait, I don't know what I just said... Scratch that. Uh... thanks. xP**

**Well, that's it people. Now go and read a better story! THEY'RE MANY OUT THERE! Oooo, Caps locks... Bye! :)**


	12. Tea Party

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm sorry this took so long. I've been busy with these foster puppies... Totally annoying... This is a fuzzy, friendship, and humorous story for all you fangirls. Think it's so totally, like cute and stuff. Now, go crazy for some Zhadow. Alright, here is Number twelve. Read and review, please and thank you. :D**

**Disclaimer: Knuckles has his own poem! Before you read it, I don't own anything besides the story! Here it is:**

_**I am red, my so called buddy is blue.**_

**_I love the Master Emerald, I hope it loves me too._ xD**

* * *

**Number Twelve: Tea Party Gone Wrong.**

Zhadow sat at the small, pink table in a matching chair that barely supported his taller body, it was designed for ages five to ten after all. His knee were knotted from the uncomfortable position the chair put him in and the table in the way didn't help him, he could barely stretch his legs. His knees were almost to his chest, far apart from another to avoid them from falling asleep on him and giving him the pins and needles feeling. Zream sat across from him, legs crossed in a lady like manner, the chair fit her perfectly. She didn't suffer like poor Zhadow did. Next to her was her stuffed chao, Zheese, slouching in the chair with it's lifeless eyes staring off into the distance at nothing.

"Would you like more tea?", she asked Zhadow sweetly, although the glint in her eyes told him to answer with a "yes". He nodded, reaching his light pink cup with flower boarding across the table, trying to prevent his arm from knocking anything over. She poured him a steaming cup of tea from a matching kettle. She smiled warmly at him,"You want any sugar, Mr. Zhadow?"

"No thanks.", he mumbled, pulling back the steaming cup. He took a small sip, feeling the hot liquid burn his tongue. Zream watched his every movement, sending shivers down his spine. Zhadow wasn't one for sweets so of course he denied the sugar. He looked up from his cup into her chocolate eyes to see her reaction to his answer. How innocent she seemed at first glance, but now, she scared the heck out of him. The crimson high-lighted hedgehog was never one to admit his fears and he honestly didn't think he had any. Zream had changed over the course of a few days, Zamy had picked up on it, being the closest to the rabbit, but everyone else dismissed it as a phase. How he regretted not listening to Zamy and her warnings. She said something about Zream being more aggressive and mischievous. Zonic seemed to have a silent panic attack at that, he went all twitchy. Zhadow had took notice of his change. He raised a questioning brow, Zonic shot him daggers, telepathicly telling Zhadow to shut it. The sketchy reaction from Zonic made Zhadow think this was all his fault. The poor hedgehog was stuck at a seven year old bunny's tea party. Of course he thought about leaving, it was the first option on his list, but the sneaky rabbit blackmailed him. In her sing song voice she said, "I'll tell Zobotnik what you did!"

Zhadow had been blackmailed by Zamy for the same thing. He knew Zamy had told her what he did, how else would she have found out? Why couldn't girls keep their mouths shut? Zhadow sighed, taking another sip of tea, at least it was good. Zream giggled cutely across the small, child table, taking in his calm demeanor. He looked up from his cup to stare at her.

"Tea relaxes people, that's what Mommy tells me.", Zream smiled at the black hedgehog, taking a sip of her own tea. She set down the cup,"So, Mr. Zhadow, are you enjoying the party?"

Zhadow thought it over. Truthfully, no, he wasn't having any type of enjoyment by being here against his will. He came here for Zobotnik's ointment for some type of rash he had. Zhadow didn't want to know anymore about his personal problems. He left when Zobotnik started to explain his odd rash to him in detail. Zanilla was gone, off to another call, instead Zream was there. Then the rest was history. Here he was, tea partying it up with a psycho girl. The look of death she gave him made him hold his breath, how could she be so freaking scary? The hedgehog shakily put down his cup and answered her through clenched teeth,"Yes, Zream. I am enjoying this get together."

She squealed happily,"I'm so happy that you came Mr. Zhadow! At first I thought it'd be only me and Zheese."

Zhadow's red eyes glanced at the stuffed chao. Only her and that stuffed toy? He knew inanimate objects couldn't be friends, unless you were insane. She cleared her throat and he directed his attention back to her.

"Something wrong?", she asked bitterly. Zhadow gulped the fear down his throat and shook his head furiously. She didn't buy it, she abruptly stood up and slammed her hands on the table with such force, the teacups fell over, spilling their contents. Zhadow jumped in surprise, falling out of the small chair. The look in her eyes read nothing but anger.

"What's wrong, Mr. Zhadow? Am I not fun enough for you?!", she shouted, her arms flailing in the air.

Zhadow slid his butt away from her, slowly. She took steps towards him, towering over the black hedgehog. His ears flattened against his head as he stared up at her in horror. She stopped when she reached him. Crouching down to his level. Zhadow prepared for the slaughter or whatever deranged girls did to their tea party guests. Sure, he could of taken her easily, but beating up a seven-year old girl was not going to look good on his record. Instead of the pain he expected it was silence. Her cinnamon eyes gazed into his ruby ones. No longer were they filled with death threats, she looked like she was in pain. There were unshed tears at the corners and when she blinked they fell down her white muzzle onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zhadow.", she murmured in remorse, so quiet that he didn't know if that's what she had said. Zhadow was put off by the sudden change and didn't react till she started to bawl her eyes out, repeating the word,"I'm sorry" over and over again. He relaxed his nerves, rubbing the back of his neck to tame the fur that had stood up. With his life no longer in danger, Zhadow gained his regular attitude back, back to the mature and at times dull hedgehog everyone knew. He stood up tall, now he was the one towering over the young bunny. She still cried waterfalls on the ground, rubbing at her eyes to at least try and contain her tears, to no avail. This was certainly a change of events for Zhadow. He had no idea how to handle little brats, maybe he could just leave? No. Zhadow was cold but even he knew that crossed the line. Then again, she did threaten him. With that in mind, he breezed past her crying form and to the door. She sobbed loudly, causing Zhadow to feel an ache in his heart. Who knew he had one? He hated this feeling. What was it? Guilt? Sorrow? Sympathy? A combination of all three? Whatever it was it needed to stop. He bit his lip and turned around, unsure of what he was doing. His feet seem to have a mind of their own. They guided him over to the young rabbit and bent down to her level, meeting her face to face.

_Okay, now what do I do?_

What the heck was next? Soothing words? A hug? Yeah, Zhadow wouldn't do any of that, affection wasn't his thing. He couldn't calm a crying bunny down, why didn't he leave? He could, right now, march out of the room and return back to Zobotnik. But, the ache in his chest did not agree with him, not liking the idea of leaving the girl alone in this state. It kept him glued to the spot he was in. His own organs were working against him now, he was trapped. He searched his brain for anything that would relax the bunny in her crying fit and make her stop. Then it hit him, something Zonic did to Zamy when she was down, it could work. Now, could he do it was the question. He hesitantly reached out his gloved hand, his fingers twitched as they neared their destination. The bunny didn't notice his movements, her vision drowned in tears. Zhadow took in a shaky breath when he was almost there, hoping this would work. He placed the hand on her shoulder, gently. He didn't want to hurt the poor girl, she seemed so fragile.

Feeling the pressure on her shoulder, a gasp escaped her lips. Her head quickly bolted up to look at the source. There was Zhadow, his eyes anywhere but her face, he almost looked nervous? That wasn't right. Zhadow nervous? The bunny mentally shook her head. The black hedgehog was never nervous. She knew this from experience and all the stories Zamy told her. She probably misinterpreted it. She waited for him to do what he planned on doing next. Did this mean he wasn't mad at her?

Zhadow darted his eyes, making sure it didn't meet her gaze. Her chocolate eyed gaze of innocence and sorrow that made his heart hurt. Amazing how a young girl's tears can make the hard-shelled Zhadow the Hedgehog crack.

_Come on, Zhadow! Do something, this looks creepy._

He squeezed her fragile shoulder in an attempt to let her know he was here, that he forgave her. Since he was too big of man to soothe her with words. He refused to admit that he was nervous and lost, no, strong men like him where above comforting little girls. Yet, here he was comforting a girl, well, trying too. Her puffy, blood-shot eyes squinted, letting the last of her tears fall. She didn't bother to wipe them away, she wanted Zhadow to tell her he forgave her, if only she knew the hedgehog didn't plan on it. The two took in the silence, waiting for the other to speak first. Zhadow's impatience was getting the better of him, he didn't want to do this all day!

_What does she want from me?!_

The hand on the shoulder thing wasn't working. Well, it kinda worked. She had stopped crying, that was a good sign, right? He swallowed the force that kept him from saying anything that would be seen as soft or showed he was one with his emotions. He took in a deep breath and out of his mouth came real words.

"Zream", he said in monotone, lacking reassurance,"I accept your apology."

A smile tugged at her lips, her eyes beamed. Hearing the words she hoped he'd say. Without thinking she hugged the black hedgehog and started crying. He stiffened up, her small arms wrapped around his sides since she was shorter than him and couldn't reach his neck.

No, no, no, this is not the reaction he wanted. He made her cry again! He wanted to give up at this point, but Zhadow wasn't a quitter, he was a fighter. Now, why the heck was she crying? Girls were complicated... You'd think she would've run out of water to cry by now. He calculated his next move as if it were a game or battle. Before he could come up with a plan, her soft voice, shaken by tears, interrupted his thoughts.

"T-thank you, thank you! I'm so happy, Mr Zhadow!", she cried, her tears were soaking his red body suit. He hoped it was dryer safe, some clothes took forever to dry. "I was afraid you hated me! I was so mean to you!"

Oh, so she wasn't crying about what he had said. He felt relieved, still her latching herself on him like this wasn't the attention he wanted. He felt warmth in his chest, though. He sorta liked it. He moved a hand to the girl's back and awkwardly patted her. She stared up at him, a cute smile on her muzzle. He felt a small smirk form on his own, it was contagious.

Zream giggled, his smirk modeled off his sharp fangs that would scare anyone, making them run to their mothers, but that wasn't the case for her. It was so odd for Zhadow to smile, if this could count as a smile, and Zream thought how frightening he made himself out to be. How he flaunted how much he didn't care, but he here was doing everything that went against his image. The smile looked so foreign on his face and she unwrapped herself from him. Her eyes gleamed. She folded her hands in front of her, returning to the Zream Zhadow had heard so much about and got to know well.

"I will never do that again. I'll stop being aggressive.", she said.

Zhadow was curious about her more aggressive nature, he wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind.

"Why were you acting like that anyways?", he questioned.

Her smile dropped,"Mr. Zonic said I have to be more aggressive. So, I was and...", she sheepishly knotted her hands, staring down at them,"I only wanted you to play with me. I didn't mean to scare you."

Zhadow scoffed,"I wasn't scared."

"No?", she cocked her head, she could have sworn he was scared. Maybe she was wrong? She didn't question him.

Zhadow thought it over. So, Zonic was behind it! He knew it, he had the feeling that blue hog had done something wrong! No wonder why he acted strange when Zamy brought Zream's behavior up. Zhadow gritted his teeth, that hedgehog would get his karma even if Zhadow had to do it himself. Zream misunderstood the silence thinking she didn't give him a proper apology. Zream sighed audibly to get his attention, "Mr. Zhadow, I have to apologize again. It's just, I was so lonely. Mommy usually plays with me but she's so busy."

That shocked Zhadow. The girl never acted lonely and she did have that doll. His eyes traveled to the stuffed chao on the seat. Okay, maybe the doll didn't make a good friend. But the only thing that was there for her when she needed them was the doll. Everyone else was to busy with their jobs to notice the girl stand back in the shadows, holding the doll in her arms, alone. He understood her now. He too, was lonely at times. Would he admit it? No, but he still knew how it felt when no one was there to keep you company. He had made friends, acquaintances and even a rival, he forgot how lonely he once was. He patted her head, between her ears, these body movements were coming easily to him,"It's okay Zream. I understand."

He gave her another smile, this one reached his eyes and she happily grinned back.

"Will you play with me, Mr. Zhadow? You don't have too...", she trailed off.

"Why not? But it better not be a tea party. I can't fit in those chairs.", he said, chuckling lowly at his joke and Zream giggled.

...

He said he it didn't bother him that much, he wouldn't let it bother him, but here Zhadow was, searching the pet store for a chao. A real, living, breathing chao to replace that toy Zream called a friend. He dragged Zespio with him after getting the okay from Zobotnik to take a break for a while. Zespio studied a tank full of robotic fish called, "Choppers." The things were quite feisty, often gnawing at each other and ganging up on a weaker one. The piranha like creatures seemed to be eying the purple chameleon up, wondering how it'd feel to sink their robotic teeth into real flesh. Zhadow yanked on Zespio's horn, pulling the chameleon along,"Come on Zespio, we don't have time to look at fish."

Zespio shoved Zhadow off of his horn and stood up straight,"Yes, well, I didn't think this is the place you had in mind when you said we were going to do something."

Zhadow rolled his eyes,"Whatever."

The two Zone Cops went aisle to aisle, searching for the mysterious creäture known as chao. Zespio sighed, while Zhadow studied chao food. So they had the food but not the real deal?

"Why are we here?", Zespio asked with a hint of irritation. This was not his idea of spending the day off.

"I already told you.", Zhadow snapped, as he lifted up two chao toys.

Zespio was unfazed at Zhadow's temper, use to his comrades personality by now,"Yeah, I know. But why do you care?"

"Does that matter?"

"Not really, just curious", Zespio mused over why Zhadow really was doing this. Buying a chao for Zream and for no reason other than what he gave the chameleon, "because I can." Zespio knew better than that. Zhadow had gone through a lot of trouble to do it just because. He had to ask Zanilla for permission, request a day off, which was hard to do during such times and then find an available ride. The two ended up sneaking off with the hovercraft or Ziles' baby as Zector called it. Zhadow furrowed his brows together, he needed help. He wouldn't want to ask any of these people for help. He hated the word help in general and he refused to look stupid about his lack of knowledge on pets. Zespio on the other hand knew it'd take all day with the stubborn black hedgehog. He signaled a green canary over to them. She smiled and happily walked over.

"What can I help you with?", she gave them a warm smile, talk about customer service. The canary wore a name tag reading "Zekno" and Zespio used her name in a polite manner.

"Yes, Zekno, I was wondering where you keep the chao?", Zespio matched her smile with his own.

"The chao are kept in the back room with all the glass windows. I'll show you.", Zekno lead the way and there in the back was a glass room with chao in the kennels. Zhadow frowned, who would want to be kept in a cage? She asked if they needed anything else and Zespio politely declined. She left them to search for the perfect chao. Zhadow examined each one, it had to be the best of the best! He saw a black one with a wicked smile, he thought about it but it kept writing death threats on the wall of its kennel with its tooth so not that one. Next to it was a green chao with droopy eyes. Zhadow poked his finger in the cage and the green chao drooled, staring at it. Too stupid for Zhadow's liking, he moved to the kennel after the dumb, green chao. In there was a sky blue chao with yellow like any neutral chao. It yawned as Zhadow approached, sitting up and rubbing its eyes. It trotted over to the front of the cage and seemed to study Zhadow. Zhadow cocked a brow up as it nodded at him, sitting down, waiting. Zhadow poked his finger in the cage and it grabbed on with both nubby hands like a handshake. Its mouth curved into a small smile and it let out a "chao."

Zespio had witnessed the whole thing and interrupted the moment,"I think he's perfect."

Zhadow nodded, agreeing with Zespio,"Yeah."

...

Zream sat on a cot, coloring a picture of Zonic the Zone Cop. Believe it or not Zonic had his own coloring book filled with all his friends and allies. Zamy wasn't in it, nor was Ziles, since they didn't fit the Zone Cop image. Zamy and Ziles shrugged it off and bought a coloring book to draw odd accessories on everyone. Adding mustaches to Zonic, afros on Zobotnik and Znively, and making Zhadow wear dresses. Yeah, it didn't bother them one bit. Zream picked through her crayons trying to find the perfect color of blue for Zonic's fur. Indigo, was too purple, cerulean, not dark enough, what ever happened to blue? It had so many shades! Finally she found blue and started to color in his fur. A knock on the door sounded, her mother was off once again to check on a prisoner's health condition and Zream didn't feel like leaving her coloring task.

"Come in!", she called to the visitor without looking up to see who it was, concentrating on staying inside the lines. The person cleared their throat, Zream put down her crayon to look at the visitor.

"Mr. Zhadow", she smiled,"What are you doing here?"

Zhadow smirked, the surprise hidden behind his back. The chao sat patiently on his palms keeping quiet. Zhadow walked slowly towards the cot, not wanting to startle the chao or knock it off his palms.

"Hello Zream.", he greeted,"I stopped by."

She was confused, Zhadow was acting strange and why were his hands behind his back? She tried peeking behind his back but he shifted away. Her curiousity got the better of her,"What's behind your back, Mr. Zhadow?"

He wasn't the type to mess around with people unless he really disliked them. Yet this opportunity was too hard to pass up,"Nothing is behind my back."

She tried peeking again,"Why do you keep moving then?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, Mr Zhadow.", she simply said and started to color again. Zhadow sweat-dropped, of course she wouldn't push it, she wasn't the type to. She vouched to be a good girl and give up her bad ways. Zhadow nudged the chao with his fingers. The chao in response, flapped its pink wings and floated above Zhadow, siting between his ears.

"Chao! Chao!", it chimed sweetly at the sight of the young bunny.

Zream froze, dropping her crayon, her head shot up. There it was, a chao! A real chao! She hoped off the bed and squealed. The chao flew over to her, straight into the girl's arms. It nuzzled her, chaoing softly. Friendship at first sight.

"He's so adorable!", she cooed, stroking the chao's head. "Is he yours?"

"It's a boy?", Zhadow asked, even he couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl.

"Yes, his eyes are very dark compared to the females.", Zream stated. Zhadow was surprised by how much she knew about the chao. He felt relieved that she knew what she was doing.

"What's his name?", Zream rubbed a finger under the chao's chin as it chaoed quietly with its eyes closed.

Zhadow shrugged,"I don't know. He's yours, you name him."

She nearly dropped the chao,"What!?"

"Yes, it is yours."

She couldn't hold it in, anymore. Tears leaked from her eyes as she smiled at Zhadow, this was the happiest day in her short life. She released the chao, he floated by her side, above her head, watching the moment. She launched herself at Zhadow with such force he had to steady himself before they both collapsed to the ground.

"Thank you! Thank you! Mr. Zhadow this means so much to me!", she mumbled. She was so overwhelmed with happiness her whole body trembled. Zhadow stiffened up but smiled down at her, patting her back like he had done days ago. He wouldn't get use to all this contact anytime soon.

"Now you won't be lonely.", he said.

She pulled away to look at her friend and nodded. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'll never have to be lonely again!", she took the navy blue ribbon off from around her collar. She stretched out her arms to grab the chao, tying it around his neck, creating a bow tie. She smiled at her work,"There, Zheese! You look so handsome."

The chao floated around her head, excitedly. He seemed to like his new name. Zheese chaoed around the two, his pink wings working over time.

...

Zheese slept in Zream's lap as she showed off her new pet to everyone. Ziles thought it was cute, Zamy kept saying he was soo adorable, Zonic nudged Zhadow, making fun of the black hedgehog who growled at him, Zespio held Zector back, he wanted to pet it! With his strength he'd squish Zheese.

"C'mon, I wanna touch him.", Zector pleaded, shoving Zespio off of him. "Can I pet him, Zream?"

"Sure, Mr. Zector, but be gentle.", Zream warned the brute crocodile.

Zector reached out his hand and Zheese drowsily opened his eyes watching the hand approach. Before Zector could pet him, Zheese bit his finger and Zector shouted in pain,"Yow!"

Zheese had a saucy side after all, like Zream. Zhadow couldn't help but laugh a loud as Zector cradled his finger, whimpering. It was contagious as Zonic joined in, everyone laughed except Zector of course. Manly tears slid down his face as his friends laughed at his pain. Zheese had settled back down, closing his eyes to sleep again.

* * *

**ALL DONE. I kept reading it hoping it didn't seem like Zream and Zhadow loved each other or whatever. That'd be creepy and weird. It's a cute friendship and it makes me want to bleach my eyes. Finally Zream has a real Zheese, it needed to be done. I apologize for the mistakes since I'm not perfect and I can't catch them all. MY BAD, you grammar sharks. Thanking time to you reviewers and a thanks to all my readers that don't say anything. ;)  
**

**_raeweis:_ Yes, old ladies stole my chair. The UNO thing got me too and I wrote the thing. I too, am not a fan of Chris. That's why that prank call had to be done. Thank you for your wonderful review. I felt cool to have someone quote my story in the review. xD**

_**SilverariaMaximum: **_**T****hanks Silver! I have improved****. Now I can use comas... Since school always ignored me because I was a problem child. By that they meant that they didn't take the time to teach me because I'm dyslexic. Lazy bums and stuff... Okay, well, thanks again. **

**_Sonicfan_: Haha. I hate Chris too. It's nice that you enjoyed the Bolts as much as I enjoyed writing them. Yes, Zash is Ash from the comics, you're so smart! Thanks!**

_**WhiteRoseDog:**_**I have anger issues too. :P Zharmy and Zay are quite the trouble makers. Well, mostly Zharmy is... Poor Sonic is right, never eating chili dogs again?! How will he go on!? xD Thank you for the review.**

**_Author ReWritten_: French accent writing is difficult... I tried. Prank calls are more for pros and well... I couldn't do one without laughing. I feel so bad for you! xD Thanks for the review! **

_**Karanma Maeryl: **_**I appreciate all your reviews and now you are all caught up! Hooray! I love how much you're digging this story! Thank you so much!**

_**ABSOselfRBED: **_**Yes, the prank call to Antoine is hilarious. I tried to think of some good prank calls that were original except for Znuckles' classic refrigerator running gag. Thanks for the review.**


	13. The New Group

**Author's Note: Hello, it's been a while. Sorry about that! I've hit a point in my writing when I think,"What are you doing? You stink..." and then I get frustrated and want to beat up old people. I don't like this one at all. I think I could have done better but I'm in such a writing flunk it's not even funny. Trust me, I'm not laughing. So, now, we hit number thirteen and get a view of the prisoners I had introduced before. Oh, also, here is Scourge. It was chapters ago when I introduced this green guy and I haven't done anything with it till now. Here you go readers of this story, I give you this chapter. I've noticed it's been Zonic free for a while... Gotta fix that. I apologize about the mistakes, I'm not perfect. Oh and before you freak about the proper English, remember they aren't very educated and it's slang. It bugs me to write so... dumb, but only Mephiles and Void seem like they'd know proper English.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters... Now, I must go forth and listen to Justin... Timberlake. I had you there for a second, didn't I?**

* * *

**Story Thirteen: Come To Our Group, We Offer Body Guarding.**

Scourge trotted around the prison yard, staring at his sneakers intensely. He felt the stares of the other prisoners on him and he honestly didn't care what they had to say. They could talk behind his back but when he turned his head to face them, they avoided his icy blue gaze, their eyes anywhere but on him. Bunch of wimps, if they had something to say then they could say it to his face. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get out of this place. Except Fiona was gone, off somewhere, she bailed on him yet again. To think she really loved him… Actually, he wasn't too sure. Did she love him? At first their relationship was just for the thrill but… No, she left him that was the end of it. Scourge didn't waste his time on useless things like relationships. He kept his eyes down, not watching where he was going. He bumped into something large and oddly fuzzy. The force knocked Scourge to the ground on his butt.

"Hey, watch it!" the object growled, its voice sounding gruff and raspy.

Scourge looked up to see a furry, midnight blue hedgehog… thing, unsure of what it was, some beast hedgehog. Sonic the Werehog recognized the lime hedgehog on the ground instantly.

"Oh, it's just you", he said and with that Sonic the Werehog turned his head away like Scourge was nothing but a pest.

Scourge snarled, how dare this stupid fuzz ball turn away from him! Scourge was the king! He took over Moebius in a day, a whole planet! He escaped this stupid place, sure he was back again but at least he could brag he got out unlike anyone else here. He was above these morons and he deserved to be treated like it. He got to his feet, rolling the sleeves of his orange jumpsuit up and tapped the werehog on the shoulder,"Hey, fuzzy, you got a problem?"

Sonic the Werehog turned his body, his height towering over Scourge, but what did Scourge care? Instead of punching Scourge in the face or even snapping back, he cocked his head, "My problem?"

Scourge was slightly taken back by the werehog's reaction, but gained his tough guy composure,"Yeah, it's me, is that a problem?"

"No, just watch were you're going." Sonic the Werehog said, glaring at the scrawny hedgehog, whose hands were in fists like he wanted to fight him. The beast wasn't scared. He had heard a lot about the hedgehog in front of him even saw him once before in the prison before the green guy escaped. He had to give him props; he did get out of this terrible place. Sonic the Werehog decided that he respected the guy enough to not start anything with him; he too was a Sonic after all. That meant something, right? The look on Scourge's face told him that he had no idea what to say back, maybe a sorry? Scourge unclenched his hands and brought them to his sides.

"Uh…okay." the dumbfounded lime hedgehog said. So this hairy guy didn't have any problem that was fine. He didn't want a fight and Scourge relaxed his nerves. There was an awkward silence between the two. Scourge, not knowing what to do next, stood there and Sonic the Werehog scratched his ear. The beast was about to walk away when…

"Hey, my dark blue, fuzzy lover!" a muscular voice called out.

Sonic the Werehog's ear perked up and his hair stood up. He knew who that was; the girl who swore her love to him and claimed they'd make beautiful, buff and furry babies together. He had to get out of here and fast. Scourge raised an eyebrow as Sonic the Werehog franticly looked for an escape. None in sight, the werehog was trapped. Too many people around him to barrel through, curse his large body.

"You okay?" Scourge asked him. Not that he cared, but this tough guy looked about ready to pee his jump suit and that got Scourge curious.

"Oh no, she's coming! I have to get out of here!" Sonic the Werehog panicked, grabbing Scourge's shoulders and shaking him. Scourge could feel his brain rattle around in his head as Sonic the Werehog shook him. So his large form wasn't just for show, he really was beasty, strength and all.

"Can you stop shaking me!?" Scourge yelled as he felt the nausea rise, seconds away from up-chucking his nasty breakfast everywhere. Well, he wouldn't have that vile food in his system anymore but puking wasn't a great activity to do during free time. There was a slight chance he could see the hot nurse everyone talked about in the cafeteria. The werehog had heard his yelling and stopped shaking Scourge. Although, his hands still on the green one's shoulders. Scourge went limp from the world spinning around him, head bobbed back. If Sonic wasn't supporting him then he would have collapsed on the ground.

"Sorry", Sonic apologized, and removed his large hands from Scourge's shoulders.

Scourge stumbled a bit but caught himself. "It's fine", he mumbled, trying to stop the world around him. Giant footsteps approached the two and Sonic let out an "Oof" as the weight of his supposed lover barreled in to him.

"Fuzzy man, I missed you!" Buffy Rose cooed, squeezing all her strength into her hug. Sonic the Werehog gagged for air, his eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Nice to see you too, Buffy." He gasped out, trying to detach the strong, pink hoggette from around him. He was losing air, his vision blacked around the edges; he didn't have much time left. She let go of him and he placed a hand on his heart, panting for air, tongue out. Buffy smiled, flexing her muscles, "I know it is nice to see me. I am a beauty after all. Look at my muscles; I worked out for you today."

Scourge watched the scene with a sense of familiarity and disgust. He had an Amy, except she was called Rosy and she wasn't huge! He hoped to never get on this chick's bad side. The upside about this was if she had a hammer, she couldn't use it or summon it. Not with the gold collars around their necks, preventing them from doing anything. Also, this Amy didn't look very smart. Scourge sensed a lot of self-love, how right he was. Buffy stopped flexing for her "lover" and her jade eyes looked over to the lime green hedgehog.

"You!" she exclaimed, "I know you! Remember when we were in therapy together and you went crazy? I remember."

Ah yes, Scourge remembered. She was one of the people in his therapy lesson, his only therapy lesson, when he got Lightning Lynx on his team by promising revenge, good times, good times. Scourge smiled at Buffy, "So you remember me? How sweet. Nice to see I'm not forgotten."

Buffy laughed loudly, "No one forgot you, green boy."

Scourge smirked. You can't forget a guy like him. He was pretty awesome. Sonic the Werehog noticed Scourge on cloud nine after Buffy's statement. The foolish green hedgehog probably misinterpreted what Buffy meant. The werehog felt the need to correct him for his own good, "Listen buddy, you're still the main target here. You are a Sonic and you can't change that. If these morons can't get their hands on the real Sonic then they'll settle for you."

Scourge dropped his smirk and bared his teeth, "I'm not your buddy and I'm nothing like that blue do-gooder.", he hissed, menacingly.

Sonic the Werehog shook his head, not fazed by Scourge's attitude, "That may be true to you, but me and you are part of the same guy. You're denying' it with all your small, cold heart when the truth is right in front of you."

Scourge was beyond angered by Sonic the Werehog's stupid comments that were anything but true. Buffy waited for Scourge to make a move, preparing for a fight and punching the scrawny hedgehog repeatedly if he laid a hand on her lover. Scourge prepared to jump at him then the beast added, "At the same time, I'm not happy to be known as just another Sonic", the werehog shrugged, "I'd be pushed over the edge too. Tired of being some alternate loser of some hero, not how I wanna live my life."

Scourge froze, did every alternate Sonic think like this? Scourge glared at the furry monster with a hint of respect, he knew how he felt. Scourge grinned; when he grinned it never looked inviting or sincere, "You got that right, fuzz ball."

Sonic the Werehog grinned back,"Yeah, are thinking is pretty much the same."

Buffy calmed her large pecks, since the two seemed to come to some odd, "Hey you're a Sonic too" understanding, something Buffy didn't get.

"Well, looks like Buffy really did find him first." a voice said from behind Scourge. Scourge turned his head slightly to catch two figures out of the corner of his eye. One looked like a crystalized Shadow and the other a bit girly with weird green hair and bottomless violet eyes, yet he, Scourge thought it was a boy or maybe a girl, he couldn't really tell, had really girly lashes.

"Good job Buffy, can't believe you caught him." the girly man complimented Buffy, Scourge still wondered if it was a girl, its voice was high but sounded masculine.

"I will always find my furry beast." Buffy said with pride, pounding a fist to her chest, "My love for him will lead the way."

Sonic the Werehog groaned and slapped his forehead. The crystal hedgehog chuckled at the beast's discomfort. Scourge noted the hedgehog didn't have a mouth, these guys were weird.

"In that case you'll always find him, eh?" the mouth less one said. Scourge wondered how he talked or even ate for that matter.

"Yes", Buffy replied, latching her arm with her man and leaning on him. Both of the weirdoes snickered. Sonic the Werehog growled, "What're you two doing here? Thought Void had to go apply some mascara to his lashes."

Void gasped, covering his eyes with his hands and frowned, "Shut it, flea bag."

Mephiles chortled darkly, "No, we had to see the Warden Zobotnik. He wanted to see if we are cleansed of our evil ways."

"And?" Sonic the Werehog couldn't wait to hear their answer to the question the warden asked everyone at least once a month.

"I told him that if destroying this place and sacrificing Sonic the Hedgehog on the tallest point counts as being cleansed then I am ready to leave", Mephiles let out another laugh. Void uncovered his eyes and nodded, "I simply said, "I hate you" and both of us were sent back."

Sonic the Werehog laughed, while moving the arm trapped in Buffy's hold trying to free it. That didn't work, she squeezed it tighter. Scourge chuckled quietly, thinking it was a bit funny how both Mephiles and Void answered. He and the warden went way back and the warden tried to lay on this fixing you and bettering society garbage on him too. Forcing him to attend therapy, which back fired.

Mephiles, acknowledged Scourge, his snake eyes looking him over, "I remember you. You're the crazy one who flips out at lunch."

Scourge's eyes widened slightly, "You know me?"

"Barely, I only saw you every now and then. You were a waste of my time."

Scourge snarled, "You're wasting my time right now, crystal moron."

Mephiles placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch, that hurt", he said, oozing sarcasm.

"Whatever." Scourge snapped back.

Mephiles sniggered, "I like you, Snot. You're very entertaining."

Scourge didn't have time for this freaky group and he went to walk away when the maginare stopped him,"Hey, Snot, why don't you hang out with us?"

Scourge stared daggers at Void and let out a dry laugh, "Like I'd hang out with you freaks! I'm outta here."

Scourge stomped away, mumbling to himself. Sonic the Werehog sighed and called out to Scourge's retreating figure,"Y'know life is easier when you have people to hang out with in here, can't be alone forever!"

Scourge didn't turn back, he kept going and mumbled,"Yeah? Watch me."

…

The worst part of being back here was Scourge had his old roommate back. His name was Smalls, an evil version of Big the Cat, with scars on his face and darker fur. Smalls never liked Scourge and loved to use him as a punching bag. Let's say, old habits die hard. Smalls wasn't too pleased about Scourge's beat down during his escape and revenge was on Smalls' list of things to do. Two guard Zone Cops lead Scourge back to his cell. One Zone op shoved Scourge in to the shared cell and Smalls greeted him with a punch in the gut. The two Zone Cops snickered as Scourge gagged from the impact of the powerful punch. The guards left before it got worst claiming to have seen nothing.

"What's up, Snot?" Smalls laughed and landed another punch in Scourge's stomach. Scourge felt his breath leave his body, his knees buckled from under him as he tried to remain standing to not seem weak. He clutched his stomach and Smalls could only laugh more at his pain.

"So, were ya been? I missed you." Smalls joked and leaned against the cement wall of their cell.

"I", Scourge let the air come back to him, his breathe relaxed but his stomach still ached, "went to the prison yard."

"Sounds fun.", Smalls didn't sound interested, he walked over to the bunk bed and climbed on the top bunk. Both his and Scourge's mattresses were on his bunk, Scourge slept on the springs of the bottom bed, he didn't complain. Scourge avoided unnecessary beatings. Having the top bunk was a sign of dominance in prison. So, of course Smalls had the top bunk even if he weighed a ton and Scourge had to squeeze his body to get on his own bunk. Smalls pulled out a magazine from under his mattresses and read it. With nothing to do in this place all you could do was read. Scourge sighed and looked out from behind the bars at all the other prisons and the sideways walkways littered with guards armed with LZR guns. Maybe he could escape again? But now, he was alone.

_Pfft. Who cares if I'm alone? I don't need anybody._

Scourge did things by himself. He didn't need a backstabbing girlfriend or her team of misfits. He had enough power by himself. His hands automatically fumbled with the gold collar on his neck, he couldn't use any power with this thing around his neck. One of the fastest things alive, barely able to dodge a punch. He sighed again, he really was trapped here.

Smalls yawned,"Hey, Snot, you gonna stare out there all day?"

Scourge didn't turn his head, "No, it's almost lunch time anyways…"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna skip lunch, I need a nap. I broke too many bones today", Smalls laughed hoarsely.

"Uh-huh."

As if on cue, a Zone Cop approached the bars of the cell to take him to the inmate cafeteria. The Zone Cop unlocked the cell and grabbed Scourge, twirling him around and smacking on handcuffs. Scourge, grumbled at the tightness of the handcuffs, the Zone Cop chuckled, "Too tight for ya?"

Scourge said nothing, knowing his place in this jail, he didn't start or talk back. The Zone Cop slammed the cell closed and locked it. The two started down the walkway to the cafeteria, Scourge ahead and the Zone Cop in the back, watching every muscle Scourge moved. He felt it and he couldn't stand it. He bit his lip till he tasted the saltiness of his blood. He wanted to spin around and punch that moron in the jaw, but he couldn't. He sighed in relief as they neared the cafeteria, another minute of this and he surely would have gone insane. The Zone Cop shoved him through the doors. Scourge nearly fell over luckily he caught himself before he could start falling forward and kissing the floor. He inspected the cafeteria. The line wasn't long at all and it seemed like they were serving chili, well, that's what it looked like, sort of. He studied the tables, all mostly full and all their eyes were on him. He ignored it and strutted over, with a confident swagger, to get in line. Grabbing a tray and sliding down, the lady placed the bowl of "chili" on his tray. Scourge scrunched his face in disgust as the smell smacked him in the face. He gagged, choking on the smell. Chaos, he could taste it without lifting a spoon to his lips. The lunch lady glared at him and he laughed nervously, scooting down the line to grab some water and plastic silverware.

_Oh goodie, a spork._

He turned around with his lunch, realizing he had no idea where to sit. His eyes scanned the tables. No one seemed welcoming enough. He wasn't nervous like a new kid on the first day of school, he was frustrated. He wanted to sit down and enjoy his lunch without any trouble but it always seemed to find him.

"Hey!" Sonic the Werehog shouted and waved a large arm in the air to summon Scourge over. Scourge irritably grumbled a no under his breath. With no where to sit, though, he walked over to the table and sat down at the end, next to Void. Mephiles sat across from Void, next to Buffy. Buffy, to no surprise, sat next to Sonic the Werehog. Since their figures were so big, Buffy got to sit closely to Sonic the Werehog even though she could have sat next to Void. She planned this seating arrangement, Scourge felt that.

"Hey, Snot." Void greeted teasingly in his sing song voice.

Scourge growled as Void ruffled Scourge's quills,"We missed you, buddy. Didja miss us?"

Mephiles cackled, covering it up by clearing his throat. Scourge swatted Voids oddly shaped hands away,"No, I didn't miss anyone."

Mephiles gasped dramatically, "Don't say that. You're breaking my heart."

Void cocked an eyebrow at Mephiles from across the table,"You have a heart?"

Mephiles thought about it, "I don't think so…"

The group had an awkward pause, letting the idea linger for a minute. The werehog shifted in his seat, casually moving away from Buffy. He broke the silence, "So Scourge, you change your mind?"

Scourge stirred his chili and daringly took a bite. A bit spicy but not too bad, it tasted better then it smelled. "About what?" He asked with an attitude as he took a slurp of chili. Sonic the Werehog chose to ignore his tone,"About joining our group."

Scourge nearly choked,"Y-you were serious?"

Sonic The Werehog gave him an annoyed look,"Yeah, I was."

Scourge snorted,"I toldja I like being alone, I don't need friends or a group."

"Mhm. So being the prison's punching bag is how you role, then?" The werehog inquired.

Scourge slammed his fist on the table, some prisoners turned to see what the fuss was all about. Some of the Zone Cops had their full attention on the sight as well.

"I don't need nobody, got it?" Scourge shouted. He stood up and left mumbling something about going to the library. Mephiles sighed, "What's his problem?"

Void shrugged,"Maybe his jumpsuit is too tight. I don't know why you guys want him in the gang so badly The guy's a jerk."

The beast looked at Void with a frown,"You're a jerk too, Mascara Boy."

"You are too kind." Void giggled like a girl talking to her crush. He was weird like that, it creeped everyone out, but he had a way with the ladies. Buffy watched Scourge exit the cafeteria with a guard and turned to her love, "Poor green Sonic, he don't trust no one. The man needs friends like my fluffy man."

The werehog smiled at her remark, she understood why Sonic The Werehog was trying so hard and she wasn't the brightest. "Yeah, he'll warm up to us eventually."

…

Scourge scanned the row on the shelf looking for the book he had been reading when he was first stuck in here. He didn't find it, internally sighing since he got so in to it. The best thing to do in this place was read, imagining a world better than here. Scourge was never much of a reading, but with nothing else to do, you tend to pick up some new hobbies. The lime hedgehog coolly sauntered over to the librarian, a lavender cat, head stuck in a book of her own, yellow eyes scanning each line. Her hair was odd, sticking up on her head between her large ears held by a black band. Her outfit was a simple, white button up and black skirt down to her knees, she had an odd, ruby jewel on her head. Her name tag read, "Zlaze." Scourge cleared his throat and she jumped lightly, a little surprised. She detached her eyes from the book and looked at him, her mouth in a line.

"May I help you?" She asked emotionless and uninterested which ticked Scourge off a bit. Scourge coolly shook it off though, "Yeah, I was lookin' for this book I was reading. I can't find it."

She sighed audibly, "Do you remember the name of it?"

Scourge chewed his lip in thought; the book was about some king and his knights… What was his name? King Larry? King Bob? Then he remembered, "It was about this King Arthur guy."

Zlaze almost smiled at the mention of a classic tale of the medieval times, almost, her lips barely twitched, "Oh, well, it should be over in the Classics section. There are many rewrites of the original so you might find a few."

She returned to her book and Scourge scratched his ear. Okay… so she wasn't much of a talker. He stood there awkwardly for a minute, then turned around, grumbling a "thanks" before heading off in search of the book. He found it easily enough. Sitting down at one of the tables and opening up to a random page, he started reading. Not five minutes in to reading the book, it was snatched away from him. He knew what came next. He hesitantly moved his head up to see Smalls and his goons. Spice the Rabbit, a muscular and scary version of Cream the Rabbit and Hawk, an alternate version of Jet with a buzz cut.

"Hiya, Snot." Spice laughed, throwing the book behind her and leaning on Scourge,"You know what time it is?"

Scourge recoiled as the side of her face neared his,"Well, do you?"

Scourge gritted his teeth,"Time for you guys to leave me alone?"

Smalls found that hilarious and chortled loudly, holding his belly,"No Snot, it's time for your beating!"

Hawk pulled out Scourge's chair and Spice grabbed him. Scourge's eyes scanned for the librarian. She was his only hope and she seemed too enticed by her book to even care. Why was it always him? He was answered with a fist to his cheek. He saw stars and gasped from the pain. He refused to shout out for help. He was tough, and he could handle this. Scourge never begged, he never showed weakness and he wouldn't now. He squeezed his eyes closed, preparing himself for another hit, but it never came. He waited, nothing happened. He allowed his eyes to open slightly and when he realized why nothing came, his eyes widened in shock. He was flabbergasted at the sight.

Sonic the Werehog had Smalls in a head lock and Buffy had Spice pinned to the ground. Mephiles had his large, clawed hand on Hawk's head, forcing the bird to sit on his knees. Void smiled coyly, showing razor sharp teeth Scourge didn't know he had, sitting on the table, legs crossed looking like the man in charge.

"So, you're messing with one of us?" Void cocked his head, bottomless eyes staring at Smalls as he struggled. "Bad decision on your part Smalls, I thought we told you before, don't mess with us."

Smalls looked terrified,"I-I didn't know he was one of yours! You gotta believe me, Void." Smalls was pleading? Scourge was impressed. Void shook his head and hopped off the table. He trotted the small distance over to Smalls. Small swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes never leaving Void's.

Void leaned in. His face inches from Smalls, the large cat's pupils where specks in his eyes, sweat poured down his face. "I believe you, but if this happens again… Let's just say, you won't be punching anymore."

Smalls nodded rapidly,"Okay, okay, I promise!"

Void waved a hand and the gang released Smalls and his goons. The three ran out of there with their tails between their legs, for Smalls that was literally how he ran out. Void fixed his green hair, patting it down in its weird hairstyle,"Smalls and his followers are idiots."

Mephiles checked his claws for any damage, "Yes, but I think he has learned his lesson, for now…"

The beast of the group grinned at Scourge, "You're welcome, Snot."

Scourge couldn't believe they had saved him. After being such a jerk they had went out of their way to save him. He felt a ping of respect growing for these four misfits. He didn't trust them, but having them have his back would make living in this dump a lot easier. The five of them could be the leaders of these low life prisoners. He could still be top dog, if they were on his side. So he nodded, rewarding their hard work with a smirk, "Thanks, you guys aren't so bad after all."

"Of course we are not, green boy. We are tough and strong and we have love on our side!" Buffy declared. Sonic The Werehog groaned. Scourge snickered, "You're right. So, we a team now?"

Void, Mephiles, Buffy and Sonic shared looks. The werehog nodded at his group and turned to Scourge,"Yeah Snot, we're a team."

The werehog reached out his large hand to Scourge, who gladly took it and gave it a firm shake, "Good, now about your name..."

…

Scourge and his gang watched through the chain link fences. New prisoners were arriving today and it was always fun to scope out the newest meat. Scourge studied each one. None really catching his eye as good bait worth beating or a new comrade. He turned to his group, his back to the newbies on the other side of the fence, "Nobody interesting this time."

Sonic The Werehog, now nicknamed Fangs by Scourge, since he deserved his own name instead of some Primers, snorted,"Yeah, like we need more people anyways."

Scourge laughed, "True."

The group had decided to play some basketball and were about to when a familiar voice reached Scourge's ears, making his fur stand on ends, "Hello Scourgey, I know you missed me."

"Awh, crap…"

* * *

**I got tired of saying Sonic The Werehog so I made him have a nickname, Fangs. Not original or good on my part but I live by Carpe Diem... to all the rap lovers who don't understand what that means, simply think of it as YOLO. See, now you get it. I left the ending like that because it makes you want MORE! If you're a smart cookie then I think you know who just got sent to prison. Also, I love King Arthur and it was a little Black Knight reference in there. Scourge is so down in jail... with new friends, though, he'll be back to his old self! Oh and the characters aren't O.C. because they all are in the Zone Jail for real, yo. I only give them names, except Smalls... It really is his name. Okay. Review time!  
**

**katy la eriza: I could be a smart donkey and just say thanks since you only typed in one word, but I decided not to. Now, here is your thank you. Please enjoy the story.**

**Karanma Maeryl: Thank you for your review. They are filled with so much enthusiam and spaces! Keep on wondering because I got a few ideas up my sleeves! Woooo! Anyways, happy reading!**

**Author Rewritten: Haha, yes, poor Zhadow. Little kids can be so cute and then really annoying... So Zheese is finally here! The coloring book idea is so random... What the heck was I thinking?! I wanna see it too, though...**

**Sonicfan: Hooray for friendship! I love the Zhadow and Zream friendship, it's so hilarious to me. The poem Knuckles wrote is beautiful and I'm sure he thanks you.**

**WhiteRoseDog: Favorite chapter? Wow, thanks! I loved the idea too, that's why I wrote it. I've been thinking about new characters but I think there's enough as it is. I know I'll add more, eventually. I mean, where's Omega or Blaze? Oh wait, I added Blaze in this chapter. xD The coloring book idea is kinda cool, I could dig it. **

**raeweis: No, thank you for the review. People digged evil Zream so I brought her back. She's so scary even Zhadow wanted to cry. I guess that was a cute chapter. Minus the scary Zream and it's nice I made your day. :D**

**Alright, so, I guess that's it! See ya next time! Feel free to review since you already read if you got this far!**


	14. It's No Use

**Author's Note: Hola! I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had a lot to do and now I don't. Woo! So, now it's fourteen's time to shine. This one is kinda out there and I torture one of my favorite character's counterpart. Can you guess who it is? You think you have it all figured out. Well, let's see if you're right. Anywoozles, I'm doing a challenge with my friends on here and already got challenge one out. A ShadowXMaria One-shot called Closure... T'was difficult for me to write such serious and romantic stuff I barely knew about. It took up a lot of my Zone Cop writing time. If you love this story enough, please check it out so I can win! I wanna win! Abusing my popular story to win, they never said I couldn't. xP Alright, well, here you go, enjoy! Sorry for the mistakes, can't catch them all.  
**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, own nothing, blah, blah. Super Smash Bros. and Sonic: Lost World? I'm not gonna have a life soon...**

* * *

**Story Fourteen:** **Ballerinas Are Accident Prones.**

Zonic and the gang chowed down on their lunches, except for Zhadow, and had light conversation with another, except for, well, Zhadow. All had gone good so far today. No fights, no problems, no dumb Zector moments. Okay, maybe just one so far. Yep, life was average. Zonic snacked on his fourth sugar cookie, sitting between Zespio and Zector, Zamy say across from him with Zhadow on her right and Ziles on her left. The topic of the conversation was more of a debate over a 'would you rather' question. Would you rather marry Warden Zobotnik and be his wife for the day or watch Major Znively try on dresses and compliment on how sexy he looks? Zamy didn't even waste a minute to answer, she picked the second one. When asked why by Ziles she answered, "If he doesn't like the dresses I could always keep them."

Which Zector responded jokingly, "You're a girl?"

Thus Zector gained a good bump on the head from her fist after launching herself across the table in a bloody rage and trying to strangle him. Zhadow had held her back after the fact she had knocked Zector a good one. Of course Zhadow did it on purpose, Zector did deserve it and Zhadow disliked Zector, a lot. Zonic was asked the same question. He didn't mind that both choices were boys, it was just a game. He took a longer time to answer and chose the same thing as Zamy. Marriage was not his thing. The word made him break out in to hives. Not one picked marrying Zobotnik, poor him. Thank Chaos he wasn't there or listening. He probably would have cried his eyes out. The conversation took a turn for the worst when Zhadow put in a suggestion, what if it was the other way around and Znively was the one to marry and Zobotnik was your shopping pal. Zhadow usually didn't pick on his boss, being loyal to the warden no matter what, but he wondered if it was just the thought of marriage or because it was the warden. Zamy picked marrying Znively and Zonic hadn't changed his mind on the shopping spree. Interesting for Zhadow he got both points. Zonic hated commitment and Zamy hated Zobotnik.

Zamy giggled quietly to herself at the thought of Zonic and the Warden going dress shopping. Accidently getting a mental picture of Zobotnik in a dress she spit out her water in disgust and onto Zonic. She gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth in total shock at what she had done. Everyone at the table looked confusingly at the pink hedgehog that was red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry." She blurted out and quickly covered her mouth again to avoid doing or saying anything stupid. Zonic wiped his arm across his muzzle with a displeased look on his soaking face. He wished he had worn his helmet when eating but no one did that.

"I don't really want to know why you randomly spit water out on me, but why did you exactly?" He asked her. Wiping his face with the napkins Ziles had run to get. Zamy removed her hands from her mouth. Her lips were in a frown. She scratched her cheek nervously,"Um… I kinda got an image of Zobotnik in a dress."

Zonic eyes went wide then he burst out laughing, dropping his sugar cookie. Zamy was lost as he snorted from laughing. He was okay with her spraying water at him? Not that she'd complain; it was a bit odd is all. Zonic heaved from laughter, tears falling from his eyes. Zespio had a small smile on his face, not laughing but it amused him. Zector was still in a shocked state from the water incident and Ziles chuckled along. Zhadow did what Zhadow did, nothing. His poker face on, arms crossed over his chest even when he was sitting. Zonic tried catching his breath, he had forgotten to keep his cool and remain in charge. It was too funny to not laugh. He held his stomach, his ribs hurt.

"That's hilarious." He said breathlessly. He wiped the left over tears from his eyes and let out one last chuckle. "You must be scarred for life."

Zamy smiled. "Yeah, I think I might have to bleach my brain. It was really scary."

"I bet. Zobotnik doesn't really have a color to match his eyes." Zonic said. Zobotnik's eye color was unknown to all of them. Zespio tried saying he didn't have eyes and that the glasses were just for show. No one believed him. Still it was fun to imagine all the possibilities. Ziles said he was cross eyed and too embarrassed to show everyone. Zonic told them Zobotnik had girly eyelashes like that one prisoner, Void. Maybe even girlier than that and he tried hiding them. Whatever the reason he wore them was lost in made up stories.

"Anyways", Ziles started, wanting to get back to the game before lunch break ended,"Zhadow, would you rather-"

"No." Zhadow deadpanned before Ziles could finish. "I don't want to be associated with your childish games."

"Awh, Zhadow, play along." Zector whined. Zhadow growled, rolling his eyes and keeping them off the others at his table. Why did he sit with them? Not that he didn't like Zamy, Zespio or Ziles, it's just why did they try to include him in the conversation? Zespio sighed,"Skip him, he's being dull again."

Zhadow snapped his head towards Zespio, glaring at the purple chameleon. "I'm not dull."

Zespio rolled his eyes at the black hedgehog in denial, "Then play the game."

"Fine, Ziles, continue your question."

Ziles smirked mischievously, needing to think of a really good one for Zhadow. "Would you rather lick Zector's boots clean or hand scrub Zobotnik's panties?"

"Why would I do any of that?" Zhadow asked. Both of the choices were stupid. He shouldn't have joined this idiotic game.

Ziles sighed,"You gotta pick one, Zhadow."

Zhadow thought about it. Zector's boots were everywhere Zector went. They had seen some things and walked in a few of them. How often did he clean those things anyways? Zhadow shook his head, sickened by the thought of putting his tongue anywhere near Zector's belongings. The choice was simple, "I'd wash Warden Zobotnik's underwear."

"Good choice", Zespio agreed.

"Can I do one?" Zector shouted excitedly. "Please?"

"Sure. Zector", Zamy said giving him a sweet smile. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the room. Zamy covered her eyes from the source, whatever the source was. The light disappeared and there stood on their table in Ziles' salad, he had brought it for lunch, a silver hedgehog with odd quills and sunny yellow eyes. He, obviously the hedgehog was male, wore a questionable outfit. It was a weird looking black jump suit with what looked like cyan electric currents flowing freely through it and his white gloves had a strange cyan colored symbol in the middle of them. Everything about him was freaky.

"Ha! They didn't think I could do it!" The weird hedgehog shouted to no one. The residents at the table, he so happened to be standing on, were all gob smacked, blinking their eyes. Did that really happen? The clock ticked to one, a chiming sound let them know it was time to get back to work. Ziles shrugged off the weird appearance of the hedgehog and got up.

"Excuse me", Ziles poked the white hedgehog's leg,"You're standing on my food."

The hedgehog looked down at his futuristic boots,"Awh man, my mom's gonna kill me."

He lifted his boot off the salad, smelling the Caesar dressing coated on it. Great, now he was going to smell like a salad the whole day. Ziles grabbed his container and walked away, he had better things to do then worry about some freak that ruined his lunch. Zhadow sped off, leaving the others to deal with it. Zector and Zespio shared a look and ran out of the cafeteria, they weren't it either. Zamy and Zonic shrugged, got up and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" The stranger yelled to them. Zamy and Zonic froze in their spot. Zonic wished that he'd disappear.

"Crap." Zonic muttered, turning his head to the hedgehog still on the table. The silver hedgehog stumbled off the table, almost falling off. Zonic waited for the kid to stop making a fool of himself and hurry up. Zamy giggled at the stranger's enthusiasm. He bolted as fast as he could towards them in his large boots. The stranger started off with a random question, "Is this the past?"

Zonic raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Is this the past?" The silver one repeated hastily.

"Well", Zamy said, "it's Tuesday and it was Salad Day for lunch."

The silver hedgehog gave her a crazed look of total puzzlement. "Huh?"

Zonic caught on to what the hedgehog meant by his question, he was from the future. That explained his glowing leotard of blueness and flashy appearance on the table. He traveled back in time, ending up here. Zonic decided to test out his theory.

"Hey, ballerina, are you saying you're from the future?"

"My name is Zilver and I'm not a ballerina!" Zilver shrieked, failing his arms around. His face was red at the mention of him being something as unmanly as a ballerina.

"Well, I'm sorry for thinking so. Now, Zilver, are you from the future?" Zonic repeated using his name so Zilver didn't complain again. Although, it was funny seeing him upset over being called a ballerina, Zonic kept the jokes to himself for now. Yeah, Zonic was in an uncharacteristic jokey mood today. He could joke around just not in uniform, of course, but he was in a great mood. Everything was going well… until this Zilver guy showed up. Usually Zonic was all work and play later if you had time. The 'would you rather' game had got him in a silly mood. That and the sugar cookies he ate from Znuckles, since they made Zharmy extra crazy. How the bee got them no one knew. He regretted eating four of them. He inhaled a large amount of air then let it all out to get back to the tough Zonic the Zone Cop mood. It worked pretty well and he put on his usual serious face. But his hands were sort of twitchy from the sugar. Go, sugar rush, go.

Zilver's eyes lightened up, "Yeah, I'm from the future."

"Wow, that's so cool." Zamy admired, Zonic made a face. She was too easily impressed. Zilver came from the future, big whoop. Zilver laughed lowly, a little embarrassed at admiration from a girl. He wasn't a 'lady's man'. If anything he was more of a klutz and accident prone. It felt different to be admired.

"Oh, it's nothing", Zilver said modestly, waving it aside with his hand. Doing that caused the doors of the cafeteria to slam open. Zamy squeaked in surprise. Zonic had on his "meh" face, it didn't startle him. Zilver dropped his hand to his side,"Oops. Heh. I forget that it sometimes does that."

"You mean you did that?" Zamy shrieked. She placed a hand over her heart to steady it from breaking free from her chest. Zilver shrugged, "I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind."

Zonic had to admit that was cool. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad.

"Zilver, you're amazing!" Zamy complimented in awe. Zilver chuckled, his cheeks a tint of pink. He could get use to admiration if only he had fan girls like some of the other recruits he knew. He could dream, though. Zonic realized they were too busy chit chatting to do their job. He did not want this on his record. This is the reason he told himself and what he'd tell Zamy if she asked. He grabbed Zamy's hand and dragged her away leaving dust.

"Bye, Zilver!" Zamy called out before disappearing.

Zilver was now lost in Zone Jail. Well, this was exciting.

…

Zilver wondered the halls of the Zone Jail. It was quite old school compared his time. He had successfully gone back about two hundred years in the past. He knew the hedgehog that had called him a ballerina, it was Zonic the Hedgehog! One of the best Zone Cop leaders in history was in front of him. He remembered learning about him in the academy. They dedicated a whole section of the test on that guy. Zilver wanted to be like him. A hero, who would always be remembered for his heroic acts and all that heroic words Zilver didn't feel like thinking about. Zilver worked hard to try to prove himself, but the problem was he couldn't exactly control his powers and always caused trouble. He was the dork of the Zone Cops. He sighed, walking down a narrow hallway alone. He couldn't go back home till he completed the dare. He wanted to show those morons he could do it. Last four hours in the past. Then he'd automatically go back to the future when time was up. He believed in himself, sorta…

A small humming noise filled the hall and Zilver looked around. It was coming from the door he so happened to be passing, reading the sign next to it stating that it was the doctor's office. Maybe he could relax in here? He pushed open the door to meet a young bunny with a chao sitting on a cot. She was dressing the chao up in strange fashions. In return the chao was doing her make-up, horribly. She looked like a satanic clown but she giggled anyways. She turned to Zilver with a smile on her face. Zilver screamed, terrified of clowns, and bolted out the door.

"Help, crazy clown!" He yelled to anyone. He rammed right into a large crocodile's chest. Plummeting to the floor and bumping his head on the tile. The crocodile laughed,"Whoops, sorry. My rock hard abs are… Well, rock hard like a rock, y'know?"

The crocodile wasn't alone. A purple chameleon was by his side and sent the green giant a distasteful stare,"Zector, you don't have abs."

Zilver rubbed the bump on his head, sitting up to get a better look at the reptilian duo. The chameleon offered a hand to the poor hedgehog which he took and pulled him up. Zector, that's what Zilver heard, scoffed,"I do have abs!"

He flexed his buffness to the two other males. The chameleon face palmed at Zector's idiocy. Zilver watched the guy make a fool of himself, kinda creeped out that he was putting on a flexing show to no one. The chameleon let out an exasperated sigh. "Zector, you're something else."

Zector grinned, deeply touched,"Thanks, Zespio!"

Zespio had no comment. Zilver fixed his quill in their odd fashion choice. While the two remained silent, watching his every move with intense interest. Zespio voiced himself first,"You're the ballerina from before."

Zilver wanted to burst into tears from the frustration. His suit was cool, not dancing wear. He could only nod with a frown on his face,"My name is Zilver and I'm not a ballerina… I'm from the future. This is what Zone Cops wear now." He displayed the blue energy running through the suit, custom made for his powers. Zespio studied it, rubbing his chin in thought. Zector pretended that he had comprehended what Zilver had said, nodding in approval.

"It's very different." Zespio noted. "Why did you come here, to the past?

"I was dared to come to the past and I have to stay here till I'm allowed to leave." Zilver answered.

"Sounds like an odd dare."

Zilver shrugged, a dare was a dare. He didn't care what it was he would've done it anyways to gain respect from his comrades. Zector's eyes widened, there was a reason they were in the hospital wing.

"Zespio, we gotta go see Zanilla!" Zector said in a hurry, wanting to see her lovely face. Zespio rubbed a hand on his forehead. "Of course we do. Good-bye, Zilver."

Zespio barely waved his hand as the two scaled Zone Cops headed towards the room containing the clown. Zilver panicked, were they crazy!? The two walked in and the door closed, disappearing from his sight. Zilver freaked, running to the door. He stopped in front of it, pressing an ear to the metallic door. A small yell was heard. Oh no, the clown was killing them! Zilver had to do something! He faced his fears, swinging the door open and placing his hands in front of his body. He focused, his body glowing a bright cyan. Soon the members in the room were flying off the ground. The so called clown was giggling, sick freak. Zespio's arms were over his chest, suspended in the air, not amused. Zector tried swimming? An older, pretty bunny held down her skirt in complete surprise.

"TAKE THIS!" Zilver shouted and flung… No, not the clown, but Zector, not in full control of his powers he harmed the wrong person. Zector crashed into a wall, sliding down it and to the floor. His tongue hung out of his jaws, clearly unconscious. Zilver gasped, dropping everyone to the ground. Both bunnies and Zespio landed smoothly since he didn't whip them against a wall. Zespio stomped over to Zilver, grabbing him by the leotard,"What was that for?!"

Zilver looked at him like he was the crazy one,"I tried saving you from the evil clown!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Zilver pointed to the small bunny with her chao. Zespio sweat dropped, having nothing to say, nothing nice to say that is. The bunny wiped some of the make-up off with her gloves, revealing to Zilver that she was no clown but a cute, innocent girl. Zilver felt like an idiot,"My bad."

The older rabbit approached the crocodile on the floor, checking him over,"Oh dear, he's knocked out cold. Zespio, can you help me get him to the cot?"

Zespio nodded,"Sure, Dr. Zanilla."

The two slowly dragged the croc's body onto a cot. Zanilla, wiped her forehead at the hard task when it was completed, Zector weighed a ton. Zanilla went to the cabinets and pulled out some gauze. Zilver rubbed the back of his head,"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

The young rabbit smiled sweetly at Zilver. "It's okay, accidents happen. I'm Zream and this is my chao, Zheese."

Zilver smiled back. "I'm Zilver, nice to know you're not a clown."

Zream giggled at his joke. Zanilla walked back to the croc, wrapped his head in bandages and examined her handy work. Satisfied, she turned to the three others in the room. "I have to go check on a prisoner. I'll be back. If he wakes up tell him not to move around too much."

She grabbed her kit full or first aid supplies and headed out. Zespio glanced at the clock. His head went down to Zector and he poked the side of Zector's mouth, getting no response. He sighed in defeat. "I have to get back on patrol. Can't wait for this oaf to wake up, I got a job to do."

With that Zespio marched out, leaving Zilver with Zream and Zheese, this outta be fun.

…

Zilver colored in Zhadow the Zone Cop in one of Zream's many Zone Cop coloring books. Seriously, who took time out of their life to come up with this stuff? He didn't have a clue who Zhadow was, though he had heard of him in a history lesson about heroic Zone Cops, when he was snoozing off after a rough day of training. He colored the guy with orange fur, he looked pretty cool orange, but he also had high-lights. Zilver decided on coloring those green. He searched through the crayons for green. Lime green, forest green, green with a hint of blue green. Where the heck was just green? He finally found it next to the color orango tango. Yeah, he didn't have a clue who named the colors. Zream was beside him on the cot, coloring her own. She was finishing up the purple coloring on Zespio. Zheese sat between her ears looming over her. Zector had yet to wake up, snoring loudly every now and then. Zream had finished her master piece, nudging Zilver to get his attention. He gave it a thumbs up and showed her his. She giggled,"Zhadow's not orange."

"He is now", Zilver chuckled. He put down the coloring book. He sighed, having two hours to go till he could leave. Zream saw his sour mood and wanted to cheer him up, she had an idea.

"Wanna hear a joke, Mr. Zilver?" She asked him.

Zilver grinned,"Sure."

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Zilver asked.

"Interrupting cow."

"Interupt-"

"Moo!" Zream squealed before he could finish his sentence. Zilver laughed, it was a good joke. He had one of his own. "Wanna hear mine?"

Zream's eyes gleam and she nodded furiously,"Yes!"

"Why did Bob fall off the swing?" Zilver asked the rabbit.

"I don't know, Mr. Zilver." She said.

"Because he had no arms." Zilver said, holding back laughter. Zream cocked her head to the side confused. Zilver wasn't done with the joke.

"Knock, knock."

Zream brightened up a bit. The other joke was sad and she didn't get it. "Who's there?"

"Not Bob, he has no arms!" Zilver bursted out laughing at his own joke. Zream on the other hand, felt so bad for Bob, she started to cry.

"Poor, Bob!" She said, through her tears. Zilver stopped laughing. He had made her cry, way to go. He scolded himself for being so stupid. He tried comforting her, patting her on the back, saying, "It's just a joke, Zream."

"Yes, but, Bob can never knock on doors or swing on swings!" She cried. Zheese choaed sadly along with his friend. Zilver had no clue what to do, why did he always mess things up? To make matters worse, if that was even possible, a black hedgehog slammed the door open. His brow furrowed, flames in his ruby eyes, sharp fangs peeking from his mouth. He ran over to Zilver in a flash. For the second time today Zilver was picked off the floor by his suit.

"What did you do?!" The hedgehog demanded in his face. Zilver gulped, this guy was scary. Come to think of it, he looked like that Zhadow guy from the coloring book.

"N-nothing", Zilver stuttered out.

"Then why is she crying?!" The ebony hedgehog didn't believe him, pushing Zilver away and approaching the bunny on the cot.

"Zream? What's wrong, what did he do?" The black hedgehog said softly. It didn't match his harsh demeanor Zilver had just witnessed only minutes ago. Zream sniffed her big brown puppy eyes still watery.

"Bob can't swing on swings or knock on doors because he has no arms."

The hedgehog looked utterly confused,"What?"

"Mr. Zilver told me that. It's so sad, Mr. Zhadow." Zream chirped, starting to cry again. Zilver figured it was Zhadow from the coloring page. Man, did he get the colors wrong. Zream hopped of the cot and bolted to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Zhadow glared at Zilver with eyes of death and hatred.

"Do you like making little girls cry?" Zhadow spat at Zilver with venom. Zilver flinched, fearing for his life. He prayed that this wouldn't be his last day of living. Zhadow clenched his teeth, holding back. Was Zilver supposed to answer him? Zilver sweat buckets as Zhadow approached him again. He could practically feel flames coming off of the devil hog. Zilver placed his hands in front of his face protectively.

"I d-didn't mean to make her cry." Zilver squeaked out in fear. He heard the sound of cracking knuckles, he was doomed.

"Well, I'm going to make you cry." Zhadow hissed, raising a fist in the air ready to swing. Zilver put his hands over his head to protect his face. His telekinesis went haywire from his emotional trauma. The marks on his gloves started to glow and in a short burst of power Zhadow was sent into the cot Zream and Zilver had been sitting on. The crayons fell to the floor and one of the coloring books fell in Zhadow's lap. Zhadow rubbed his head from the impact of the hit. He shook off the dizziness, his eyes going to the open book in his lap. He snarled at what he saw. He showed the picture to Zilver.

"You think this is funny?!" In his hand was the coloring of him as an orange and green hedgehog. Zilver didn't even answer, he ran out of the room screaming. The Zone Cops in the hall moved to the side, the ones that didn't were shoved out of the way. He heard growling like some demented animal behind him. He didn't dare to peek, he knew it was Zhadow. He took random turns in hope to shake him off, but the guy was fast.

Zonic and Zamy had been traveling down the hallway, patrolling, not really surprising when Zilver the hedgehog attacked. Shoving Zamy out of his way she let out a squeal, reaching for anything before falling. She squeezed her eyes shut, latching onto something to save herself, which didn't help. She fell to the ground on something… soft? She opened her eyes to see shocked emerald ones staring into hers. The two were nose to nose and Zamy shrieked in embarrassment, getting up quickly and hiding the blush on her face. Zilver yelled out an apology after hearing the scream, still not turning back to see who it was. Zhadow bolted past the pink and blue hedgehogs in predator mode. Zamy was too embarrassed to look at Zonic and furious so furious she started shaking. She automatically poofed out her cross-bow and cried out in a warrior call to the heavens,"ZILVER, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

She joined the chase, leaving Zonic confused and still a little flustered. Sure, he was embarrassed by that 'close' encounter, but Zamy was now out for blood and he had to stop her. He sped after Zamy who was chasing after Zilver who was being chased after by Zhadow. The four hedgies zoomed down the halls in a wild goose…er… hog chase. Zilver wanted to go home now. He saw an opportunity ahead, all hope put into a cart containing clean towels for the Zone Cops. He pushed it to the ground, blocking the way and making an escape. Zhadow skidded to a stop, Zamy bumped into Zhadow not expecting this. Both nearly fell over, Zhadow caught himself, sighing in relief. Zonic wasn't so lucky, ramming into Zamy and knocking them all into the fluffy towels. Zonic popped his head up with a towel on his head. Seeing the other two hedgehogs but one was missing. Zilver must have done this. That guy was bad luck. Zhadow, Zamy and Zonic shared a look and simultaneously shouted,"ZILVER!"

…

Zilver had found himself in the library. At least he thought it was, there were a lot of books so he kinda figured. He heaved for air, running for so long in large boots was a task. Catching his breath he decided to take a look around. Maybe he could hang here till he could leave this awful place. He preferred the future to this circus act of people. Demon hedgehogs, crying bunnies and weird crocodiles, he had enough. Okay, maybe he caused most of the trouble today but it was all an accident. He sat down at a table, putting his forehead to the cool wood. Why'd he always have to ruin everything? He was the laughing-stock of the Zone Cops in his time. Everyone called him a freak with dumb hair. He just couldn't control his telekinesis yet, when he could he'd show them and he liked his hair style. Ever since he was a child he never knew how to control it. It took a lot of concentration, a lot of practice. As a child when he sneezed he'd send people against walls trying to cover his mouth. Any flick of the hands caused trouble.

"It's no use! I'm such a freak...", Zilver mumbled to himself. He didn't expect someone to comment. He was in for a shock.

"Please don't talk to tables." A voice said, the tone oozed seriousness, this person wasn't kidding around. Zilver looked up to see a pretty lavender cat staring at him with an emotionless face, book in her hand. He was completely speechless, she was so pretty.

"Hello? I was speaking with you." The feline rolled her eyes at his stupidity. She loathed stupid people. Zilver snapped out his love struck faze and cleared his throat.

"S-sorry." His voice cracked, smooth moves he had there. He mentally slapped himself for sounding so dumb.

"Mhm, excuse me but I must get back to my book. If I have to speak to you again about talking to inanimate objects I will ask you to leave." She turned away, walking back over to her desk and sat down. He watched her with intense interest even if all she was doing was reading a book. He couldn't get over how pretty she was. She glanced up from her book to meet his yellow eyes. Zilver darted them elsewhere, calming his heart. Pretty kitty, he had to know the girl's name. Now how to get her attention that was the question. He tapped his chin thinking of a plan. He could start talking to the table. No, she'd think he was weird. He got a genius idea. Ask for a book, how original.

He got up from the table and tried to look cool and confident walking over to her desk. She sensed his approach. She reluctantly put her book down and cocked an eyebrow at odd walk. Zilver casually leaned on the desk, failing horribly at looking some-what cool. She waited for him to say something. Waiting and waiting and waiting, he said nothing. Zilver was choking up. He should turn around right now. No, Zilver didn't want to be a scaredy cat, pun intended. He swallowed the knot in his throat.

"Uh… I was wondering if you could help me find a book." Good start, he actually formed a sentence. He applauded himself for that.

"What book?" She asked blandly. She tapped her gloved fingers on the desk impatiently. Her book was waiting for her. Zilver hadn't thought that far. He scanned his brain for any book he could think of, a classic tale. Nothing came to mind. He got himself stuck. Then it hit him. He sputtered it out without thinking, "Moby Dick."

"Moby Dick?" She repeated, not sure if he was serious. Zilver wished to pound his head on the desk. He could roll with it, right?

"Yeah, do you have it?"

The cat sighed, pointing a finger to the classic section,"It's over there."

Zilver followed her finger to see a large sign clearly stating the classics were there and Moby Dick happened to be on display. Did he say pound his head on a desk? He meant jump off a building into a shark pit. He turned back to her, to find her reading again. He had yet to get her name. Why not just ask her?

"Um...er...uh." Not a real sentence, a bunch of gibberish came out. Instead of,"What's you name?"

She set down her book and rested her head on her hand. This guy made her wait a lot. Finally, after minutes of no succes, the silver hedgehog made a break through.

"W-what's you name?"

"Zlaze." Point blank answer, not even asking what his was. This girl was tough to crack. He barely had her attention. Zlaze, what a pretty name for a pretty girl. Zilver thought to introduce himself.

"I'm Zilver." He said, pointing to himself as if there was anyone else in the room. Zlaze studied his ensemble. Zilver held his breath as she took him in. Girls made him nervous, especially beautiful ones.

"Are you a dancer or something?" She asked.

Zilver slapped his forehead and groaned.

"No! I'm from the future! Why does everyone think I'm a dancer?" He questioned the world.

Zlaze eyes widened slightly, did he say the future? How interesting. "The future?"

Zilver heard the change of tone in her voice, from drab and bored to curious. He did a dance in his brain and smiled at her,"Yep, I'm from the future. Cool, huh?"

Zlaze nodded,"Yes. It must be very different from what you see here."

"Yeah, it's pretty different. I mean, we still have bathrooms." Zilver joked, gambling the conversation to see if she would think he was at least some-what funny. Her lips twitched lightly, his heart fluttered.

"That's good to know." She commented still fighting a smile. "So, what's it like then?"

He was actually having a decent conversation with her. A pretty girl and he wasn't even stuttering. He opened his mouth to happily answer her when a blinding light forced the feline to cover her eyes. The light dissolved and Zilver was gone. His time in the past had run out, his bad luck streak hitting once again. Zlaze shrugged it off and went back to her book. She smiled slightly to herself.

_Zilver the hedgehog, you're a strange one._

* * *

**The freaking end! I'm sure you were expecting the continuation of the next prisoner chapter, but I thought why not and torture you. I have no idea what I was thinking besides humor and some fluff at the end. SilverXBlaze is a cute couple, too bad they can't really remember anything. :/ Zilver is such a trooper and adorable. You probably caught some of the lines that the actually characters have said, especially Zilver. Can you catch them all? xD Okay, reviewing the review time! I do this because I like to be personal with my readers, it shows I do care about what you have to say. So, review! :P**

**_katy light hedgehog:_ I'm terribly sorry for being so rude. So, you think Rosy too? Hee. We'll see! xP It's nice that you're reading my story, thank you!**

**_SilverariaMaximum:_ Thanks Silver, that's sweet of you to say. This chapter is for you and your favorite character, hope I did well. **

**_WhiteRoseDog:_ Beating up old people is too mainstream now, I prefer wheelchair derbies. Yeah, I love the group Scourge is now in, it fits him better than those other misfits. They didn't seem to like him very much, anyways. Meh. Fiona? Hm... maybe it is. Fangs is an okay nickname, I guess it fits him. He's got some chompers on him. Thank you!**

**_raeweis:_ No worries, I went to therapy and won't beat up old people anymore. Yes, very heart warming with some punches in the face! Woo! Score one for Scourge! Thanks for the review!**

**_licorice:_ I see, you have started my story so when you reach this chapter I want to say thank you. I hope you're enjoying it and I wonder why I even tell you this, by the time you see it it might be too late. :/ Also, it auto-corrects the names sometimes, so Shadow popped up. I fixed it though. **

**_Author Rewritten:_ SCOURGE! AAAAHHH! Thought I should join in... Rosy or Fiona? Hm... maybe Fiona... or Rosy, let's see. I'm not a big fan of Fiona either, but I would never do anything to her. Well, maybe... Flying Frog is so crazy and that would be something to see. That tongue. O.O Thanks!**

**_Karanma Maeryl:_ I'm a big fan of King Arthur, I have the book hiding in my dresser for when I'm bored. Yes, Scourge and his posse of awesome, enemies be prepared! Thank you!**

**SonicFan: Mean green? Everyone is digging the gang I created. Thank you for the review! xD**

**_DarkKingM:_ Coming up with story is something I felt had to be done. I couldn't read any Zonic without lots and lots of... Uh... disturbing things. I created this and BAM! People fell in love with it. It makes me so happy to know you like everything I've done with this. So, you think it's Rosy too? Hm... **

**All done! Thank you so much to all the readers I've been getting and the reviews you leave me. It means a lot, who knew I'd get this far? Fourteen chapters isn't a lot but without your support I probably would have quit. I've officially reached the top for any Zonic story you find on here. Most favs, reviews, follows and I don't know what else! Sorry for being so sappy, I just have to say how I feel. You deserve it! Now get out of here!**


	15. Crack Up

**Your dear authoress thought about simply continuing Scourge and his gangs little story but she was hit by a bus, the writer's block bus. Aye, it claimed her like a disease and now she's stuck. She apologizes and decided to try out a crack chapter. Nothing is at it seems in this little chapter and honestly, the authoress didn't know what she was writing besides lots of OOCness moments to make you all giggle and pee and well, lots of randomness. Enjoy, but don't fear the authoress will force herself to write the continuity.**

**Disclaimer: The authoress owns none of these characters named all belong to whoever.**

* * *

**Story Fifteen: ADVENTURE!**

Zonic sat in his fluffy white chair, knitting a sweater for the woman in his life, his mommy. He hummed a cheery tune as random birds chirped outside his window, which was odd seeing he didn't have a tree anywhere near him. Birds flocked to Zonic like any cliché princess when she started singing. He held up the sweater with fuzzy kittens on it. Zonic giggled, yes, he giggled. Being completely out of character made him a sissy, a cute, innocent sissy who knitted sweaters. He set down the sweater on the arm of his chair and got up. Stretching his sore muscles for sitting so long, sure, he had work to do, but it wasn't his problem. No, he rather knit sweaters than take care of smelly prisoners. His room was light blue, he prefered the color baby blue since it made it sound more kawaii, and kitten posters everywhere. Zonic plopped back down in his chair and let out a sigh, what was he suppose to do now that the sweater was finished? He bit his lip in deep thought. Maybe he could make one for the wonderful Zamy! She was so pretty, birds sang around him as she entered his mind. A golden glow from the sun casting from his window lit up his face. Suddenly the fairytale cracked. The room started to shake. His ballerina lamp fell off the table and to the floor. Zonic gripped the arms of his chair as the world around him shook; an earthquake? Nope, you would think that wouldn't you, but not this time.

The wall crashed as a big, violet, cat with ammo belts of the dozen on his large figure came through. The cat had on a do rag with holes on either side for his large ears to stick out of. He wore the blackest combat boots and on his shoulder was a one-eyed frog. His flicked his cigar that he held in his hand and glared at the Zonic in the chair with his yellow eyes and small coal pupils.

Sonic suddenly showed up as the cigar fell to the ground. "Kids, there's nothing more dumb then smoking and flicking it on a carpeted floor! First of all, don't smoke, EVER. That's the dumbest thing you can do!" Sonic declared.

Zig growled. "You calling me dumb?"

Sonic sweat dropped, laughing nervously and then bolting it. Zig turned back to Zonic, still sitting on the chair.

"BOY, What're you doing!? Get up, we have work to do!" The cat bellowed in a sergeant tone, his voice gruff almost like he shook the whole world with a simple sentence. Zonic whimpered in fear, pulling the sweater over his head to try to hide himself.

The giant cat stomped, shaking the whole place with each step. Zonic hopped up and down from the stomps as he approached the chair.

"G-go a-away." Zonic squeaked out from under the sweater. The cat ripped it off his head,"Get up, boy! We got a mission to do!"

Zonic had no time to respond, dragged out of the hole in the wall in his kitten footy pajamas. Where this large cat was taking him, he didn't know so he asked. "Where are you taking me and who are you?"

The cat continued to drag him. Crashing through walls of Zone Cop quarters, most of the Zone Cops ignored it. This place was pretty crazy on Taco Day, this was expected. The frog looked down at Zonic with a black, beady eye of death.

"Names Sergeant Zig the Cat and my pal is Zroggy." Zig said in his tough voice. Zroggy croaked with monotone strength, no frog nature about it,"Ribbit."

Zonic said nothing as they bashed through wall after wall.

…

Zamy sharpened her pocket knife with a butcher knife. She spit like a man, gnawing on the gum in her mouth. Why Zamy didn't use the larger knife for cutting off the heads of her stuffed animals was something no one dared to ask. She felt the room rumble and turned her head to find a giant cat crash through the wall of her bedroom. Zonic was now over his shoulder looking rather queasy and the frog now on his head.

"You Zamy?" The giant purple cat asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Zamy said, going back to sharpening her knife. Zig marched over to her and threw her over his other shoulder. Zamy gasped in surprise, dropping her knives to the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing?! PUT ME DOWN!" She roared, slamming her fists on his back and struggling to free herself. "I still have fuzzy, stuffed dolls to behead!"

"You can do that later, right now we have a mission to do!" Zig shouted out and continued slamming through more walls. How this guy hadn't died yet was a wonder to Zonic.

"H-hey Zamy pie", Zonic stuttered nervously and a little dizzy from the rocking. Zamy glared at him, "Boy, what did I tell ya about calling me that?"

"You said not to, but you're so cute I can't help it." Zonic said honestly. Zamy growled, "I ain't cute, I've seen things."

"Aw, you saw Titanic too? It's so sad, poor Jack!" Zonic cried. Zamy rolled her eyes as she gnawed on her gum angrily. She wanted to shoot stuff, itching to shoot stuff with a bazooka that shot off, uh… stuff?

…

Zhadow was in the bathroom fixing his quills when felt his cellphone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a text from Zespio reading:

**"Lol. Did u c Zobotnik's pants 2day? Totes ugly."**

Zhadow snickered and typed in a reply. Zobotnik's pants were pretty hideous today, talk about a fashion don't.

**"OMC! (Oh my Chaos.) I totes did. Obvi he shops at Pukes R' Us!"**

He sent the message, still giggling like a peppy girl. He and Zespio were BFFL! Texting buddies, sleeping over pals, make-up bros and Zhadow's favorite, fashion kings that seeked out ugly clothing to help save the rest of the population from ever purchasing it. His phone buzzed in his hand, displaying Zespio's reply.

**"U on 4 manicures laterz? I just broke a nail. ****:(****"**

Zhadow gasped dramatically. A broken nail!? Oh no, someone call the Zone Cops! Oh wait, that was them. Why they were worried about their nails and how he broke his were a mystery since they wore gloves. He started to text his reply but the communicator on his wrist beeped, annoying him. He set down his phone, yes! He put down his phone! It's the end of the world! He just couldn't take the beeping! He answered it.

"Yello?" Zhadow greeted, everyone knew when you answered the phone it always sounded like someone said yellow instead of hello. What's wrong with people these days? Zhadow being one of those people said it because _'hello'_ was totally mainstream and uncool.

"Purple", Znively snickered back with a clever remark. Go Znively for doing such a bold act against tough prep Zhadow! Zhadow rolled his eyes and huffed, "What do you want needle-nose? I have more important things to do than talk to you."

Znively growled. "You're just jealous of my fashion sense! You've always been jealous!"

Oh snap, things were getting real as Zhadow squeezed his hands into fists and snapped back.

"I'm not jealous of you! I never would be Major Moron! Your fashion sense is so last week! You're lucky you're not in front of me or I'd slap you into next week to get a better shirt!"

Oooo… Zhadow just went there.

"Shut up! My life is hard enough as it is! My phone isn't working anymore and Zouge just got the pair of shoes I wanted!" Znively yelled about his _tough_ problems. Poor him, such a hard life indeed, those shoes were really cute after all.

Zhadow gasped. "The pink pumps we saw in the mall?"

"Yes", Znively sniffed in utter pain.

"I am so sorry about what I said! It's okay girl, those pumps would look better on you anyways! I was being such a jerk to you and you've been having a tough week. No wonder you never replied to my texts. I thought you were mad at me. That's what Zouge said, anyways." Zhadow said, clearly meaning his apology.

"Zouge? She hates me! Stupid bat girl! You say her make-up is ugly and she tells you you're so rude and blah, blah, blah. I accept your apology, girlfriend. Can I go get manicures with you?" Znively trash-talked about the bat behind her back, it's what everyone did.

Zhadow started to tear up. Was no one else freaked out by the fact Znively knew about Zespio and Zhadow plans to go get manicures? There's a plot hole, just ignore it and continue reading. Reading is good for you. Anyways, Zhadow fanned at his face to keep his mascara from running down his muzzle, "Of course you can. You and Zepsio are my best friends, I can tell you guys like anything."

Zhadow was getting all mushy on Znively. Znively felt deeply touched and laughed sweetly.

"Aw, same here, I love you both. You're my BFF."

Amazing how people talk about each other and then they're BFF, strange, isn't it? Zhadow stopped his mushy fest with his BFF to realize that probably wasn't the real reason Znively called. What the heck, like work was important anyways.

"So, why'd you call?" Zhadow asked, checking out his quills, he was debating on getting pink high-lights instead of red.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Ugly Pants wants you down in his office." Znively replied not interested in work either. Why were they hired, because that's how the story goes and no one can tell you otherwise?

"Okay, see you soon!" Zhadow hung up the communicator on his wrist and flaunted his way to the Warden's Office.

…

Zhadow Zespio, Zector, Ziles, Zamy, Zonic and Znively all stood in front of the Warden's desk as Zig stood behind it, searching the files. Zroggy was on vacation, he needed a break. No, the narrator wasn't lazy to write him.

"I thought you said the Warden wanted to see us, not this fat cat", Zhadow whispered to Znively. Major Znively nodded, "Yeah, I know, but this weirdo came out of like no where and now he's in charge and stuff."

Zespio joined in the whispering gossip, "Don't get me started on this guy's ugly Goth boots."

The three of them giggled to themselves. Zig cleared his throat and the three chatter boxes froze, giving him a dirty look. Why couldn't he leave them alone, like seriously?

"I have gathered you all here…" Zig started to say, but Zector cut him off, "In Holy Matrimony."

The group of Zone Cops snickered at Zector's well-timed comeback. Yep, Zector was a genius after all. Yet he wasn't the professor instead…

"Ha, ha, Zector made a funny", Ziles said, drooling. Hm… that doesn't seem safe to have a moron work as the professor, whatever. Zig slammed his large hands on the desk, breaking it from his brute strength. Zonic hid behind Zamy, shaking in his Zone Cop boots.

Zig sweat dropped, "Oops." No, he meant to do that.

"I mean, I meant to do that to scare you! You scared, you bunch of girls! Weak, gross, disgusting…"

"Ahem", Zamy cocked an eyebrow, knowing she was none of those things.

Zig sighed, "Right, sorry about that cupcake."

Zamy growled at her pet name, clenching the knife in her one hand ready to use it," Don't call me cupcake! They're sweet and full of sugary death!"

Zonic hugged Zamy from behind, "Stop Zamy, you're scaring me! There is nothing wrong with cupcakes!"

The pink hedgehog looked to the ceiling and exhaled heavily. Why was she stuck with him? Why? Zig shook his head at the sorry bunch of Zone Cops he had to deal with.

"Listen here! We got a mission to do! One of the most important missions in your life! More important than passing grade school, which I didn't successfully do, but that's because I was born to be a sergeant! It's in my blood, foo!" Zig shouted to them. Zhadow wiped the spit off of his face that the cat spewed from his big mouth.

"Totally gross…" The ebony hedgehog mumbled.

Zig continued to shout out everything he said. "We are to find Eggman Nega and get back the Ancient Sparkly Unicorn Stickers! With those he can take over the world! Do you understand!?"

The group looked at each other and whispered in confusion. Though, they weren't even saying real words, everyone was saying, "Blah, blah, blah." To make it look like they were in deep conversation. They had to keep up the image for the fans. What fans? I'm not sure, I'm just the narrator.

"Enough! I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Zig shouted so loud with so much force his veins appeared on his forehead.

The Zone Cops looked at Zig and nodded, "Yes, sir!"

"Crystal clear", another voice yelled. Everyone turned to see Sonic. Not what anyone expected to happen but plots needed to be twisted a tad bit.

Zector scratched his head puzzled by the sudden appearance, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the main character of a game series you guys are based on! I deserve some spotlight!" Sonic said. Everyone in the room shook their heads no. Sonic put a hand over his heart, hurt from the pain of rejection. Without anyone saying another word to him, he hung his head low and mumbled, "Fine…"

Back to the more important than Sonic, characters in this story.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled at the narrator, "Stop that!"

The narrator chose to ignore him because he was written out for now. Poor Sonic, oh well. Zig got back to the story without Sonic interrupting.

"Alright, let's go get him!" Zig charged out of the door to the left instead of the right.

Znively gasped in realization, knowing what lay behind the left door, "Wait, no! Not that door!"

Too late, everyone heard Zig's manly scream as he fell down below. Zector peeked down in the seemingly bottomless hole, "Where does that lead to?"

Znively shrugged, "I dunno, Warden said it was for people he didn't like, like."

Ziles laughed. "Hee, hee, he fall down. I wanna fall down."

"Cool", Zamy pushed Ziles down into the hole. "See ya."

Ziles laughed idioticly all the way down and the others never got to here them hit the ground, weird. Yeah so, let's get to the mission, shall we? Three dots away!

…

After pulling Zig and Ziles out of the hole, the team set out to find Eggman Nega and get back those darn stickers! Ziles drove, being the professor in all, but he was not the brightest so... The hover van swerved left and right as Ziles turned the wheel, tongue out, eyes in derp formation. He laughed at each honking of a horn from scared civilians.

"Beep, beep." He said intelligently. Zig sat shot gun, boy he regretted that decision. He held onto the dash-board for dear life. The others in the back didn't really mind, the more adventure the more thrill or was it the other way around? Who cares!

Zonic sat crossed leg, knitting a pink hat, actually, he tried to but everyone was constantly thrown around. Znively had decided to come along with his BFFs since manicures were promised at the end. The three pals sat by each other whispering the latest gossip. Zamy held her knife securely, hoping that if she was lucky enough it'd slip out of her hand and harm someone. What a psycho. Zector read quietly to himself. What did he read; the dictionary of course, to broaden his vocabulary. Sonic sat a top the van hoping for some attention and…

Hey, get off the van! You're not in this story.

Sonic looked around the sky for the source of the voice. He shrugged it off since it was not his problem. We'll see about that. He was suddenly thrown off the van with no other explanation than I typed it and it happened. He screamed to the heavens, "I will get the spotlight!"

Okay, now the gang was in the van and that's about it as they headed towards Eggman Nega's lair. Ziles did a sharp left turn sending everyone slamming into each other. Zonic shrieked, "No, my hat!"

His hat was lost amongst the pile of Zone Cops. They tried to get off only for Ziles to shout excitedly, "Do a barrel roll!"

He spun the van, sending the back passagers into a frenzy of bodies. Slamming heads together, bumping knees into stomachs and grabbing on to anything they could find, even each other. When Ziles stopped and exclaimed, "I think we here!" Everyone bolted out of the van. Zonic heaved over the side of the building, emptying his stomach.

"What makes you so sure it's here?" Zespio asked looking at the tall, abandoned skyscraper. Zector rolled his eyes and pointed to the top, "Because it says, 'Welcome to Eggman Nega's secret base, we don't accept credit cards."

Zhadow snarled, "Dang it!" and tossed his credit card aside. Zespio still was lost, "How did Zails know that, though?"

They all looked at Ziles as he picked his nose, "I follow the blinky light in van and we here now. Did Znuckles do good job?"

"You're Zails", Zector stated to the dumb fox.

"Who's that?" Ziles questioned, removing his finger from his nose and scratching his ear.

"That's you.", Zespio answered instead of Zector. Zector didn't see the point in trying.

"Who?"

"You, that's your name!"

"Name?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, hi Yes, my names Zails!" Ziles waved to Zespio. The purple chameleon sighed irritably and went to his phone to update his status on Muzzlebook. Zig waited for everyone to stop what they were doing and for Zonic to stop puking to go over the plan. Zonic wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Zig began, "The plan is simple."

"What is it? Do I get to stab things?" Zamy eagerly wanted to hurt something. Zig turned towards the building's entrance and bellowed, "CHARGE!"

He ran as fast as his large figure would allow him. Stopping half way there for a breather, the younger ones walked past him at a steady pace. Easily catching up with him and even passing him, they entered the building as Zig tried to catch up. He panted for air, pouring more liquid from his face than a waterfall dropping water below. He finally caught up to them. The squad all had their eyes casted up at the many stairs leading to the top.

"There is no way we're walking up all those stairs!" Zonic squeaked out. It seemed so impossible. Stairs, everyone's worst enemy and people who like pushing people down them's only friend. Zig wanted to faint. Yet he was the sergeant so he couldn't. Had to remain a manly man. It wouldn't be so bad?

"Ew, who wants to be all sweaty and gross?" Zespio stuck out his tongue in disgust at the thought.

"Why can't this be a mall with escalators?" Zhadow asked the world.

"And elevators." Znively added.

It was up to Zector to think of a genius plan. A light-bulb went off in his head, he got it.

"I know, this is a random story!" Zector said breaking the fourth wall, and here I thought it was Sonic's job. "That means anything can happen!"

"Yeah, so?" Zamy waited for Zector to make a point. She really wanted to strangle something. It was past hurting someone now.

Ziles clapped, "Good plan!"

Even if he didn't know what the plan was. Zector ignored him, "So, that means there has to be a random way we can get up these stairs!"

Znively smiled smugly, "We can find the computer room?"

Zector grunted, "Shut it. Now think of something random to make it up these stairs."

They put their noggins together, except Ziles who twirled in circles, thinking of anything. It seemed to have work as they were granted an obese, pink magical, flying unicorn with tiny wings and a surprise guest star, Waluigi.

"Waluigi says get on Mr. Sparklekiss!" Waluigi exclaimed. They all piled on with no comments or questions to ruin their free ride. The poor unicorn flapped its tiny wings. Flying slowly with so much extra baggage it nearly killed Mr. Sparklekiss. When they reached the top, Waluigi stole money from Zonic and shoved them all off. He flew away before anyone could try to take the money back. Did I say free ride? Oops. I meant, get mugged and then thrown off the ride. The room was darkly lit, only colorful buttons lighting up every now and then.

"I've been expecting you all here." A voice said from the darkness. A silhouette appeared from the darkness and stepped closer. Eggman Nega stroked his long, white mustache as the gang looked up to see who the owner of the voice was.

Zig rolled around to try and stand up. Nope, he couldn't so he asked Zonic and Zhadow to help him up. Eggman Nega watched with an eyebrow raised as the two Zone Cops struggled to lift Zig up. Finally successful, Zig stood tall.

"Eggman Nega, I knew it was you." Zig stated the obvious.

"Of course you knew that, in fact you knew it all along." Zector took the words right out of everyone's mouth. Zig grumbled, "Shut up, Croc."

It was an intense stare down between Zig and Eggman Nega. Zig glared, Eggman Nega wore glasses so I couldn't tell you what he was doing, oh wait, I can. Eggman Nega glared right back. Eyes focused on eyes. Nothing stopped them. Zig's eyes started to water from the lack of blinking. He gritted his teeth to try to fight the urge but he blinked. Eggman Nega cheered, "Woo! I won!"

He did a happy dance, shaking his round rump in victory. Zig was a sore loser. His blood boiled from the anger of defeat.

"Give us back the Ancient Sparkly Unicorn Stickers, Nega!" Zig commanded. He went straight to the point. Eggman Nega chuckled darkly, "Never, I shall destroy the world!"

"Wouldn't that kill you too?" Zector commented on the totally not well thought out plan.

"Silence!" Nega yelled, "It is a great plan and I will become ruler of all sticker collections!"

Zamy really wanted to punch the guy in the face. Zonic cowered in fright, behind her. Zig and Zector prepared their LZR pistols to get ready for a fight. Ziles danced around and Zespio, Znively and Zhadow texted another about how ugly Nega was. He didn't even match, dress in the dark much?

Eggman Nega grabbed the book and opened up to a page. There was a sparkly, purple unicorn watering a flower. "This one is my favorite."

Zonic gasped from behind Zamy, "You monster!"

Eggman Nega turned the page to a green and pink unicorn getting married, "This one is pure evil!"

Zig dropped his gun to shield his eyes, "S-stop, it burns!"

Eggman Nega cackled insanely. "Hee hee hee!"

Just when the world needed the Zone Cops the most, they failed. Eggman Nega was just too strong. Everyone prepared to die. Zonic squeezed Zamy and cried. Zespio, Zhadow and Znively did the same thing in a group hug. Zig pounded a fist on the ground, defeated. Zector face palmed over nine thousand times. Ziles continued to dance completely in his own little world. Eggman Nega started to peel off a sticker, all of this happening in slow motion for dramatic effect and…

Sonic came out of no where and kicked Nega in the face.

"I told you I would get the spotlight!" Sonic declared. Eggman Nega collapsed to the ground. The Zone Cops cheered over the success of their mission.

"Wait, what?!" Sonic whined, "I did that, I saved the day!"

Sure he did.

"I did! I know I did!" Sonic sounded so sure of himself if only he wasn't lying to look cool. Sonic screamed, "I hate this! Where is the love?!"

With that he dashed away. The Zone Cops complimented the other on their heroic and brave deeds. They deserved it, and now the world was saved, all thanks to the Zone Cops! Hooray!

…

Sonic sat down at his table, bashing his head on it a few times, "Why do I even try?"

You know what they say, 'Alls well that ends well.'

"I hate you, narrator." Sonic growled, throwing a spoon at nothing since he didn't know where I was.

…

"Waluigi got featured!" Waluigi shouted on his unicorn and rode into the sunset.

_The End._

* * *

**I honestly don't know what to say. Hope you liked my crack story and sorry it took me so long... I will write Scourge's continuity next. Reviews from last time are right here! Woo. I'm almost at 100 reviews, how exciting, wonder who it will be? Oh the suspense. Please review, it makes me happy to read them. :)**_  
_

**_Karanma Maeryl:_ Thanks you, I guess I'm okay at writing humor. Zilver will probably appear again, I'm not sure on it really. He is quite the klutz. :)  
**

**_raeweis:_ I had to ask myself, "What would Zilver be afraid of?" Clowns of course, duh! The jokes are funny and I had to put them in there, especially Zilver's. Thanks for reviewing! ;D**

**_midnightestrella:_ Why thank you for all the reviews you have given me. I will write more, don't worry. I hope to have plenty of chapters and stories and this is only number fifteen. :D**

**_Author ReWritten:_ I can see him as a library but Blaze fit the bill and now he's a geeky Zone Cop. I love Silver, so I loved adding in Zilver to show my love for such a sweet character. He was only misguided, nothing wrong with that. Thank you for the review! :P**

**_WhiteRoseDog:_ Sorry to disappoint but no Scourge this time only writer's block. I think I'm over it and now you think it's Rosy? Hm... Silvaze is a cute couple not that I really care for shippings but still cute all the same. xD **

**That's all, now have fun and remember that's no good. I promise more Scourge, I really do! Hey, you just read this and this is pushy, but add this to your favorites or follows, maybe? xD**


	16. Smashing Time

**Author's Note: Hey, there. I did it, I did what I promised to do. Hold on, give me a minute. Okay, I'm good. Anyways, I'm sucking at updates recently. Go writers block! Woo! I apologize for the long wait. I've been going back and correcting the mistakes in the story. Y'know, you guys really don't care. Alright, I've noticed that people make the "characters" do the disclaimer so... Yep, you guessed it, Frank is gonna do the disclaimer.**

**Frank: Hey, there! *Ahem* Disclaimer: SecretFlowerChild owns none of these characters. They belong to... What's this word?**

**Yo, Frank, check yourself before you wreck yourself. Anyways, I own none of them and they belong to... what is that word? Never again...**

* * *

**Story Sixteen: Smashing For Fun!**

"What's wrong, Scourgey? You seem a little tense, let Rosy fix that for you by smashing you to bits!" The pink, psychotic hedgehog chimed sickly sweet to her target of smashing obsession. Scourge turned his view from the fence to face her, the wild look in her jade eyes. Void, Mephiles, Buffy and Fangs, formerly known as Sonic the Werehog, gawked at the girl brave enough to threaten Scourge when he clearly had a posse to back him up. Rosy snickered to herself, her fur was a much paler pink than any of her counter-parts, her muzzle was a creamy white and her jumpsuit looked odd on such a young girl. She sauntered over to Scourge, a glint in her eyes and grabbed onto his jumpsuit with one hand.

"It's your fault I'm in here, my lovely Scourgey Wurgey. I'm gonna smash you to bits." She giggled, her green eyes filled with insanity. "Don't worry. I'll make sure it hurts, a lot."

Scourge prepared for his greatest fear, her hammer. She was crazy. Her picture was next to the word in the dictionary. Wait, his eyes traveled to the gold collar on her neck. If it cuts off your powers, wouldn't it cut off her link to her hammer? He gained his confident, arrogant demeanor and flashed a grin, "Really? Well, psycho, let's see you try."

Rosy snarled. Scourge was challenging a mentally insane hedgehog and he knew he had the upper hand. His group watched curiously, not afraid to jump in if needed, but Scourge knew he had her. Rosy extended her free hand, ready to summon said hammer, when a call rang through the yard by two Zone Cops.

"Hey, new girl, the Warden would like to see you!"

She released her grip, using her brute strength to shove him against the chain link fence causing it to rattle. "I'll get you next time, my sweet green boy!"

She started to walk towards the cops, stopping half way and making a kissy face at Scourge. The green menace recoiled in disgust, very creeped out. She giggled at his reaction, continuing to walk forward. The two Zone Cops escorted her out of the prison yard. She did what all new prisoners did; pay a visit to the Warden. Scourge's mouth twisted into a smirk. He couldn't wait until she realized she couldn't summon her hammer. That crazy hedgehog would pay for all those wackings she gave him. His smile dropped, wait, it was his fault she was in here? He tried to recall what he had done. He shook it off. Maybe she was just being crazy. Not a shocker.

"Who was that?" Fangs laughed, thinking it was kind of funny especially his pet name she had for him. Scourge turned to his gang.

"That's Rosy", Scourge said, "She's from the Anti-Zone, like myself. She's a whole lot of crazy." Scourge spun his finger around near the side of his head to emphasize his point.

"I can tell", Mephiles commented, seeing her behavior first hand. Scourge turned towards the way Rosy had gone. This wasn't going to go well even without her hammer. Rosy had no limits, no boundaries and she'd smash anything to get her way, Scourge being one of them. That wasn't what was pestering him. It was the fact of how and why she was here. Like she'd tell him, she hated him. He couldn't help but think of all the scenarios the girl could have caused to get herself locked up.

"Hey, Snot, you comin', free times over." Fangs called out to him. Scourge snapped out of his questioning thoughts and shook his head to free it from his mind for now. Maybe he should try to ask her, which probably would be difficult since she had it out for him. Scourge started walking, his gang waiting for him to catch up. The prison yard was almost empty, most of the inmates off to do their own thing. Scourge breezed past them still trying to solve the mystery that was Rosy the Rascal. Void gave Fangs a puzzled look, not sure about Scourge's sanity at this point. Fangs shrugged then got man handled by Buffy, holding onto his arm for dear life. He lost all feeling in his arm as she squeezed tightly. The gang followed behind Scourge, making their way to the cafeteria.

…

Scourge moved his food around with his plastic spork. Today's special, Meatball Surprise! The surprise was something no one dared to guess. Scourge grunted, he swore he saw something twitch in the meatball sauce. He pushed it away from him. Void sniggered when Mephiles whispered something to him. Void nodded, picking up a meatball with his sharp knife-like hands. The sauce oozed down his arm, disappearing under his jumpsuit. Scourge looked up slightly confused, not sure what Void planned to do next. Fangs cocked an eyebrow, not knowing as well. Buffy was too busy devouring her meatballs to notice. Void, with one swift movement threw the meatball. Scourge watched it zoom past him. The meatball hit its intended target straight on. Scourge heard the wet splash from the meat sauce as it hit. He abruptly turned his head back to see Smalls, a meatball squished on his forehead. Void cackled loudly, Mephile high-fived him. Scourge cracked a small smile, clever those two were. Smalls slammed a fist loudly on the table, hissing like a cat, seeing he was one. He stood up as well as his group. Scourge loved the challenge, practicing with Buffy and Fangs to get past the gold collar barrier to better his skills he was ready for a little brawl with Smalls. He stood up too, standing straight up to show his confidence. Smalls growled, ready to pounce, stomping over to him. Smalls towered over Scourge, eyes glaring down at him.

"Did you throw that meatball?" Smalls asked with venom slithering from his tone. Scourge still had the cocky grin on his face. "So what if I did, what're you gonna do about it, kitty cat?"

Smalls snarled, his large ears pressed flat against his head, tail flicking around. Scourge expected him to throw the first punch. The cafeteria quieted to whispers, besides Void and Mephiles' not so quiet snickers. The Zone Cops in the room instantly started to get antsy sensing the upcoming fight. Scourge's icy blue eyes shifted to a shuffling noise, seeing a Zone Cop ready a tazer. He moved his eyes back to Smalls.

"I'm gonna tear you limb from limb, that's what I'm gonna do Snot!" Smalls roared, winding up a fist and launching it at Scourge. Scourge chuckled, tilting his body slightly to the left, feeling the breeze from Smalls' fist just barely miss his face. Smalls was thrown off, completely not expecting Scourge to move so fast. His eyes widened as Scourge laughed, "Nice try, but you're gonna have to be faster than that."

Smalls roared ferociously. His animal instincts and anger consuming him, the large cat threw multiple punches, trying to land one on Scourge. The green hedgehog easily dodging each one, a large grin on his face, growing with each miss. He heard Void whistle him on and Buffy screaming to break him in to pieces. Smalls tired quickly, realizing his random punches were failing to hit. He panted out of breath, he was at his limit, but Scourge wasn't finished. He rolled up a sleeve on his jumpsuit.

"My turn", he said, with a wicked grin. Pulling back an arm and landing a punch straight in Smalls' face. Smalls fell to the ground in a one hit knock out. The cafeteria went from utter silence to voices gasping and chattering. Scourge stared down at the unconscious cat and turned away. Only to be grabbed by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"I don't think so." The voice sounded familiar, Scourge tried placing a name on it. Before he could he was spun around to meet face to face with Zonic. He did not look happy, his emerald eyes lit up in flames. "You're coming with me, _now_. The Warden would love to hear about this from his _favorite_ prisoner."

Scourge groaned, "Hey, it was self defense. He had it coming."

"That may be true, but you have a record. You're not anyone's favorite in here. That includes me. You **_disgust_** me." Zonic said through clenched teeth, emphasizing the word 'disgust' with ample amounts of hatred. Scourge rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Take me to the Warden, tough guy."

"Gladly."

Zonic placed Scourge in shackles and shoved him along. The two hedgehogs made their way to the Warden's office.

…

Warden Zobotnik sat back in his chair, hands behind his head. The lime green hedgehog stood in front of his desk, hands still trapped in tight handcuffs. Of course it looked sideways to the others since he wasn't a No Zobian. The warden's black shades reflected Scourge's icy blue eyes back to him. The Warden was silent, deciding on a punishment for the problem teen. Zhadow eyed the other hedgehog. This was the first glance he had on the most well known criminal in this jail. Thrown in, escaped and caught again. The prisoner had a record. Scourge felt the crimson stare and mouthed, "Jealous of my good looks?"

Zhadow scoffed and rolled his eyes. Jealous, of him, yeah right, that scum was worth nothing. Zhadow refused to stoop to that guy's level. Zobotnik leaned forward, "A fight and I'm surprised you won. Usually you're the punching bag."

Scourge laughed. "C'mon Nikky, you're not givin' me enough credit and here I thought I was your favorite. I'm a good guy, right?"

He found it hilarious that he called himself a good guy. The sarcasm in his tone was not appreciated by Zhadow or Zobotnik. Zobotnik scowled and stroked his mustache. "Oh, Scourge, you'll always be my favorite. Now, it seems you also have a fellow Anti friend here." Zobotnik opened the minila folder on his desk and his eyes casted down to the words. "Ah, Rosy, that's her name. Sweet girl, she kept describing how much she wanted to smash you. Blabbing on about how you put her in her. Which, to me, doesn't make sense, care to explain?"

"I dunno how that crazy chick got in here, ain't my fault." Scourge answered, shrugging his shoulders. He noticed how tight the cuffs really were, Zonic must really hate him. That do gooder should get in line. Zobotnik, to Scourge's shock, looked like he believed him. He nodded his head. "Yes, well, it appears our little new comer really has it out for you." He stood up from his chair. "That's why I decided that you two will have clean up duty together."

Scourge nearly choked on his spit. "What!? No way, I'm not working with her! She's a psycho!"

Zhadow had a smug look on his face. Poor kid, never seen someone squirm like that before, how amusing. Zobotnik lips molded in to a twisted smile. "It's your punishment. Not only did you knock out that other prisoner but you broke his jaw. I think you're getting off easy, but if you want to add solitary confinement to the list then that's fine too."

Scourge was stuck and he absolutely loathed admitting it to himself. He growled, grinding his teeth together. His pointy fangs rubbing dangerously close to his lips. Zobotnik turned away from him. "Zhadow, escort our friend here back to his cell."

Zhadow pushed his back off the wall, "Yes, sir."

One turn of the deivce on his wrist and he was falling to match Scourge's physical properties. He landed gracefully, a few feet away from Scourge. The ebony hedgehog walked over to him and roughly turned him towards the door. Scourge snorted, "Wow, you're so bad and tough."

Zhadow bit his cheek to avoid saying anything. He refused to be like this immature low life. The two hedgehogs left the warden's office. Scourge fumed over his punishment. Working with Rosy, he just couldn't do it. Sure, she didn't have her hammer but every moment she'd try and kill him or never shut up about killing him. No, he'd have to get out of this, but how? He tried to think of a plan. Maybe beat her up? Scourge wasn't against harming for his gain. Though the consequences meant solitary confinement and for who knows how long wasn't worth it. He failed to notice that they were already at his cell. Zhadow unlocked the handcuffs and opened the cell up for him and shoved him inside. Scourge almost fell over. He caught himself to avoid a faceplant on concrete. Zhadow locked it up and disappeared before another snide comment from Scourge's mouth sent him over the edge. Scourge's cellmate, Smalls, was in the infirmary for over night watch. He chuckled. That one hit really broke that idiot's jaw. Scourge felt the confidence pump through his veins at his achievement. Yeah, he was awesome and he couldn't help it. He walked over to the sink with the small mirror. He smirked at his reflection. He was one handsome hedgehog. Better looking than that dull Shadow, cooler than Sonic and more powerful than that dork Silver with the lame haircut, he was the freaking king! He turned away from his reflection and climbed on the top of his bunk. He gained the status of top bunker. Smalls wouldn't say anything about it unless he wanted another broken jaw. He stared up at the concrete ceiling. He felt on top of the world right now.

_I got cleaning duty with Rosy._

Then he fell off of the peak and to the bottom again.

…

It was a little bit after dinner. All the prisoners were back in their cells, all prisoners except for Scourge. He pushed the mop bucket around the cafeteria. Where was Rosy, he didn't know. What a relief to not have that pink psycho near him. Two Zone Cops were placed at either door, watching Scourge like a predator. One of the doors swung open and in came another full armored Zone Cop with Rosy smiling wickedly at the sight of Scourge. The lime green hedgehog clenched the mop, grinding his teeth. She bugged him so much. He couldn't lay a hand on her, although it would be worth it. No, he'd get a worst punishment, whatever was worst than this. If she pushed him too far he'd snap for sure. She practically skipped over to him.

"Scourgey, it must be fate! You're destined for smashies by me!" She sing-songed, her jade eyes sparkled. Scourge rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just get cleaning I don't wanna do this all night."

Rosy giggled like it was hilarious. "Silly Scourgey, so, so, naïve, Rosy's here to smash you! Not clean."

Scourge turned his head to see the Zone Cops were gone. Wait, was this a set up? His gaze fixated back on Rosy. A crescent moon smile on her cream muzzle, hands behind her back. Not this again. The first time he was here the Zone Cops turned away when he got pummeled or laughed as he reached out to them to stop it. He wasn't going to take this but what could he do? Attack her, not that he wasn't against hurting anyone no matter their gender. He'd done it before. Being betrayed time and time again he only looked out for himself. He released his grip on the mop, starting to back away. Rosy laughed at the challenge, stalking up to him. His back pressed against the wall. Great, just great, just when he became a gang leader of one of the toughest groups in prison he faced getting the snot beat out of him and… He remembered the collar on her neck. How could he forget? It was a habit to avoid Rosy of course he forgot that she couldn't use that hammer. Still her closeness wasn't appreciated. She leaned into him, batting her lashes. "I missed you, Scourgey. I'm gonna enjoy this!"

He waited for her to entend her hand. She did and flicked her wrist only for her hammer to not appear. The first time she didn't seem to care after the third, fourth and fifth time of flicking her wrist she dropped her smile. She pushed herself away from Scourge. Her eyes widen, face pale and mouth agape. "Wha… where's my hammer?"

She almost looked sick. Holding her wrist with her other hand she shook her head back and forth. "No, no! What happened?! Where's my hammer!?"

Scourge smirked at the sight of her temper tantrum. She was lost without that thing. Her hands flew up to hold her head, her pupils dilated. She let out a scream and dropped to her knees. "My hammer, my hammer is gone…"

Okay, this was scary. Scourge's cocky smirk disappeared replaced with a frown, confused. What was happening? She fell to the ground in a fetal position. Her eyes glazed over, mouth moving, repeating, "Hammer…my hammer…"

The doors burst open. To Scourge's "luck" Zonic was one of the three Zone Cops seen earlier that entered the cafeteria or maybe they called him down, either way Scourge was doomed. He marched over to Scourge, pushing his visor up with his thumb to give him a look of pure disgust. The look could make children cry. "What did you do now?

"Nothing", Scourge put his hands up defensively. "She just freaked out, ain't my fault she's crazy."

Zonic growled at him and kneeled down, shaking her lightly. "Hey, are you okay?"

"My hammer… it's gone… hammer." Rosy mumbled. She had lost it, her deranged mind no longer functioning, all this because of a hammer that she could no longer summon. She remained on the ground, unmoving. Scourge wondered if she was blinking. Zonic looked over his shoulder at the other two Zone Cops.

"Don't just stand there. Get her to the medical bay." He demanded. The two Zone Cops nodded and scrambled to pick her up. She didn't fight, letting them wisk her away. Zonic stood tall, clenching his fist, clearly holding himself back.

"Tell me what happened and if I learn that you're lying to me, solitary confinement will be the least of your worries." Zonic threaten in a calm demeanor, his emerald eyes telling a different story from his tone. He grabbed Scourge's jump suit, dragging him away. Scourge stumbled to catch up.

…

Three days Scourge was trapped in his cell. Three day of staring at the ceiling alone. Smalls was relocated to another cell, Rosy disappeared after that incident and he was sentenced to confinement till… he didn't know exactly how long. He wondered how Fangs and the others were doing. How the gang was holding up without him. He sighed loudly, what was he suppose to do in this concrete box of boredom?! He rolled on his side, looking out the bars of his cell. Zone Cops walking on walls, some were walking normally. Well, normal to a non No Zoner. Prisoners trapped in their cells, same view for the past three days. He was feed in here. Then they searched him for any utensils stashed in his jumpsuit and checked his cell. What could he do with a spork? Dig his way through concrete, he would need a Super Spork for that.

All this time gave him time to reflect. Yeah, boredom did that to you. He reflected on his time with Fiona, all those failures and the choices he made. He always did things for himself and that was how he was. A selfish hedgehog with desires for power unlike Sonic, that's what made them so different. He rolled on the bed to face the cement wall. Fiona had abandoned him on his newest scheme which landed him in here. When Sonic seemed to have the upper hand in the battle she and her Destructix bailed. Leaving Scourge surrounded. Nothing she could say would change Scourge's mind. She was nothing to him, no matter how attractive she was. Here he thought she actually liked him. Sly vixen that girl was and a great actress. Scourge didn't care how she was doing now without him. If she did end up in here he wouldn't let her get to him. No, he refused to let that happen again. His ears perked up at the sound of something clinking. He pushed himself up to see a Zone Cop unlocking the cell door.

"You're free to go to the cafeteria now. Your name's been cleared." The Zone Cop said, opening the cell for him. "Let's go, don't waste time."

Scourge swung his legs over the side of the top bunk and hopped down. No way, he was actually cleared to leave. That meant Rosy must have told them the truth or… what else could it be? Maybe a camera caught it all on tape. What happened to Rosy though? Not that he really cared, just simply curious. Scourge put his wrists in front of him, ready for the cuffs. The Zone Cop shook his head. Instead the two walked side by side. Scourge tried to get a better look at him. Yet the Zone Cop's face was shielded behind a visor, only a yellow horn visible. The naggin feeling in Scoruge's stomach craved to hear what happened to Rosy. He needed to know. After witnessing Rosy in such a state, curiosity got the better of him. He dared to do what some prisoners wouldn't do, question a Zone Cop.

"What happened to that pink freak?" Scourge asked. He was pushing his lines since it was confidential information but he couldn't help how curious he was. Surprisingly, the Zone Cop didn't seem to mind the question.

"Your pink friend ended up at the hospital wing. After a day of tests the doctor found that she was suffering from severe trauma and dementia. She was unresponsive for a while. Going on and on about some hammer."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Scourge pushed for more information. This story just got interesting. The Zone Cop sighed. "The girl went to extensive therapy. The counselor named a bunch of problems. One being she was mentally insane due to obsession. Hard to believe what she is now, wonder if it'll last."

Scourge was about to ask what that meant too but they had reached the cafeteria. The Zone Cop opened the door for Scourge. This guy's manners kinda freaked him out but he had given him information. Scourge entered the cafeteria. All eyes on him, he had been missing for three days after all. He spotted his group at their regular table. Mephiles must have said something. He pointed a finger towards Scourge and Fangs, Void and Buffy looked to see the lime green hedgehog flashing them a cocky smirk. He got in line, grabbed some spaghetti, at least that's what it looked like and sat down with them.

"Well look who came to see us." Mephiles remarked.

"I just couldn't stay away." Scourge replied with a grin. The group snickered, once again reunited with one of their own. Scourge focused on his food trying to get some noodles on his spork only for them to fall off. This was impossible. Finally, after many tries he got a decent amount and took a bite. Chewing it and swallowing it with the saucy flavor still on his taste buds. Void pushed his empty tray away from him. "I've been waiting for this."

The others looked up from their food, all eyes on Void, confused.

"Waiting for what?" Fangs asked, scratching his head. Void took a deep breath and stood up on the bench. "Excuse me! May I interrupt this terrible lunch for your attention my fellow prisoners."

Everyone in the room looked at Void like he was crazy, lunch ladies, prisoners, Zone Cops and that janitor with the the glass eye. Void was bold and outspoken it didn't really surprise his gang of misfits. What did surprise them was the suddenness of his actions. Scourge just got back, what was Void doing?

"Ladies, gentlemen and useless Zone Cops, my friend here", he gestured towards Scourge, "Broke Smalls' jaw and made a girl go insane. I think he deserves a round of applause."

Void clapped. Then Mephiles stood up with him joining in. Fangs rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. "Always has to put on a show, doesn't he?"

He clapped as well and so did Buffy. Soon the whole cafeteria clapped along. Fueling Scourge with confidence, he stood up and bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

"Alright, that's enough!" A Zone Cop shouted. "Knock it off or you'll all be confined to your cells for the rest of the night."

They sat down without fighting back. All Void really wanted to do was get his point across. Mephiles chuckled, "I'm impressed Void. You have a way with the prisoners."

"Oh, you are too kind but these guys are idiots. They follow anyone smarter than them." Void laughed out loud. "Now with Scourge on top of the food chain, they'll eat out of our palms."

"Yes, the perks. But there will always be someone to challenge us." Mephiles pointed out.

"Then I will use them as weights." Buffy commented. "Tiny, puny weights if they try to do that. Break their necks and-"

"Whoa, Buffy, chill out", Fangs said to her, placing a large hand on her shoulder. "We got this, nobody's gonna stop us."

Buffy batted her eyelashes and puckered her lips. "Fuzzy man, you are so dreamy."

That was the cue to take his hand back and scoot away. Scourge continued eating his food quietly as the others chatted away. His icy eyes scanned the cafeteria as he ate. The usual crowd, Smalls was yet to be seen and Rosy… He saw her sitting alone in the corner, head resting on her palm and picking at her food, staring at nothing. Weird, he expected Rosy to try something. Is this what that Zone Cop meant by, 'what she is now?' It freaked him out to see her so calm. She must have felt someone staring, her eyes met his. He expected her to stick out her tongue or blow kisses, anything Rosy would do. She did nothing, just stare blankly then turn away. Scourge scrunched his face. What happened to her? All this because of a hammer, if only he knew that sooner. He would have taken it away a long time ago. Could have avoided many hammer swings to the head.

"Scourge? Hey, dude, you okay?" Fangs' voice interrupted his thoughts. He blinked a few times, his eyes back on them as well as his attention. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Void and Mephiles shared a look but decided to let it slide. They all silently agreed to not push it. The guy just got of his cell. The last thing he wanted was to be questioned over something trivial.

"Did you even hear what we said?" Fang asked slightly annoyed. Scourge shook his head, "Nah, I didn't hear ya. What didja say?"

Fangs sighed, "It's not important." He waved it aside with a hand, changing the subject. "You never told us what happened with that girl. What was her name again, Rachel?"

"Rosy", Scourge corrected.

"Right, her, what was that all about? We've heard a few stories."

Scourge leaned in to his group. They did the same, huddled together crowding the table. Scourge's eyes flicked to Rosy then back to them. "She's crazy. When that chick found out she couldn't summon that stupid hammer of hers, she went nuts."

"A hammer?" Mephiles sounded puzzled. He wasn't the only one either. Void too and Fangs found it utterly moronic to go crazy over a hammer. Buffy nodded. "I had hammer, they take away from me and store it away. It fine, I like using my fists." She pounded her fists together. The men in her gang scringed away. No one wanted to be at the end of her knuckles. Fangs tried to think positive and smiled.

"Hey", Fangs sounded happy. "Look at it this way; we don't have to deal with anyone messing with us anymore for awhile, right?"

"Right", Scourge agreed. All the problem prisoners out of his way, no one to stop him rise in power in this metal trap. Now to try to live his life in here in peace.

…

Indeed it was peaceful for a while. Scourge sat in the library quietly reading some book called, "One and One Thousands Nights." It was about this lady telling stories about dudes in the sand or something. Whatever, it was a good book to keep Scourge busy while the others were at therapy with Dr. Zouge. He was supposed to actually be there with them but Zobotnik still had eyes on him. Sensing his rising, gaining followers, warning bells to keep Scourge contained for a while. Scourge had caught on. It only boosted his confidence more. Yet he didn't really have to do anything. Bored out of his mind, life was better when Smalls had it out for him. He peeked over his book. Icy eyes widening slightly at the sight of Rosy, sitting by herself looking out the window, her jade eyes glazed over. Every time he saw she always remained in the same position. Like she was a statue and someone moved her somewhere else everyday. He couldn't get use to it. Her calmness, if that's what one would call it. She looked as if she had been brain washed. All her will to do everyday tasks completely diminished. What were they doing to her? He squinted his eyes for signs of needles punctures or marks. None that he could see, he went back to his book. Well, tried to, he peeked over it again to see her doing the same thing.

_C'mon, stop staring at that pink freak. Read your stupid book._

He didn't care about her or her welfare, he really didn't. The possibilities of what they were doing to her were endless, what if they decided to turn it on him? All of these what ifs, scenarios and questions, he couldn't take not knowing. He put the book down. Standing up, preparing himself for what he was going to do, maybe he was the crazy one. He walked over to the pink hedgehog. Yes, he was approaching her, believe it or not. He stopped in front of her table. He really, really hoped she wouldn't try anything. He did not want to end up in solitary confinement. She turned her head, face completely blank. Nothing happened, no reaction from Rosy. It annoyed Scourge how lifeless she was. He placed his hands on the table. Nope, no reaction, not even a flinch, Scourge was getting tired of this.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" He asked angrily.

"What", she answered in monotone. Scourge's eye twitched, she was pushing him to the edge.

"You're like a zombie, what's your problem!? A week ago you were trying to kill me!"

She remained silent, pressing her lips in a line. Scourge tapped his foot impatiently. He didn't have all day for this. She finally made eye contact and words came out of her mouth, about time.

"That's the old me. I don't attack others, Dr. Zouge said it's wrong and Warden Zobotnik is happy about my progress."

Scourge scoffed, "You're kidding me. You're a psycho who has it out for me."

Rosy frowned. "I'm not a psycho, I just wanted attention."

"Is that what Dr. Zouge said?" Scourge laughed. "You can't change. You'll always be that crazy little girl."

Rosy's eyes widened slightly before furrowing her brows together. Scourge swore he saw that glint in her eyes every time she wanted to smash him. He couldn't help but smile. The real Rosy was still in there. He brain yelled at him to stop what he was doing and go read his book unless he wanted the old Rosy back. He ignored it.

"Leave me alone, Scourgey or-"

"Or what? You wanna smash me don't you? I can tell." Scourge said. She had called him Scourgey, his pet name that only she called him. His mind kept asking him if he was losing it. Why did he want to push her? She was off his back and he here was dragging her down again. The challenge was too thrilling to pass up, he needed a thrill. Also, pushing the girl to her limits was fun. She clenched her fists, grinding her teeth together.

"No, that's the old me." She didn't sound too sure of herself. Fighting back her smashing instincts, clenching, unclenching her fists, the feeling unbearable. Rosy wanted to smash something but what Dr. Zouge said rang in her mind. Relax, take a deep breath and walk away. Scourge was right in front of her. A sweet piece of candy waving in front of a child's face, how could she not want it?

_Stop, remember what Dr. Zouge said._

Scourge leaned in, a cocky smile on his face. "It's still there, c'mon Rosy, smashy, smashy." He patted the side of his cheek with a hand, "Hit me, right here."

That's it, she couldn't take it. She stood up, the derange look in her eyes. She grabbed a chair and laughed like a maniac. "I may not have my hammer but I can still smash you, Scourgey!"

She swung the chair with all her strength. Scourge ducked, feeling the wood of the chair on the tips of his ears. He laughed too, the adrenaline rush and thrill fueling him, enjoying this too much.

"C'mon Rosy, you can do better than that." He taunted her. She swung the chair, Scourge dodging it. She ended up slamming the chair into a bookshelf, knocking it over. The game was on.

Zlaze heard a loud crashing. She jumped in her chair in surprise. Putting her book down, she got up from her desk, peaking over the corner to see half her library in ruins. Tables in pieces, chairs in a pile, books littered the floor from fallen bookshelves. She gasped, bolting over to the wreckage. A bookshelf started to tumble to her right. Zlaze jumped out of the way in time and saw that lime green hedgehog. He regularly came to read and a pink one who held a large book, ready to swing.

Rosy did as Zlaze predicted, barely missing Scourge, getting closer to her target every time. Scourge loved the rush he felt. The most fun he had in a long time, Rosy was enjoying the cat and mouse game as well.

"Hold still, my handsome Scourgey! Let me get one smash!" She pouted, going for another swing. Scourge laughed loudly, "You gotta catch me, ain't that hard!"

Zlaze erupted, her library was her life. They were ruining it. "Stop it now!"

They didn't hear her, knocking down another shelf in the process. Zlaze had to do something before her whole library became a disaster area. She knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath, snapping her finger a small flame burst like a lighter.

Fire, the heat swirled around Scourge and Rosy. Rosy yelped, dropping the book. Scourge froze in his spot. What the heck was going on? Through the hot flames, Zlaze stood there. She did not look happy. Scourge looked around him noticing the wreck they had caused.

"Aw, &#$%..."

…

The two hedgehogs waited for the warden to call them in to his office. Standing outside, the horned Zone Cop keeping an eye on them, if Scourge didn't know any better he swore the Zone Cop looked displeased with him. Not a look of hatred but more of a disappointed parent look. Rosy nervously shuffled her feet, her first time in trouble. Scourge was used to it by now. He already knew what the punishment would be, cleaning duty to fix the library and solitary confinement. Honestly, totally worth it, having more fun than landing a knock out on Smalls or having an entire cafeteria of prisoners clap for his success. How ironic he'd enjoy Rosy trying to smash him. He looked at her, she was being pretty quiet. She met his gaze and groaned. "I can't believe what I did. It's all your fault Scourgey."

Scourge snorted, rolling his eyes. "You would have cracked anyways, I only helped."

"It was fun… though." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "You wouldn't even let me hit you once."

"Better luck next time." He smiled. A wide smile, teeth exposed reaching his eyes. The door on the side of the wall opened. Zlaze walked out sideways. She gave them a cold stare before breezing out of the room.

"Alright, let them in!" Zobotnik's voice called out from the room. He sounded furious. Rosy flinched, walking in to the other door for Non No Zobians with Scourge behind her.

When the two exited after an ear full of scolding, punishments exactly as Scourge had predicted, Scourge randomly bursted into a fit of laughter. "His face was so red!"

Rosy gave him a good "what the heck" look. But she couldn't help it, laughing with him. The Zone Cop escorted them back to their cells, both laughing the whole way.

* * *

**When you think Rosy is fixed she goes back to her old ways. Well, kinda, she's more chill now. That's cool, right? Now Scourge and Rosy are on friendly, maybe, I'm not sure yet, terms. I think this chapter was dull and I'm not a fan. :S It's okay, I guess... Then the censoring of Scourge's potty mouth is what happens a lot in the comic. Thought I'd keep up the tradition. Review time. Awww yeah.  
**

**_Karanma Maeryl:_ I liked writing the crack fic. It was kinda crazy and definitely got me to stop being lazy. I look back at it and laugh at my own stupidity. Seriously, what the heck? Thanks for your review! :)**

**_raeweis_: Thanks so much for the review. Also, you're my 100th review! Woo! Congrats, you won nothing! Greatest story you ever read? Don't exaggerate, it's just something I thought of randomly. Crack chapters are fun to write with people so OOC it's hilarious. I've read your story, now that is funny I love the old lady with the purse, Margret I think it was? xD**

**_Rouge the Batgirl:_ Hey, Sonic is awesome in the crack chapter. I feel so bad for doing it but whadda gonna do? Thanks for the review! :P**

**_Sonicfan:_ Hilarious indeed. Thank you for the review. :)**

_**ZappuelLightnin'Rod**_**: Waluigi is hilarious, I love him. The crack chapter was pretty amazing if I do say so myself. Maybe I could write another, maybe... Thank you and Waluigi for the review. ;)  
**

_**WhiteRoseDog: **_**No offen****se to your language it doesn't bother me. I have quite a potty mouth. So, Rosy? Guess you were right the second time around! Thanks for the review! X)**

_**AuthorReWritten:**_**Don't act so disproving, it's fun! Yet I kinda left you guys on a cliffhanger and now I didn't! Yes! Zhadow's texting was funny, love the OOCness. xD**

**_midnightestrella:_ Scourge got the spotlight. Bam! I usually don't break the fourth wall it was fun to do. Anyways, thanks for the review! xP**

**I want ya to review and fav all night and read everyday! What am I doing? Bye! :)**


	17. Candy Bar

**Author's Note: It's short but I need to get back into the swing of things. Just a little something I thought up randomly and it's not much! I'm so sorry but I had a terrible case of writer's block... Meh, don't I always? Hey, it happens to everyone! Also, any mistakes I make, I'm sorry I can't get them all! Read and review! ;)****  
**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, blah, blah. _"I hate hospitals, and doctors and lawyers and cops. Y'know what I don't hate? I don't hate vests."_ Reference, anyone?**

* * *

**Seventeen: I Just Want A Candy Bar.**

"Alright everyone, stand back, give us some room." Zonic demanded to the crowd of bystanders. His voice rang loud and clear through the hushed whispers. The group of citizens took a huge step back together, away from the vending machine the group of Zone Cops surrounded. Zream clung onto Zamy, crying waterfalls at the scene before them. Poor, curious, little Zheese now trapped inside of the candy machine. He just wanted to investigate the strange machine and managed to get his small, baby blue self inside. Unlike his owner who was in a panic, he wasn't so much, freely snacking on chocolates bars, getting some melted candy on his face. Chaoing happily with each little nimble, Zheese was the happiest Chao alive right now.

All the chaos started by a simple suggestion by Zighty. The armadillo had the brilliant idea of everyone going out to eat as a group and catch up. Everyone agreed that a well deserved day together was needed, other than their laser tags games the friends barely got to see another. Willing everyone agreed. Not really the case for dull Zhadow. He had been dragged along by Zream's pleading, he just couldn't say no to those stupid, cutsie eyes she gave him. The little bunny had him wrapped around her finger. Of course she had no idea. The girl was seven, things like that flew over her head. She also had no clue how protective Zhadow was over her. He played the role as her big brother and for some reason he didn't mind caring for another being besides himself. He hated to admit it, but he warmed out to the others. He didn't mind all the company so much anymore, sometimes when he felt lonely he craved it. Like he'd ever admit it, please, this was Zhadow the Hedgehog, the lone wolf of the Zone Cop pack. Yet he felt terrible now, watching her cry her heart out. He wanted it to stop. Stupid emotions and caring, go away, Zhadow doesn't want you! Here they were at a tacky restaurant with terrible tastes, causing a scene and drawing a lot of attention. Attention none of them really wanted.

"Any ideas", Zonic asked Ziles who rubbed his chin in thought. The genius of the group had all the pressure on him. All eyes on him, waiting for an idea but Ziles had no idea. He refused to admit he was stumped. He couldn't dismantle the thing and put it back together, that would take hours. They didn't have that kind of time. Znuckles sighed audiably, tired of waiting. The echidna walked up to the machine and cracking his knuckles, "I got one."

He pulled back a fist, preparing to break the machine. Only for Zespio to stop him, grabbing his fist and twisting his arm.

"Are you crazy?" Zespio growled, "You could harm him if you do that."

Znuckles let out a whimper as Zespio released his grip. Znuckles rubbed his arm taking a step back, away from Zespio. The chameleon crossed his arms over his chest, deep in thought for a plan. Zector tapped the glass of the machine to get the Chao's attention. Zheese looked up from his chocolate bar and waved to him, a muffle chao was heard. Zector smiled, waving back and laughing when Zheese exclaimed another chao.

"Well, at least he ain't scared." The croc noted. Zighty peeked from behind Zector's large figure to see Zheese was in fact fine with the situation.

"Yeah, seems like the little guy's too busy scarfing down chocolate bars to really care."

Zream let out a sob still unable to look at Zheese without panicking. "Zheese, don't worry we'll get you out!"

Zamy could only pat the girl's head and offer her a hug while giving Zonic a heart shattering look of despair. Zonic couldn't handle staring into her jade orbs of sheer sadness any longer, now was the time to act! Though, he noted these girls could make real men cry if they kept it up.

Zonic looked at the smart fox for any hope of an idea. Ziles offered a shrugged, reading his friend like a book. "I don't know what to do. Any ideas I have either requires a lot of time or Zheese possibly getting harmed." He let out a sigh, hating to admit defeat. Technology out smarting him for the first time in his life, a vending machine no less! Ziles wasn't giving up just yet. He examined the machine. The small slot at the bottom in order to retrieve the candy was big enough for Zheese to squeeze his squishy body through. Maybe they could tempt him out? If he got himself inside than he could get out, tempt him with what though. Ziles turned to Zream, her eyes still puffy and red.

"Zream, why not try and persuade him to come out?" Ziles suggested. It was worth a shot. Zream released Zamy, nodding weakly, her voice cracked from the tears she swallowed down.

"O-okay, I'll try."

The Zone Cops cleared a path for the small bunny. She made her way to the machine. Her heart ached at the sight of Zheese inside. Placing a small hand on the glass, separating her from her best friend, she shouted.

"Zheese, please come out. I'm so worried!" Bursting into tears as soon as the words left her mouth, she fell to the ground in a heap of sadness. She loved Zheese with all her heart, what if he could never be saved? She couldn't bare it. Zamy bent down, pulling Zream into another hug.

"It's okay Zream, Zheese is fine. Don't worry; we just need to get him out." Zamy soothed the weeping bunny, rubbing Zream's back to comfort her.

Zream could only hug Zamy tighter, hoping her words were true. The Zone Cops went back to the drawing board, Zheese wasn't budging. Although, not everyone participated in solving the dilemma, Zharmy and Zay sat at a booth away from the crowds of people restaurant. Zay didn't like crowds and Zharmy was already bored.

"I want a chocolate bar." Zharmy huffed, kicking his feet rapidly. Truly the bee couldn't handle how bored he was and Zay couldn't keep his eyes off the twitchy attack the bee experienced. Zharmy suddenly pounded a fist on the table startling Zay.

"Zay", Zharmy exclaimed, "Let's go get a candy bar!"

Zay's eyes widened, shaking his head rapidly. Only once did he have candy and it did not go well, he ended up taped to a chair. "N-no way, I don't want any."

"Aw, why not, it's so yummy!" Zharmy pouted. Zay shook his head again, dead set on his answer. Zharmy grumbled. "Fine, I'll get one myself!"

Hopping off the chair, Zharmy breezed away. He spotted his target, the vending machine and pushed through the crowds. He didn't even care about the looks his fellow Zone Cops gave him. He placed in his dollar, picked the candy bar of his choice. Zheese chirped a chao, grabbing the falling candy bar and disappearing from sight. Zream gasped, holding down her wails, bottom lip quivering. The others were silent. No one knew what to think now, all of them thinking, "what just happened?" Zharmy didn't notice the tension in the air, too childish to pick up on it. He grabbed for his candy bar, only to pull out an extended tummy Zheese.

"What the heck? This isn't my candy bar!" He said angrily. Tossing Zheese over his shoulder and digging around for his candy bar. Zhadow reacted quickly, catching Zheese in his arms.

"Nice catch", Zector commented. The whole room seemed to smile as Zhadow handed the Chao to his owner. Zream's eyes sparkled, her cute smile back on her muzzle. She gave the Chao a big hug. Zheese chaoed, happy to be reunited with his owner, even if he had no clue how depressed she was when he enjoyed his feast of chocolate. Everyone in the room held back a cliché timed, "aw."

"Zheese, you're okay! I was so worried, don't scare me like that!" Zream said, still holding onto Zheese, fearing if she let him go he'd disappear again. Zharmy interrupted the adorable moment, yelling, "He ate my candy bar! I don't even have another dollar!"

Zheese yawned, ignoring the pesky bee and dozing off to sleep. Zharmy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Dumb cute blob, eating my candy bar."

"Well, that was an eventful evening." Ziles said, laughing. Zonic nodded, smiling at Zream snuggling the sleeping Chao in her arms. Zamy popped in between Ziles and Zonic.

"How cute, it makes me want a Chao or maybe a little baby! Aw!" Zamy squealed. Zonic couldn't help but turn completely red at her comment and Ziles coughed uncomfortably. Yeah, kids freaked them both out, reminding them that they were only teenagers and kids were from another planet. Zamy had a way with making things awkward with one comment.

"Hey, you, blue boy", a hoarse voice called through the crowd, shoving his way to the cops. The large bear approached Zonic, brows furrowed, lips curled back menacingly.

"Is this your party?" The bear asked between his teeth.

"Yes, sir", Zonic answered, nodding in military mode.

"Well blue boy, you're gonna pay every cent that Chao ate." Zonic dropped his face and let out a nervous laugh, backing away from the bear. He peeked over the big bear's shoulders, noticing the lack of his friends. His emerald eyes moved back to stare back at the killer bear. Zonic gave him a nervous smile, "Do you take checks?"

* * *

**I dunno what I was thinking! I usually comment on the reviews but not this time, I guess it violates the rules. Bull crap, I will check into that and fix it later. I want you all to know I appreciate your reviews, favs and follows. I hope to gain many more! Thanks everyone! :)  
**


End file.
